Decisions,Decisions
by IsanityisjustaWord
Summary: Isisa Leilas is best friends with Sookie Stackhouse; she hadn't even thought about the possibility of a vampire in Bon Temps. But when one arrives; she's thrown into the world of vampires meanwhile catching the eye of two seperate vampires. (Will update later tonight.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Run Isisa!" my mother screamed as the unknown figure grabbed her and pulled her into the darkness. The screams hung into the air as the young girl ran for her life, she ran with all her might as if it could help. A figure in the night blurs in front of the girl, she stops immediately. Her small form heaving with loss of oxygen as she gasps to collect as much as she could, the figure grabs her throat with a tight grip and leans close. " Now, Now don't squirm, it'll make it hurt worse, you know" a low deep voice growls into her ears. Fear captures her body, seizing all movement but underneath that fear was anger and pain at what the figure cloaked by darkness did.

The anger and pain flowed through the little girl's mind as the figure tugged her hair away with a smirk, he would enjoy this he thought as he barred his fangs. He leans forward with all intention to sink his fangs into the girl's neck and drink her dry but a small yet strong voice stopped him. " You have no right to drink from me" the girl announced as she looked him in the eyes. The girl's eyes flashed a startling violet as she smirks, the figure gulps unknowingly because he could feel the gaze of that young child belittle him into nothing. The girl's eyes lock into his, his eyes glazed over as the girl stares him down.

" Now set me down" the girl commanded with a firm voice. The figure complies as he sets her down on the earthy ground. The figure then stands at attention, awaiting the girl's next orders.

" Now where is my mother?" she asks in a voice trying to hide the pain, because she knew the fate of her mother.

"Dead, I drained her." The figure answered back with a slack voice.

" You shouldn't have done that" the girl said with a teasing voice filled with unspoken pain.

The figure shuddered as he feels that itching feeling in the back of his mind, the young girl's flashed violet again and the feeling increased once more. The girl smiles with evil intent as she motions for the figure to kneel before her.

The figure drops to his knees immediately, the young girl grabs a sturdy stick that was laying nearby and she hands the stick to the figure. The figure's eyes widen, he knew what the young child wanted. He was to meet his true death that moment and by his own hands.

"Kill yourself" the young girl ordered as her eyes flashed violet again. The figure stares at the stick, he feels the itching sensation once again in the back of his mind. He feels as if he wanted to kill himself. He lived many millennia, his life felt fulfilled. Life had no meaning anymore and killing himself would be a favor instead of waiting for someone to give him the true death. The young girl stood on the sidelines as the vampire took the stick and staked himself and exploded in a pile of useless goop.

The young girl then dropped to her knees and sobbed as the dawn approached.

Chapter 1

3rd POV- changes halfway though..

A young woman jumped up from the bed as if hell was on her heels, she rushed around the room pulling clothing off of hangers while jumping over coffee tables only to land on her butt as she fell.

" Shit, that hurt, why did I put that table there?" the young woman moaned as she rubbed her sore bottom. Then she looked over her shoulder at the clock on her bed, it read 9:35. She cursed again as she jumps up once more and rushes into the bathroom, she turns on the water as she strips quickly only to jump into freezing water. "Yowza!" she yelp as she turns on the hot water speedily. "well that woke me up" she said with a smile to herself as she soaped herself up. She quickly did her morning routine under the fear of being late to her current job at a local restaraunt, she dried her hair with her towel as she brushed her teeth.

he smiles to her reflection, her eyes flashed violet before returning to a green with a tint of violet. She fixed her makeup, going with enhance natural beauty not going for caked makeup like some people in the town. She smiled as she brushed her oil black locks that had some unique highlights. She set her brush down, she grabbed her work uniform, black shorts and a white t-shirt that clung to her form.

She slipped on her white tennis shoes as she grabbed her messenger bag only to slip again and land on her butt. "So clumsy" she moaned in pain as she rubbed her tush to relieve the pain but she checked the time again. " Oh No! I'm going to late again!" she screeched as she picked up her keys as ran towards her car.

Her car gleamed in the sunlight, she smiled as she remembered the day she bought the car with her inheritance but her smile died as she remembered the pain of her mother's death. She hadn't thought of it much throughout the years because well..she hadn't really remembered it. She breathed in deeply, dismissing the pain as she stuck a smile on her face as she pulled out her driveway. She checked the clock once again and it read 9:55, she smiled as she whispered "I've got time".

She drove five miles before pulling into a parking lot surrounded by shade trees, she parked right beside her best friend's atrocious yellow car. She exited the car and she fluffs up her hair as the morning heat hits her, she fixes a smile on her face as she looks at the bar/restaraunt called Merlotte's. She walks to the building with a smile on her face and opens the door and the cold air hits her with a blast.

Isisa's POV

I park underneath the large willows that surrounded the country style restaraunt; I smile as I notice Sookie's car right beside mine, 'Almost like clockwork..' I think as I smile wistfully before moving to the enter the resteraunt.

With a jingle, the doors open; alerting everyone that I arrived, inwardly I sigh with a feeling of refreshment as the cold air wraps around me like a blanket. I loved the cool air and enjoyed it as best I could on days like today; hot and humid…not a big like for me. I give the customers who looked to me a smile before I walk to the back to set my stuff down.

"Hey, Hookah! You lookin fine today!" a cheery southern voice purrs from the kitchen. I turn to give my friend Lafayette a seductive smile, " not as fine as you, Lafie".

I noticed his outrageous outfit and the glimmers of jewelry as Lafayette turns with purpose as he shimmies his backside, showing all his goods with a smirk that could turn a straight man to bat for the same team. " You know it hookah!" he announces with a purr.

I waved him off as I walk over to Sam's office to set down my stuff. I enter his office with a greeting and a big smile, " Hi Sam!" Sam turns his head and smiles at me causing his amber eyes to shine. His shaggy brown hair covers a bit of his forehead, while his smile wrinkles his face as he stands to give me a hug.

"Hi Isisa, you're not late this time" he says with a teasing voice as he hugs me quickly.

"Hey! That was a one time occurrence Sam!" I say with a pouting face as I turn to set my stuff down in the employee's cupboard. Sam's eyes flash mischievously as he sighs with fake sadness before he fakes a tear. "But we missed you, even Arlene missed you which is hard when she's complaining bout hours". He gives me puppy eyes and I groan inwardly as I give in.

" I know that, sheesh only late for ten minutes and I get the puppy guilt treatment!" I say with a whining voice as I poke Sam's shoulder teasingly. I knew Sam was different like me and Sook but if he didn't want to tell me then he didn't need to, we're best friends and I trusted his need for privacy at times.

Sam smirks as he knows he's got me in his net of guilt. " Now Isisa, you've got customers!" he announces as he pushes me out the door.

"I got that Sam, no need to push!" I yell with a smirk as I pull my apron tight and walk out to the main part of the restaraunt. I walked over to Sookie who was the same age as me; her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and her amber brown eyes met mine as I nodded to my best friend Sookie; as I took the left side, Sookie takes the right and she does so she smiles and sends me a greeting in my mind.

**Hi, Isisa **

_Hi Sookie, How's your morning going? _

**It could be better, if these rednecks stop flirting with me! **

_They wouldn't be rednecks if they didn't flirt with beautiful waitresses._ I smile as I send this back. Sookie smiles in response of my message before going back to the rowdy table.

I head over to the first table on my side with a smile on my lips, the couple that sat there had already set their menus down and were ready to order. I smiled as I introduced myself, "Hello, I'm Isisa and I'm going to be your waitress for today. What would you like to order?"

The woman ordered an American omelette and a black coffee while her male counterpart ordered pancakes and a side of hashbrowns and a sweet tea. I smiled as I finished writing their orders and I rush to the kitchen to hand their orders in. Lafayette gives me a smirk as I hand them to him.

"Gonna be a busy day, hookah" he comments with a smile.

"Got that right" I reply before rushing to my next table.

Several hours pass…

**Isisa! There's a vampire here! He's sitting in my section now! He's so quiet, if you know what I mean. **Sookie sends that to me when I was in the back getting my stuff, I stiffen as she mentions vampire. Vampire in Bon temps, that's a rarity in the making. I didn't let my mind dwell on the fact that he was a vampire but I still always got a weird feeling around them, as if I belonged beside them.

_Really Sookie? Are you sure?_ I send back with caution as I truly worry for sookie sometimes even now, after being friends all the years. My eyes wander to hers as she just gives me a gleeful smile as she waves my worry away.

**I'm sure! Isisa, you have to see this! His mind is pure silence, its so refreshing after today. **Sookie replies with glee as I nod in reluctance as I make my way to the front after grabbing my bag.

Sam and Tara were at the bar staring at the corner where Sookie stood with a dark-haired, pale man with sideburns it seemed sat in the booth with a glass of red wine in front of him. I walked over to where Tara sat and sat in the spot beside her. I hear the thoughts of everyone rush into my mind as Sookie continues to converse with the vampire.

_A vamper in this town, what has this world come to? _

_Kooky Sookie is talkin to it, she's probably gonna be one of those bangers _

_That child is crazy, talking to that vamper_

_Sookie has to get away from that vamper! – Tara's thoughts _

_Look at the way she looks at him, like he's the only one in her mind- Sam's thoughts _

I look over to Sam and Tara who are still glaring at the vampire who watches Sookie walk away towards us. The vampire smiles at anyone who catches his eyes, but he glances up and catches my eyes next then this chill goes through my mind as I relive his life, my eyes flash violet and his eyes widen slightly and he drops his gaze.

I knew his past and I didn't like it one bit but sookie seemed enamoured by him so I looked past his history for her. We watch in silence as she takes his order with different expressions upon our faces; especially Sam. He looked angry, almost cheated out of something; I hadn't needed to glimpse in his mind, his expression said it all. My thoughts were interrupted when Sookie comes up to the bar.

Sookie rushes to my side at the bar, " He's so interesting Isie! His name is Bill Compton and he lives in the old Compton place beside our houses!" she gushes as she smiles at me. I smile wistfully at her beautiful expression; I could literally feel her excitement and curiosity.

Her blue eyes brighten but then dulls as she sees the next customers that sit beside Bill the vampire. The Rattrays, the scum of Bon Temps it would seem, Ugh I hated their thoughts. Sookie glares lightly as Denise Rattray curls beside Bill, she touches his shoulder seductively and speaks to him. Sookie stalks over purposely with anger in her steps. I could see in Bill's eyes that he quite enjoyed the look in Sookie's eyes; I inwardly let out a chuckle as I knew then he was just as interested in her that she was in him. She flashes a fake smile and asks " What would y'all like tonight".

_What I'd do to you girl, damn those curves – _were Mike Rattray's thoughts as his eyes skimmed sookie's figure. I clench my fist as I hear his thoughts; "Dirty old bastard.." I murmur to myself as I ignore several looks that Sam and Tara give me as I blush in embarrassment. While Sookie gave him a glare but smiles contemptuously again, and Mike answers back " A pitcher of bud, honey" in a sickly sweet voice as his eyes linger down her curvy body once more.

"Comin right up" and sookie turns quickly with a glare on her face, she sets the menus down on the bar top with a slight slam. " A pitcher of Bud, please Sam"

Sam nods before handing her a pitcher of beer and she grabs it harshly and walks back to the table and slams it down with a smile. Denise glares at Sookie because Bill smiled at Sookie seductively. Sookie gets a faint blush upon her cheeks while I was smirking at the entire thing. Bill the vampire had a messy past from what I saw when I caught his eyes but Sookie seemed happy when he was around. But so help him if he ever hurt her, not even burning in the sun will compare to the pain I would give him if he hurt Sookie.

I continued to watch them conversing when Denise thought _Damn, this vamp. Look at all the V , we could sell. 10 pints, 2,000 dollars per pint, damn I need a hit!_

Sookie stiffened when she heard those thoughts, but soon after Bill stood along with the Rattrays, they were leaving. _God, lets just this vamp in the van and drain him_ was what Mike thought last. Sookie tried to stop them by stalling but they still left. I stood from the bar stool and met Sookie halfway, her worry was clouding my mind until I threw up my shields as She grabs my shoulders and gives a little shake as she pulls me to the back of the bar.

"Their gonna drain him, Isisa! We have stop them! Draining is illegal!" she practically yells in my ears. Her breathing ragged as her eyes burned with fury, I sigh as I knew I needed to help her. I didn't protest, I just nodded and she smiles brightly again before pulling in for a quick hug. "Thanks Isie". "No problem, Just don't get us killed sook" I replied with a smirk. She scoffed loudly as we made our way back through Merlotte's only to be stopped by Sam. He grabbed Sookie's arm harshly " Geez, Sook ! where are you rushing off to?".

Sookie wrenched her arm out of his grip, she turned harshly before practically yelling " They're gonna drain him, Sam! Let me go!". Sam gives me a pleading look but I just shake my head. Once Sookie got like this, there was no stopping her rampage. I love Sookie like my own sister but sometimes her stubbornness hurt my head. Sam reluctantly lets her arm go and she's gone in a flash, out the door and into the parking lot with me trailing close behind. She reached into the back of my jeep and pulled out the long chain I carried around and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Sookie, are you sure about this? I asked as we neared the area where the Rattrays thoughts were originating. Bill the vampire was laid on the ground, held by strings of silver. He hissed in pain as Denise hooked him up to a blood pump that was siphoning blood from his body. Sookie rushed up and yelled " Let him go! You filthy bastards!" and she swung the chain at Denise who jumped back.

"You Bitch!" Denise charged at sookie and that's when I cut in, I grabbed her arm and twisted. She screeched in pain and she squirmed under my grip, " You fucking cunt, let go of me". I was focusing on Denise not noticing mike sneaking up on sookie till the last possible minute.

"Sookie! Behind YOU!" I screamed as I noticed Mike with a knife in his hand rushing forward. Sookie gripped the chain tighter and swung the chain with accuracy that caused the chain to wrap around his neck. Mike clutched at his neck, clawing at the chain, gasping for breath. Denise shoved her elbow into my stomach, I gasped in pain and I dropped her but not before I landed a kick in her face causing her nose to break and bleed. She tried to pick up the bags of blood that laid by Bill but I aimed a kick towards her face again and she dodged it by scuttling backwards.

"Get the hell out of here and don't come back" I growled in anger as I shoved her to Mike who was turning purple. She fell again before picking up mike and running to their dingy car. "We'll get you both, you fucking bitches!" she screeched as they pulled out and nearly hitting us in the process. "Darn People" I muttered as I turned to Sookie who was tending to bill who seemed to like that he was just soaking in the attention. I smirked inwardly as I watched them two obviously flirt with one another. I just shake my head as I smile softly before I started their way but decided against it as I turned the other way and walked into the forest for a shortcut to my car.

I looked up at the night sky, the full moon shining brightly and fervently glowing. As I walked in the forest, the moonlight shined on me, it's glow caressing my skin as I basked in it. A wash of calm came over me and a sense of understanding filled my mind as I stood for a moment. I spent a minute enjoying the feeling I had gotten from the moonlight, but a sharp bark interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head to face a white and brown collie that sat beside me soon as i look down to the dog, I grin at the dog. I had noticed him around Sam a lot , so I figured it wouldn't be too much harm so I kneel down and petted the dog by his ears. I hear the satisfying thump of his tail wagging and I smile warmly. I had gotten an itching feeling in my mind as I petted this dog, the same feeling I get when I'm with Sam.

"Hi there, bet Sam sent you to check on me and Sookie "

A bark answered my comment, I sighed tiredly before petting the dog again.

" You should tell him that there's nothing to worry about, we both stopped the Rattrays from draining bill the vampire so all is well now" I said to the dog as he just barked and wagged his tail. "Talking to a dog, I'm off my rocker" I giggled to myself before I said goodbye to the dog and he went back into the forest. I turned to the moon once more, I sighed contentedly as I basked in the moonlight, I stood there for a few more relaxing moments before I trudged to my car where I looked down the parking lot and they still sat; Bill and Sook in a conversation. Heheh, tomorrow will be fun when I pester for info.

I unlocked my jeep, getting in and turning it on. My radio turned on quietly, I hummed along to a song I didn't remember as I pulled out. Sookie didn't even look up but I didn't mind, she seemed to preoccupied with the newest resident of Bon Temps so I just drove the way home in silence. I usually sung as I drove but I felt too exhausted after confronting the Rattrays. The drive was quiet, silent even except the faint music in the background which truthfully I didn't mind the silence.

I turned into my driveway, marveling at the southern colonial home in hues of white and blue. The willow trees swaying slightly in the wind while the moon reflected on the hood of my car as I left my car. The porch light flicked on as I walked up the steps, I unlocked the door quickly stepping inside but I got that feeling I was being watched. The feeling still crept upon my skin as I walked up the stairs to my room, I tried to ignore it as I passed pictures and paintings in the halls, many of them painted by me and my mother. Slinging off my bag, letting it drop to the floor, I entered my room in exhaustion. I shed my clothing off quickly and jumped to the bed where I quickly snuggled into the sheets and slipped into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two….

Isisa's POV

I twitched my nose as I felt the sunlight beating against my face, I began to stretch in bed like a cat as I flipped the blankets off me. I take one step to the bathroom and automatically I tumbled to the floor. I groaned and wince as I felt my wrist throb slightly when I got up from the floor. I began to flex my wrist to judge how the pain levels were, they weren't noticeable.

I walked to the bathroom, starting my routine as I thought back to what happened that last night. Sookie and Bill seemed to hit it off, she needed someone in her life even if it was a vampire with a questionable past. But in truth, I was still weary of him but I couldn't judge if I haven't even talked to him officially. I had finished my shower and let the steam out as I exited it, my hair dripping wet so I wring it out in the sink before I move to wipe the fog off the mirror.

I wiped the fog off my mirror only to be pulled into a vision; I stood in a great hall which looked to be Grecian in structure. The pillars were a whitewashed stone, most likely marble while lanterns lit the walls around me. I barely looked around when I was met with the sight of a woman standing in the pale moonlight; I felt familiar with her even if I was in a vision. A rush of air breezes past me and it stops beside the woman, that breeze of wind was a man. I was shocked as I look over the man who was tall, muscular and had ahead of wavy brown hair even though I felt that he was droolworthy; he had an aura around him that said 'No.'

"My child, How fares the night?" The mysterious woman asks in a cool, calming accented voice that drew me in within seconds. "My Goddess, It does not fair well. Tonight marks the night where I shall never see you again.." He answered back solemnly; his head was down in moments as he knelt before her. She then turned, and I was shocked; her features were the same as my own but her eyes were a startling violet color. She smiled comfortingly as she placed a hand on the man's cheek; barely caressing it as the man began to tear up. Red tears slid down his cheeks as he knows in his heart that he couldn't change her opinion; "It's alright my child, all will be well with all children of the night.." She leaned down and kissed his tears away before kissing his forehead one last time.

As I watched this, my heart ached for the man before me but I felt more for the woman; I could sense the uncertainty in her mind, the worry in her heart as she silently ordered her child away. She was now all alone; her white dress gently swaying as she walked closer to my hidden location. I was almost worried that she knew I was here; it certainly felt that way when she caught my eyes just a moment ago. But she didn't disturb my hiding spot; she walked by with grace and elegance in every step and I watched silently before she turned sharply and announced "Time gives all answers.." than BAM.

I'm back in my present setting; left with a undying sense of confusion and wonder at what that woman just said and did. It was one of the weirdest visions that I've gotten but right now the headache afterwards hurt the worst out of all of them also. I moaned as I rubbed my temples as the pain from having visions showed up. Good thing that it was my day off. I quickly grabbed my ibuprofen and took two pills as I quickly dressed in my day off attire, which consisted of shorts and a green tank and white thigh high socks.

I was thinking of the woman and that man from my vision as I rushed down the stairs only to trip again. Ugh this clumsiness is going to be the death of me, I watched how i stepped as i didn't want to trip again before I went into the kitchen while I rubbed my knees which were scuffed from the hardwood floor. I fetched my mug and started to make my herbal tea, I switched on the radio and my favorite song Counting Stars came on. I hummed along and sang too as I danced around the kitchen. Before long the kettle shrieked as the water had just finished boiling, I steeped the tea and walked into the living room to settle on my comfy couch.

The woman and the man who had the vibe of vampire nestled their way into my mind as I sipped my tea. Savoring the taste of a sweet herbal tea for a few moments before I set my tea down as the radio continued playing. I pulled the curtains that were drawn together, Sunlight came pouring into the room causing the shadows to disappear. I remembered my mom telling me that even though she loved the night, the day held a special spot in her heart.

I always knew it had something to do with my father but I never asked for I knew it caused her pain to think about him. That didn't mean I didn't know what he looked like; I mean I know what he looks like from paintings that my mother had done, bright luminescent amber eyes paired with golden brown hair form a picture in my mind as I unconsciously laid in the sunlight on the floor. As I laid soaking in the sunlight; I thought about the silliest things like popcorn but that only lasted till my phone rang rather harshly as it drug me from my daydreams.

I picked it up from the table where it laid, and answered only to hear Sookie's voice coming through. "Isie! Maudette Pickens was murdered last night! Do you think Bill did it?" she asked me cautiously as if scared for my answer. I sighed as I sat down back in the sunlight, a warmth filled me as the sun rays shined on me. "Sook, it could be a possibility but we don't have much evidence at this point. But I'm sure that dwelling on it especially if it's you will cause a lot of stress. And no, I don't think Bill murdered Maudette because he wouldn't want to hurt his chances with you" and I finished that sentence with a teasing tone as I mentioned Bill to her. I could almost feel sookie's want and embarrassment as I finished my sentence, I could practically see her blushing face as she sputtered an answer "well, um um".

I laugh warmly as I stand and walk to my easel, which held a painting of the wilderness that was behind my home. I look across the canvas which was half-finished, it beheld the willow trees in my yard; gently swaying in the breeze. "Oh Shush Isie! Oh Jason just walked up, I'll talk to you later. Jason seems like he's in a nosy mood" she said in a joking tone. "Bye Sookie!" I crooned as I smiled as I set my phone down.

Before I turn my body; the phone rings once more, sighing reluctantly I answer the phone "Hello? Isisa here.." I say warmly as I check the clock before looking down to the floor. "Isisa? This is Kathy at the Hospital, we're hoping that you can come in today at around 9. If you can't that's perfectly fine." Kathy who was my supervising officer at Shreveport Hospital said in a rush as she projected uneasiness and an urgent feeling through the phone which caused me to tap my foot nervously. I think for a moment as I answer back warmly "Sure, I'll be there at 9." And I hear the gratitude in Kathy's tone as she thanks me several times before hanging up.

I finally set the phone back down as I look to the picture on the wall; my grandfather and I stood beside each other, grinning into the camera before a huge mural which I had completed for the library in town. But ever since I came back home to Bon Temps to live with my grandfather after my mom died, Sookie has been there for me when my grandfather had to go into the hospital and when i began working two jobs, so I just couldn't leave her in her time of need ever. In the midst of these thoughts I faced my easel again and quickly grabbed the paintbrush; dipping into my paints and started painting.

The radio played as I drifted into my moment of simply painting.

A few Hours later…

I breathed out as I looked upon the finished painting that I let out to dry when I heard a knock upon my doors. I looked down at myself, spatters of paint covered my clothing and I was sure that the paint was in my hair but I didn't care. A knock came again as I made my way to the door, I let down my mind's barriers but I heard static for a moment until I heard _I can smell her scent from even on the other side of the door. What is she?_

It was Bill, I sigh before I smile as I creaked the door open slightly. Bill smiled slightly before his eyes widened at my current state of dress. I held up my hand to stop him before he asked, " I've just spent hours painting, now please come in Bill". Bill smiled again as he stepped through the threshold of my home, he stood in the living room looking at my painting. "This is a wonderful piece, you are quite talented" he commented as I motioned for him to sit on the couch as I sat on my recliner. "Thank you, but may I ask first why are you here?" I asked as I tugged on my splatter painted hair. Bill coughed awkwardly before he answered "I came to thank you for helping sookie with those drainers last night, I didn't thank you last night because" and I cut him off "when you became lovestruck by sookie correct?".

Bill looked to me sheepishly as he just smiles "I was actually.." he admits which earns him brownie points in my book which was hard to do, but now came the best part of best friend duties. I faced him fully as I looked into his eyes; he tried to hide his worry as I said "If you ever hurt Sookie, break her heart, leave her for no clear reason which will ultimately hurt her. I don't care if i die in the process; i will castrate you." My gaze wasn't wavering as i spoke these words which he flinched when i said castrate, i inwardly chuckled but i wasn't kidding when i said those words. He nodded; accepting my threat with relative ease "I don't ever want to hurt Sookie in any way; I won't hurt Sookie in anyway" He clarified as I notice his hands were semi-protecting his junk which made it very hard for me to keep a straight face.

"Good, Now are you okay? you did almost get drained yesterday.." I ask concerned while I move around my living room; picking up paint supplies that I must've dropped or threw. I could tell he was watching me as he spoke "I'm fine, vampires are resilent; we heal very quickly depending on our age." I glance to him curiously "How old are you BIll?"

He chuckled as he answered back "I am 145 years old in vampire years, 30 when i was turned so 175 in total" I look to him surprise as he must have lived through the civil war and such; just what Sookie's grandmother Adele loves. I have a mischievous grin upon my face as I say " You know Bill, Sookie's grandmother is head of the historical society around her. I'm sure that if you.." he chuckles as I knew that he knew what i doing.

"You are the type to put others before yourself Isisa." he stated simply; I nodded surprised at his words and his inherent honesty which I got the feeling he wasn't always the most honest. " I try too.." I murmur softly as I remember what my mother always said 'Helping others need no gratitude, the happiness of doing it is enough'. Before he could answer; I had glanced to the clock; it read 8:15. "WORK!" i gasp out as i race past Bill who was as clueless as a jaybird. "I've got to be at Shreveport Hospital in about 45 minutes so I'm sorry to cut this talk short but.." Bill nods as he smiles gentlemanly "Of course Isisa, goodnight." and he leaves my home in a rush of air.

I rush up my stairs; surprisingly not tripping and falling splat on my face. Pulling my uniform out of the drawers; shedding my paint ridden clothing and wiping away the paint on my hair. I put on the mandatory maroon uniforms; clipped my nurses ID on before i braid my hair into a simple french braid.

Grabbing my keys and bag; i rush down to the stairs till i trip once again. "Ugh...Elegance and grace do not describe me." I murmur as i pick my body off the ground again. I quickly walk outside; breathing in the night air as I lock my door with a swift motion, I turn to the steps and enter my car.

The drive to Shreveport was quiet, uneventful until I sense something out in the woods. I keep driving down the highway but i couldn't shake the feeling that something was out there but curiously it kinda felt like Sam's presence but I pushed that away because how could Sam be in the woods for goodness sakes. I turn up the volume on the radio so I could hear the music a bit better. I finally arrived at the Hospital which was in need of an outside renovation, I turned the car off; checked my phone 8:45 the clock read which made me inwardly smile as i walked into the main lobby; as I entered the hospital; i always got the feelings of depression, gloominess, grief, worry and sometimes the rare feelings of happiness. So i always made sure I threw up my mental shield or else i would go mental if i endured so many conflicting emotions.

I passed by the children's place, then the testing rooms and the M.R.I rooms before I entered the E.R where Kathy, a middle-aged woman with her hair put up in a tight bun but I could see her frazzled nerves as she bustled about the medical beds. She glanced to my arrival and rushed to me as she smiled tiredly "Oh Thank Goodness you're here Isisa..These past few days have been extremely busy; I've pulled doubles." SHe let out a yawn as I smile comfortingly "go home Kathy, you need the rest. I've got this here.." She nods as she points to the other three nurses who identified as Janice, Mel, and Lynn. "If you need me, just page me and I'll be here." she stated before she began to walk away with a newfound slouch in her posture.

Janice found her way to me; her blue eyes shining as she greeted me before she left to get new bandages for a patient. Mel was stitching a man's hand up as she just nodded to me while Lynn strutted over to me and pointed to the room on the end "There's a woman and a woman in there that need your care; get to it" she ordered me as she strutted away. 'lil...beeepp' I rather not cuss but Lynn always seemed to bring out the worst in me.

I shook away those violent thoughts of finally punching Lynn in the face but place a calm smile upon my face as i enter the room where a tall, blonde woman stood beside the bed where a busty brunette sat; the brunette was sickly pale while the blonde was a white pale; i automatically recogonize her a a vampire and i confirmed it when our eyes met and my eyes flashed a violet when i had turned away.

"Hello, now what seems to be the problem?" I asked to the blonde as the brunette was pretty much out of it; i moved to the brunette as I whispered softly to her "Lay down sweetie.." The blonde woman watched me with intrigued eyes as she leaned in close and inhaled my scent it seemed before she purred her answer "Feeding accident..she'll need transfusions." I look to her and nod "Alright, then what's her blood type?" I ask as I move to place the blood pressure cuff on the brunette's arm. "O-negative..." she continues to watch me as i work delingently to check the brunette's vitals and everything before looking to the blonde vampire. "Will you need to leave? I mean when I bring in the tranfusions?" The blonde looks to me in slight annoyance as if she thought I didn't know of her self restraint.

"I mean for you not to be uncomfortable; I know you're a vampire which is surprising as most do not bring their 'blood source' to the hospital so i was just looking out for your well-being also." I clarified as i didn't want her to be in contempt with me as i worked on the brunette. She was surprised, that's all i could sense from her clear emotions and then a tinge of intrigue as she answers back in a slight accented voice "No, it's quite alright...I shall be fine unless you'd like to offer me a vein." Her was voice was dripping seduction as she looked over my body with a lustful gaze.

I chuckle as i shake my head "No, Maybe one day..I might have too but not today." I gave her a wink as i left the room; well she bats for the home team. I make my way to the blood transfusion room where i get all the necsassry equiment and the blood efore heading back to the room where the blonde vampire was awaiting my arrival with a seductive grin upon her face as she caught my arm just before i placed the needle in the brunette. "What's your name Darling?" her breath hit my neck as I motioned to my nametag with a smirk upon my face. "Nametag." I answer back as I begin the tranfusion process, it continued for several minutes as we both stayed silent.

We both didn't say anything to each other as i continued to check the tube and the machine as she just watched me. I didn't bother with glancing into her mind as I knew that she was leaning into my direction and her eyes were to my breast where my nametag sat. "Isisa..." her silk like voice purred as she looked to my face which was in concentration mode as i unhooked the machine;and gently bandaged the brunette who's color was returning and her eyes were more responsive when i flashed my penlight into them.

"I shall pay the fee for this treatment. Where may i do this?" She asked smoothly as I sat up the young brunette who was still wobbling. "Turn left and continue down the hall for about five doors when you'll come upon a nurse's station." The blonde vampire simply nods before leaving in a rush of air.

As i take care of the woman who was currently sitting up on the bed; I handed her an apple juice and cookies. "Eat this before you go, and make sure to drink several glasses of water during the next twenty four hours." The woman just nods silently as she sips the apple juice. The blonde vampire enters the room once more as she glances to the brunette with eyes of indiffernce before they caught mine once more "Thank you Isisa." her smooth accented voice called out as she and the brunette left the hospital room "No need to thank me." I comment before they go and I notice the blond vampire quirk a smile before they go.

**Several hours pass...**

I'm drowsy and a bit frazzled; a car accident brought in several new patients needing immiedant care which pushed all of us into overdrive. I finally stabilized my share of the patients before I left to visit my grandfather in his hospital room. I felt the change in the air as I entered the hall where all of the elderly stayed; where the ones that no one could care for stayed, i always felt an immense feeling of guilt when i entered his room. I should've been able to care for him but i wasn't and now...

His room was in tones of blues and yellows; he slept on the bed in the middle of the room while a couch sat on the far side of the room where a small patient's table sat with his cards and his bonquet of lillies which i always brought a new bonquet everytime i visited in the mornings. "Hi grandpa, it's Isie.." I greeted quietly as i moved to sit beside his bed side with a gloomy smile upon my face. He didn't answer me as he was asleep but i didn't mind that...he needs his rest..

I nestled into the chair beside him while my eyes drooped under exhaustion before i slipped into a deep sleep.

**A/N- Hi everyone who is currently reading this fanfiction; Did you notice that I inserted Pam a little bit earlier than Eric? I planned for that, it's going to be pretty important later on. And Thank you so much to FangirlingCirca1992 because you were my first ever review on here, :) I hope you've enjoyed this part of Decisions,Decisions. **

**Plus! DISCLAIMER- I don't own Trueblood, if i did...Godric wouldn't have died and Eric wouldn't be all lonely now...he'd have me. xD just kidding...**


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rose; so did the elderly man with a grey silver beard, he wouldn't deny that waking up every morning at dawn was a pain for his creaking bones and aching muscles. He sat up with a wobbling arm to steady him when he felt a hand beside his; he tilted his head to look over to see his granddaughter, curled in that chair in a probably uncomfortable position.

Her ink black hair was mussed, he could tell that she was twisting in her sleep; he noticed the nurse's uniform on her. 'She must've came in late in the night' he thought as a tinge of guilt hit him as he knew his lovely granddaughter was working two jobs to support his hospital fees, deep down he knew she showed the world that she could handle it but sometimes she needed a break from it all.

He sighed softly before reaching over and touching her hand; shaking it gently as he whispered "Isie, wake up child. It's morning.."

Isisa's POV

In her sleep, she truly never dreams unless it was of great importance that managed to trickle it's way into her mind. As she dreamt; it was too realistic, it didn't feel like a dream….as she focused on the dream, she knew that it wasn't a dream; it was a vision.

I was standing in front of Merlotte's when I hear a scream of pain pierce the air. 'Sookie!' I pratically scream in my mind as I race forward, past the rows of cars that always seemed to surprise me when I came upon a grisly scene. Sookie was getting the snot kicked out of her by the Rattrays; anger filled me as I rushed forward, pushed Denise off of Sookie. I barely glanced to Sookie when Mike hits me across the jaw. I felt the sharp pain hit me hard; it was disoriatating for a moment but then the next hit came.

And the next, And the next… I was groaning underneath the hits to my stomach, I felt a rib crack in between those hits but I knew that they were focusing on me and not Sookie; I was glad about that. Somehow I found the strength to stand and face them; Sookie laid behind me while Denise and Mike were circling me "You're gonna die bitch.." Denise crooned as she sneered those bent outta shape teeth at me. "Well…Everyone does someday." I said simply as I shrugged my shoulders; all that mattered right now was Sookie.

They both growled in frustration at my indifference; it was almost like they wanted my fear; wanted to savor it 'Sadistic Bastards…' I thought as Mike came at me while he thought I was distracted but I wasn't so with a burst of strength I hit him in his tender neck and he howls with pain.

Denise wasn't too happy with that, so she came at me next with a knife in her hand; looks like this is goin to hurt but who you say, sure as heck not goin to be me. But a breeze of air rushes past me and I see Denise being thrown into the trees; her body breaking under so much force. While Mike looks around frantically before soon after he is the next one thrown into trees; falling through the branches as if he was a rag doll. I'm looking around as if who's there, why did..all these questions fill my mind but the answer to all of them spoke when Bill came out of the darkness. "Bill?" I questioned as I fell backwards; landing harshly on my bottom, jarring all my pains and the ribs I know I've fractured.

"Isisa.." He rushes to me but I weakly push him away "Sookie first, Sookie first." I weakly mumble as the adrenaline wears down and all I'm left with is a body full of pain and a mind that is too weak to comprehend it. He looks to Sookie with a soften gaze before I feel that breeze once more and I know then that he was over there.

The moonlight barely hit me as I laid in the grass underneath the willows; my eyes ached to be open, all I wanted to do was sleep. I painfully moved sideways till the moonlight hit me head on; I sighed painfully as my ribs protested quite loudly too because I saw black spots in my vision for a second. When that moonlight hit me; it was almost like a rejunvinating cloth waas being placed on me, my aches disappeared, my ribs no longer protested..it was as if I was as good as new.

But a gentle touch to my hand, the subtle shaking to my hand woke me up from this dream that I was certain it was a vision. I blink rapidly as I feel the early morning sun behind me; I see my grandpa in between my frequent rubbing of my eyes. "Good Morning Grandpa.." I whispered happily as I looked to him fully.

"Good Morning Isisa..How was your night?" my grandfather motioned to my state of wear and to the mess that I call hair with a smile full of hidden guilt. I glanced down to see my nurse's uniform before I answer "It was kinda hectic, but nothing I can't handle." I smile warmly to chase away the guilt in his features. He nods stiffly as if he knew what I was doing but I truly meant that I could handle it.

"How are you grandpa? I mean it, no lying this time" I chastised playfully but semi-seriously because trying to get other to stop worrying about must run in the family because grandpa does it to all the time. "I've been doing fine Isie, kinda wanting some grandchildren but I can wait…" I blush as I push his hand away playfully.

"grandpa! You know I want to wait for all that…" I mumble embarrassed out of my mind as he just chuckles "Isie, you are a beautiful girl; I know so. You know how many times that one male nurse..Hmm what's his name..Charlie yeah Charlie keeps on asking about you. I can't stop to eat my pudding without him asking when are you coming to visit." He teased me as I blush a light red, you'd think it was just the grandmothers that wants grandchildren but nooooo.. My grandfather has to be like them.

"I'm just spouting the truth darling, just the honest truth. You can check if you'd like" he motioned to the his ever balding head; I shake my head 'No', I never read his mind, I didn't have to; he told me the truth and that was all that mattered to me.

"Nope grandpa, I believe you." I put my hands up in mock surrender as he chuckles warmly. "I know you do child, I know." He looks away for a moment; his expresson turning somber for a moment as I glance to where he's looking at. It was of the sky; the early morning sky was always the best to me, the faintest of colors still remained from the dawn and the air smells so clean even if it was polluted air.

"Grandpa?" I murmur in a slight whisper as he turns back to me with a tearful smile "Nothing's wrong honey… just an old memory." I nod unconvinced but he just smiles his old wisdom filled smile; pushing my lips upward into my own smile as he reaches forward and pinches my cheeks. "Have you been gaining weight child?" he asks curious as he keeps pinching my cheeks in a teasing manner. Soon a yell from the room filled the air "GRANDPA!" and then rich laughter filled the halls soon after.

A couple of hours pass….

I was currently driving back home to take a well deserved shower and then get ready for my shift at Merlotte's; I was singing along to the music that currently played on my radio, a song called 'Little Devil' by Neil something, I couldn't pronounce his last name for nothing.

I hummed and sang for that thirty minute drive; I may have gotten some weird looks but I didn't care about that, my mood was in the range of amazing. My grandpa and I talked about the most obscene things but then it got serious to the end as he kept saying that I should quit one of my jobs and have fun, preferable have some grandchildren if I could. I always laugh when he mentioned grandchildren, but I knew he meant all those words.

I hadn't really thought about later on in life, marriage…children; It sounds ridiculous but I always thought that kind of dismal repetive life wasn't for me but I do love children so.. can't throw that possibility away. But marriage would be difficult as I wasn't one for relationships because I wanted mine to last not to race through them like lightning.

I was drifting into my thoughts once again as I pulled into my little gravel driveway; all the way down to my two story home where Sookie's car was parked underneath a willow. I parked right beside her and quickly exited my car only to be tackled by my best friend "Sookie!" I yell with surprise as she hugs me tight "Hi Isie, how was work?" she asked as she galanced down to my rumpled nurse's uniform.

"Pretty hectic, I helped a vampire out though.." I mussed as I remembered the seductive blond with a eastern accent. Sookie practically jumped all over that "Was it Bill?" "Why did the vampire need help?" were her immediate questions, I motion for her to sit on the porch with me like we always did. "No it wasn't Bill" I clarified as I gave her a sly teasing smile before I continued "It was a feeding accident and she just looked out for her blood donor." I said dismissively while she took in the words as if they were gold and diamonds.

She sat beside me while I stretched all my limbs like a cat; "Isie… what do you think about Bill? You are one of my best friends so you're opinion is worth a bunch so be honest please.." she asked me with a slight worrisome tone in her voice while her emotions were scattered as she looked to me with those big brown eyes.

I took a deep breath as I gathered my thoughts "I believe love is capable with anyone; if you ever do fall in love with Bill, then I won't judge at all" I state simply but as I finish my words; a sly smile comes upon my lips "But if he ever hurts you, I'll casterate him." She gasped out in playful horror as she didn't think I'd do that but I would. I give her this sly smile as I say "I mean it too; and I told him so too." She grabs my shoulders then.

"What? When?" she asks frantically; I inwardly laughed at her school girl behavior as I answer "Yesterday before work, He came over to thank me." I could see her eyes flash with jealously but I just place a hand on her shoulder as I gently reasurred her "Sookie, you know my type; you've heard it like a million times before…" and she chuckles "Of course. So you threatened Bill with casteration?" She asks again to clarify.

"Of course! You're my best friend and I can't leave the soon to be boyfriend without a casteration threat; it's like textbook best friend duh, didn't you know?" I give her this snooty impression as I playfully nudge her while she laughs warmly "Oh Isisa, I don't know what I'd do without you…" she murmurs thoughtfully as she looks to me with a smile.

I smile softly before I say "You wouldn't, I fill your life with adventure and amazing memories that you'll tell for years to come" I made a theatrically motion with my hand before we both erupt into laughter.

"Want to sunbath?" She asked as she looked over to me after our fit of laughter "Sure! Let me get my suit and we will." I agree happily but then I stop "But I've got work today…" I murmur mournfully as she just waves it off "So do I! but we can be golden and have a wonderful glow before we work." She says cheerfully as we enter my home.

She looks to the painting with eyes full of awe; "That's beautiful, Isisa you still have it; that wonderful talent of seeing things differently and painting them for the world to see…" I smile at her praise as I walk up the stairs "You can have that one if you'd like?" I offered as she looked to me "Isie… you, I couldn't. you should sell that." She motioned to my painting as she said this.

"Sook, I rather you have it than a old fart who'll just stick it on their wall just to impress people." I state simply as she nods "Okay..if you're sure" she murmurs softly as she glances to me before she throws her hand out in front "Isie! Watch out." I barely look down to see the rug all rumpled and me slipping on it. "Ugh…." I moan lightly as I fell forward; landing on my poor palms.

"You're so clumsy!" sookie said in a fit of light laughter as she helped me up with steady hands. I playfully glare at her as I agreed "I know, isn't that sad? My grandfather has wonderful balance as did my mom but I'm the one born with two left feet." She just chuckles at my predicament as we walk to my bedroom where the sunlight streamed through the open bay windows.

"You're room is a tad messy.." she comments as she picks up a sketchbook from the ground; "Sookie, I'm a messy organized person. You know that." I point out as I open the drawer of my swimsuits to pick out a lavender one. She nods "I know, every sleepover we had; your bag would be so cluttered but if you needed to find something, bam! You'd find it right on the spot." She comments wistfully as she plomps down on my bed with a comfortable sigh.

"True, very true." I murmur with a smile as I go into the bathroom where I yell "Sookie! I'm going to take a shower!" and "Okay!" was all that she yelled back as I quickly stripped and hopped into the shower before turning on the water. I shivered slightly when the cold water hit me first but sighed happily as the hot water came on next; I let the water pound at my back; massaging my muscles before I washed my hair then my body before I shaved lastly.

When I hopped out of the shower; I dried off before putting lotion on, I briefly let my hand run over the only tattoo I had. It was a lotus blossom; simple, just the outline of one on the edge of my hip bone. It wasn't noticeable when I wore my bathing suit so it was fine; I put on my bathing suit. I really like this one, it was lavender creamy color that went well with my olive skin tone; it sorta matched the flecks of violet in my green eyes and did wonders to my figure. I walk out of the bathroom to find sookie laying on my bed with her eyes closed; I have a mischievous smile as I sit beside her and gently poke her cheek.

She tries to bat away my hand; but I poke her again; she tries once more to grab my hand but my hand barely escapes hers. I tickle her quickly as she jumps away "Isisa!" and she jumps at me as I laugh warmly while I dodge her until I trip ever so elegantly to the ground.

She laughs at me as I stick out my tongue at her; "Pain.." I whisper theatrically as she gives me a hand to help me up with. "Lets go get our tan on!" she cheers with a smile as she tugs me outside where she had set up our lawn chairs and such. "Sookie, remember if I get skin cancer… so will you." I pointed out with a smile as she looks to me in alarm "Don't jinx us!" and I laugh warmly as we both settle into our lawn chairs.

Several minutes pass with us just being silent; soaking in the much needed rays of the warm of sunlight. I feel the sunlight hitting me through my closed eyes as I sigh with a relaxed smile upon my lips as Sookie looks to me as she pokes my cheek.

"Isisa, have you been gaining weight?' she asks with a sly smile upon her face as I groan in exasperation "No… I've been the same weight for years Sookie, you and grandpa.." I shake my head in mock horror. "How is he?" she asks soon after that I mention him.

I look to her; with my hand up to block the blinding rays "He's been good, I guess. He's still bedridden which I know for a fact that he absolutely hates. He still wants grandchildren, teases me beyond belief about them so.. I think he's doing the best he's done in awhile." I remark warmly as my eyes fill up with a shimmer tears as I didn't even want to think of losing him.

"I'm glad Isie…" Sookie says quietly as she reaches over to be a one armed hug that proved to be quite helpful with the mess of emotions that I sometimes struggled to keep away from rushing out.

We smile to another while we both closed our eyes to resume our tanning, we continued our tanning for a couple of hours; evening our tans out before we glanced to another "Tea?" Sookie asked hopeful as her eyes met mine while I smile "Of course!" and we jump and rush to my kitchen where I poured two glasses out for us.

"Mmmm.." Sookie sighs happily as she takes a long sip of the ice cold iced tea that I slipped a lemon wedge in as I did always; taking a sip out my own glass and agreeing with her noise. I look at us briefly with a smile "Dang, we got golden brown" and Sookie glances to her body with a outward cheer, she smiles to me "told you so, we needed this chill time. You especially." She points out as she takes another sip of tea.

"Shush, I'm not that pressured by work…" I say defending my lifesyle as I take a sip of tea before Sookie blurts out "Bill came over last night to talk to me. We went out on a walk and we talked about a little bit of everything. But did you know he was alive during the civil war?" And she looked to me with bright eyes and intrigue and curiousity were her two main emotions along with a sense of attraction to Bill.

"Yup, I asked him how old he was and figured it out on my own." I said with a slight smile as she sticks her tongue out at me as she didn't expect I would know. "Well he offered to speak with my gran as a favor; you know? And we'll be talking about after work tonight." She says with a hopeful smile as she sips her tea.

"Sounds like a romantic meeting; underneath the stars, the breeze caressing your skin…" I winked at her as she erupts into giggles at my corny romantic voice. "Maybe?" and when she says that I got that itching feeling in the back of my mind and I'm immediate to remember my dream that we were both savagely beaten upon.

"Sook, you'll be careful right?" I ask cautiously as I set my glass down with a careful glance to her as I still inwardly cringe at the beating she gotten. She smiles softly to me, touched by the worry I expressed "Of course, I'll be careful…plus I've got you to casterate him if he tries anything." We both cringe into smiles as we continue talking till the clock rings at 4:00pm.

"We've got work pretty soon, can I get ready here?" Sookie asks as she sets her glass down and looks to me. "Of course, you've got an extra uniform up in the left drawer." I comment as we leave the kitchens to go upstairs.

In about twenty minutes; we're both ready and leaving my house in a rush. Sookie climbed into her little yellow car while I climbed into my jeep; we smiled to one another as she left first then I did. I still had that inkling of that horrible feeling in the back of my mind but I knew maybe that I could change it, maybe just a little.

**A/N- Hi everyone who reads this story currently; This chapter is kinda of a filler one in truth, it shows the bond between Isisa and her grandfather and also the bond of friendship between her and Sookie. Oh and when she tripped on the stairs; that's how my friends usually react when I trip. They laugh while helping me up. :) **

**Next chapter- stuff goes down. x3 **

**Disclaimer- I don't own TrueBlood, I only Isisa and her grandfather and any other characters you never heard of. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Isisa's POV

So Sookie and I arrived at work within seconds of each other; which was not bad because then Sam wouldn't tease me about being late if I had Sookie with me, I knew of Sam's infatuation with Sookie and hadn't yet given it much thought only drifted to it when I caught Sam thinking about her during work which was more frequent than I could count.

I parked underneath that same willow in the dream; jarring another sense of that foreboding feeling in my, Sookie was already out of her little car and she sent me a MM (Mind message) **Isisa…Is it bad that I'm excited for work to be over?**

_No, It's not bad. You like Bill… simple as that. _I sent back with a smile but inside I was a ball of worries if my gut feeling was right while I exited my car and made my way over to her with my bag slung across my body, she blushes lightly at my bluntness before she lightly pushes me. "shush Isie…" she murmurs as we walk to the entrance of Merlotte's.

As we open the door, we are bombarded with the thoughts of others.

_Ugh, My mortgage is due today…and I ain't got the money. Might as well get drunk._

_Oh shit. Oh shit, my mama is gonna kill me when she figures out what I'd done._ A picture of a kid shopthrifting fills our mind; Sookie glances to me as we continue the walk through the restaraunt.

_Look at those tits, Damn girl. What I'd do to you…_

We barely glance to each other with our noses wrinkled up at the obscene image that was brought into our minds from that last thought. Sookie took a deep breath as she tried her hardest to put a shield up, with a little mental push from me; she gets one up.

**Thanks, Isie** was all that she sent me as we walk past Tara who says "Wow, did you both sunbathe? Girl, you as dark as me." She motions to me as I point to Sookie "It was her idea…" Sookie looks to me in mock horror as I continue to speak "She's the one with the fascination with sunlight…" and then Tara begins to laugh as Sookie sputters a retaliation "No, you've got the same one!" she defends as Tara and me begin laughing before we're interrupted by Sam who is smirking to all of us as he says "Ladies, I believe it is time for work." he makes a slight shooing motion.

Tara opens her mouth to retaliate while I just spout off "Don't get your boxers in a twist Sam... unless you don't wear boxers." I give him a horrified glance at the possibility of him wearing tidy whities or some other form of underwear. Sookie is holding back laughter as is Tara while Lafayette pops his head out of the kitchen with a grin.

"Who said anything about Boxers in a twist, cuz honey I can untwist any boxers" he gives us all a wink before disappearing into the kitchen while Sam gives us all a look; We smile to one another before we go to our sections to begin work. My section was full of families and older woman who seemed there just to gossip. "Did y'all hear about Maudette Pickens? Poor girl, strangeled in sleep." one woman spouted off as she took a sip of her iced tea. The one beside her just waved it off as if it was nothing "I think she deserved it, bein a fang banger an all" she spit out with much contempt.

I barely glanced to her as i served them their dinner of chicken fried steak and fried pickles; She glanced to me for a moment before her friend gasped "Lorna! Don't make accusations!" and apparently Lorna just waved it off as she took a vicious bite out of her food "It ain't an accusation, said they found the bites." and her friend just shook her head in shame.

"Lorna, it's bad to speak ill of the dead." and Lorna just waved it off as she continued to eat; while they conversed I walk around to my next tables, get their orders with ease and no sexual harassment today but then again, my shift has just started. I catch a thought that blows my mind though _Stackhouse was taken into custody for that Pickens girl's murder_

I hear a gasp from Sookie's section and instantly i knew it was Sookie who gasped; i look to her and see her playing it off as something dripped on her. _Sookie...You don't think that Jason did that, right? _I send to her as she catches my eyes and we stare to each for a moment; before she shakes her head. Her whole being was radiating a flurry of emotions that I tried to catch at least one of them but I couldn't so I look away to my table.

She doesn't answer me back for the rest of the night; and as soon as it's getting dark, Sookie is becoming antsy. I give her a teasing smile while Sam and Tara give her disapproving looks; when she walks up there she's confronted by them both. I can barely finish my section without feeling the tense emotions that plagued the air around them, as i move up there Sookie storms past me and back to her station.

I look to Sam and Tara who look extremely agitated; "Pitcher of lit bud please Sam..." I murmur softly as i look to them as Sam faces me with anger in his eyes; but it softens as he meets my eyes briefly. "Isie, could you please talk to her?" he murmurs as he hands me the pitcher while Tara looks at me with hopeful eyes.

I take the pitcher with a steady hand as I shake my head "You know how Sookie gets, and even I did talk to her about this. She'll give me the same answer that she gave you both. I know it sounds dismissive of me but you've got to realize that Sookie is her own person and she needs to learn from her own mistakes; you can't protect her from everything..." I look to them directly; my gaze never wavering as Sam just nods "You're right Isisa.. I just worry about her sometimes.." he murmurs as he looks to the bar top.

I just smile as I wave it off "It's alright Sam, I worry about her too.." and glancing to Tara who still has that steely gaze upon her face. "You might be right Isisa but that don't mean she endanger herself by being with that vamp!" she points out quite forcefully; i could feel her resolution on the subject so I knew there was no swaying her. "You might be right, you might be right..." I comment lowly as I move away from the bar and deliver the pitcher to the table of truckers that ordered it.

That woman and her friend had left hours earlier but that didn't mean what they gossiped about didn't stick with me; would Sookie be hated like that if anything did happen? Would she be okay with Bill being a vampire and not being able to grow old with her or see the dawn with her... I thought about this as I waitressed for about an hour more before it was me and Sookie's quitting time when I had that sickening feeling once again.

I hear the apologetic voice of Sookie and Sam as they talked things out; I managed to get my bag without disturbing them but I notice Sookie walking out the resteraunt with a skip in her step, I was overcome with worry and a slight tinge of anger as I hadn't been able to stop her but maybe I'l be able to stop it earlier on.

I rush out of the resteraunt; when I hear that first scream of pain pierce the air. 'Sookie!' I practically scream in my mind as I race forward, past the rows of cars that always seemed to surprise me when I came upon a grisly scene. Sookie was only beginning to get the snot kicked out of her by the Rattrays; anger filled me as I rushed forward, pushed Denise off of Sookie. I barely glanced to Sookie when Mike hits me across the jaw. I felt the sharp pain hit me hard; it was disorienting for a moment but then the next hit came.

And the next, And the next… I was groaning underneath the hits to my stomach, I felt a rib crack in between those hits but I knew that they were focusing on me and not Sookie; I was glad about that. Somehow I found the strength to stand and face them; Sookie laid behind me while Denise and Mike were circling me "You're gonna die bitch.." Denise crooned as she sneered those bent outta shape teeth at me. "Well…Everyone does someday." I said simply as I shrugged my shoulders; all that mattered right now was Sookie.

They both growled in frustration at my indifference; it was almost like they wanted my fear; wanted to savor it 'Sadistic Bastards…' I thought as Mike came at me while he thought I was distracted but I wasn't so with a burst of strength I hit him in his tender neck and he howls with pain.

Denise wasn't too happy with that, so she came at me next with a knife in her hand; looks like this is goin to hurt but who you say, sure as heck not goin to be me. But a breeze of air rushes past me and I see Denise being thrown into the trees; her body breaking under so much force. While Mike looks around frantically before soon after he is the next one thrown into trees; falling through the branches as if he was a rag doll. I'm looking around as if who's there, why did..all these questions fill my mind but the answer to all of them spoke when Bill came out of the darkness. "Bill?" I questioned as I fell backwards; landing harshly on my bottom, jarring all my pains and the ribs I know I've fractured. Just like in my vision, bit by painful bit...

"Isisa.." He rushes to me but I weakly push him away "Sookie first, Sookie first." I weakly mumble as the adrenaline wears down and all I'm left with is a body full of pain and a mind that is too weak to comprehend it. He looks to Sookie with a soften gaze before I feel that breeze once more and I know then that he was over there.

The moonlight barely hit me as I laid in the grass underneath the willows; my eyes ached to be open, all I wanted to do was sleep. I painfully moved sideways till the moonlight hit me head on; I sighed painfully as my ribs protested quite loudly too because I saw black spots in my vision for a second. When that moonlight hit me; it was almost like a rejunvinating cloth was being placed on me, my aches disappeared, my ribs no longer protested..it was as if I was as good as new.

I can barely hear the sounds of Sookie being revived from her injuries; I guess I was too out of it to care, my eyes fluttered closed just for a moment when I hear the frantic calls of Sookie as she tries to jar me back awake.

"Isisa!" She cries out but I just smile numbly at her before she turns to Bill who stood beside her. "Help her! Use your blood!" she says as she holds my injured form close; my vision blurs and everything fades into black.

Sookie's POV

"Bill! Help her now!" I practically scream as I cradle the unconscious form of my best friend; she was breathing just barely, it sounded raspy almost as if she was having an asthma attack. Bill knelt down to me and looked to me briefly before biting his wrist with a sickening sound; he moved to cradle Isisa who whimpered from the movement. "Please..Hurry." I whisper softly as I look down to the appearance of her; her face was already bruising a yellow blue color as her skin was flushed from each hit, her work uniform was torn in several places and she had blood on her shirt.

She may have looked better than I, but I knew the real damage was inside; Bill lifted her head and allowed his blood to flow into her barely opened mouth. I gasp as she immediately latches on, holding his wrist to her mouth as she drank; Bill was looking at her with a pleasure filled gaze like the one he gave me as I took his blood, I figured that all blood sucking was pleasurably before I notice he had closed his eyes and moved his wrist away from her mouth. "That's enough..." he murmured as he transferred her head back to my lap. "Thank you...Bill, Thank you so much.." I murmur as gratefulness fills me as i brush away her hair that had fallen into her face.

"I really don't know what I'd do without her...She's stands by me through thick and thin; made me smile while I cried" I hiccup as I hold back a shimmer of tears, pure relief in my being as i could see her visible wounds fading away. "She's always been so strong, taking care of her grandpa; paying his hospital bills...But I know she's hurting inside." I murmur softly as she softly smiled at my touch.

Bill is just looking to me as i do this; never saying a word as he just listens, it was nice to have complete silence in my mind except for my own thoughts which were pretty hectic at the moment but I look up and smile warmly "Thank you.." He smiles that seductive smile as he murmurs "It's a debt to be paid..." he mentions softly in that southern accent that always seems to pull my ears to him; I warmed slightly as a blsuh comes upon my cheeks but before Bill could comment on anything, Isisa woke up with a gasp.

Isisa's POV

During my unconscious spell; I tasted something slightly sweet, but more sour than sweet. I immediately felt the healing warmth that it gave and instantly wanted more; i grasp whatever it was and took a deep suck, feeling the warmth rushing through me. I felt it disappear after that deep suck and I was left in the darkness.

I could feel my bruises fade, my skin heal and most of all my ribs were cracking back into place; and healing from the fractures caused by that beating I got. You know those moments in between conscious and unconscious mind; I had this strangest feeling as if whatever I drank was trying to tie me to something. As if i was the ship and whatever I drank was the rope that tied me to port, but i didn't like this feeling that it brought; I didn't feel anything for the metaphorical port... So i rejected it; rejected the bond or the rope that tied me to whatever, whomever.

I feel a jolt and I gasp as I wake up in the arms of Sookie and with Bill standing above her with the most strangest expression upon his face as if he was trying to figure me out. "Oh thank goodness!" Sookie crooned in her southern accent as she hugs me tight, practically squeezing the air out of my newly healed lungs. "Sook...Air, Need Air." I whisper out in a slight gasp as she drops her arms away with a gasp of her own.

"Sorry Isie, I'm just glad you're alright.." she wipes a tear away from her eyes as she looks away sheepishly "Oh Sookie, I won't ever leave yah alone. I promise." I give her a reassured hug as she nods from within my grasp. As the hug ended, I glance down to my outfit "Huh, well i got the snot kicked out me..." I comment after awhile as I motion for Sookie to stand so we both could be level with Bill who was just watching silent as ever.

We both stand and I look to Sookie curiously "How? Am I.." I leave the question hanging and you know who picks it up, Bill who answers me with that southern gentleman accent "I healed you, with my blood.." I give him a intrigued look "Really? Your blood?" He nods as I go into a thinking mode "So... that was what that sour yet sweet stuff was..." Sookie gives me an incredulous look as she asks "Sour? All I tasted was sweetness.." BIll was emanating curiosity and intrigue as he glanced to the moon briefly.

"Must be different taste buds?" I said dismissively but I glance to Bill who evades my glance; Sookie just nods unconvinced as she looks to me once more before I catch the look in her eyes "Hey, Sookie.. I'm gonna go home..I definately need a shower and plus I'm kinda hungry." She gives me a grateful look as I know she wants to talk with Bill by herself.

"Bill, protect her for goodness sakes." I ask as I smile to them both as I walk away "You'll be okay right Isie?" Sookie asks me before I leave to my car which coincidently was parked right across from where we were attacked. "i'll be fine Sook, go talk with Loverboy for awhile.. Just be careful." I motion to them both with a small smile upon my lips as Sookie blushes while Bill allows a slight smirk to come upon his lips.

I walk away to my jeep where I quickly get in and drive away; Sookie waves to me briefly before I exit the parking lot of Merlotte's and onto the highway where I drive for about five miles and turn into my home. I just slam my door of my car; walk inside as piece by piece of my clothing falls off till I'm standing in just my white lace bra and my matching panties, I look to the clock which reads 10:15pm, I groan tiredly as I snuggle into the covers and immediately fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up refreshed and excited; it was like drinking coffee alongside monster, I just had so much extra energy. I didn't really know what to do with it all but first; i needed a shower. Running to my bathroom without even slipping which was quite wierd, I stripped as I turned on the hot water then cold. I stepped into the shower and gasped, my skin was more sensitive; i felt every bead of water hitting me as i moved to let the water run over. I reach over to my shampoo; and without even opening it I catch the scent of the raspberry vanilla and then a hint of coconut that I never smelt in it before.

Washing my hair was a lengthy process; it was down to my waist, thick and wavy an ink black color but in the light you could see other colors running through it. I hum a tune as I finish my hair then turn to washing away the dirt and grime from the night before; I marvel at how my skin looks almost brand new, it was flawless as if i never gotten a mark upon it in my life. I got to see if Sookie was the same..

I shave at the last moments of my shower, rinsing myself off quickly before I turn the water off; grabbing a towel and wrapping my hair up in it before drying my body off and applying lotion which smelt more stronger than usual, Huh...I wonder if Bill's blood had effected my sense of smell..I wonder if it effected other things also.

I looked into the mirror and was shocked to see my eyes; The violet flecks inside the green iris stood out much more, my cheeks were of a rosy tan color that seemed to almost glow from within. I noticed my hair next, and i was wondering if anything happened to it; I let it out of the towel and was amazed to see the highlights more clearer. I shake off the wierd feeling that I had gotten right about then, before i leave the bathroom to dress in shorts and a tee. It was my day off coincidently for both jobs; I barely made my way to the kitchen when the phone rang.

I walked over to answer it and with a smile "Hello?" and Sookie's voice fills my ear "Isisa, did anything weird happen to you?"I tilt my head as I nod along to her question "Yes, I noticed smells and my eyesight is great..And currently I am smelling paint off that painting I had just finished.." I answer back with a voice full of intrigue. Her surprised gasp makes me worry for a moment before i heard "It was the same for me too...I smelled a leftover piece of cheese from like a year ago underneath the sofa then before that I was awake at the crack of dawn; and I mowed the lawn..the entire lawn" She emphasised as I could imagine her twirling the phone cord as she talked to me.

"whoa..We're like on Monster plus coffee.." I comment as I walk into the kitchen with the phone against my ear as I take out several ingredients for an omelette and then I began to boil water for some hot tea. "Right! but something else happened...Did you know that the Rattrays are dead, people are saying that it happened during a freak tornado..Gran told me when she was makin breakfast." I'm stirring in the ingredients when I hear this.

"I know, Bill had to cover his tracks somehow..." I can feel her surprise and slight horror through the phone "Bill did that?" she gasped out in question as I pour the mixture into the pan, waiting for it to cook as I poured the hot water over the tea bag in my blue mug. "yeah... he had too I guess, I man he did kinda save our lives.." Sookie was silent for a moment until she agrees "You're right but that don't mean it's right.." I murmur an agreement as I flip the omelette with ease.

"Well, I'm gonna check it out. What to come with Isisa?" Sookie asked me while I stirred my tea "Nahh, I rather not see that." I say quietly as I place the omelette on a plate and grabbed silverware as I heard Sookie "Alright then, Oh and Bill's gonna come meet Gran, Tara and Jason tonight before I go to work.." I could hear the uncertainty in her voice and the worry.

"Sounds like a blast.." I muse as she laughs lightly "Hopefully not, anyway I know Gran likes him but who I'm worried about is Jason and his machoness and Tara with her stubborn feelings that include me not dating Bill...We're not even dating!" she announces with exasperation as I can imagine her throwing her hands up in the air. I hear a car door closing and i comment "Sookie, you'll be dating him pretty soon I know that. And Jason is just upset that his sex appeal might be affected by Bill's appearance and Tara is just worried about you.." I can feel her nerves about tonight fade as she sighs with relief "You're right..." I smile teasingly "Oh even about dating him too?" I clarified with a smile as she gasps out an answer "Maybe.."

"I know that, you know me Sook; when I've got a feeling, it's usually right.." and Sookie laughs as I hear the car start up and begin to drive. "Well isisa, I'll keep you in the loop for what happens tonight, unless you want to show up?" she offers meekly with a smile that I say "There are times when I'm needed and there are times when I'm not; and tonight is one of those times when I'm not needed, I've got a feeling you won't be needing my help till later" I take a bite out of my omelette only to describe the taste as orgasmic; if food tasted like this all the time, i would be obese.

"Alright then Isie, I'll fill yah in later.." Sookie says before we say our goodbyes and she hangs up the phone; allowing me to finish my tea and omelette breakfast.

* * *

Several hours pass and in those hours I've finished a painting of that woman from that extremely weird vision; I've cleaned the house from top to bottom and polished off like three tapicoa puddings and then donated my time to the nearby animal shelter where I fell in love with a great perenese. I half was about to adopt him but I didn't have the cash which broke my heart.

It was an eventful day but I guess not as eventful as Sookie's as she came rushing into my home at about 8:15 with an expression of happiness as she rushed me while I was doing sit-ups for no apparent reason.

"Isie! Bill kissed me! and then asked me if He could court me!" her voice was excited; her emotions were blossoming as she helped me up with her hands, she was dressed in a simple white sundress and her hair was clip half up and half down. She was cheery cheeked and she was breathing hard as I knew then that she ran over here.

She helped to the couch where she sat beside me; I gave her a sly smile as i poked her blushing cheek as I said "I told you so" and her blush increases as she visible swoons. "It was wonderful Isisa, so romantic. He took me out for a moonlit stroll through the path between our homes and he took me close as he asked me if he could court me and after I said yes, he kissed me. Oh Isie, he is just.." She was in total lovey dovey mode. I chuckled warmly as I remark "That...sounds like one of your gran's books" I wink playfully at her as she pushes me sideways.

"I know, I know. It feels that way.." she whispers to herself as she hugs herself, "How did it go?" I ask as I jar her from her thoughts. She looks to me "Oh it went well, Jason left early because he had a meetin with Dawn but he still showed a little bit of dislike to Bill but not as much as Tara did..Gran adored him, how he treats me and such."

"They'll come around.." I remark as I look to the clock with a questioning gaze to her "Don't you have work soon Sook?" She glances to the clock and jumps up in shock "i do! Bye Isie! We'll talk later!" and she races out of my door as quickly as she came. I just laugh warmly as I watch her go before I make my way upstairs; I was going to sketch for awhile, and maybe sleep...if I could; all this energy was getting to me.

**A/N- HI anyone who is reading this story, This chapter I must say isn't my best. i was kind of iffy with the timeline of the show and then I remembered that I could change it up but I'm deciding to keep some of it similar and then insert my own little plot twists. So Isisa drank Bill's blood, but the blood bond didn't effect her because whatever she is rejected the bond... yes I do plan on her having a blood bond with two vampires; I'm sure you all know who...:) But anyway, I included Sookie's POV but I don't think I did a very good job so tell me what you think and I'll be happy to read your reviews. cx Oh and Cheers to Downbelowgirl, my second reviewer. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Person's POV**

After Sookie Stackhouse had left Isisa's home; she quickly went home and readied herself for work. She had began work like usual; Sam gave her reproachful looks as she did so, as he didn't like the relationship that was blooming in between Bill the vampire and Sookie. Tara on the other hand was dealing with Jane Bodehouse who was as drunk as a skunk in july. During which Sam and Tara have a slight feminist dicussion that she ended up winning.

Someone had asked to turn up the TV and Sookie turns to hear "In other news, a tragic car crash in town has claimed three lives today  
Theodore Newlin, his wife, Yvette, and their 18-month-old daughter, Bethany. All pronounced dead on arrival at Baylor University Medical Center.  
There were a total of seven other casualties as well in the freak accident, apparently caused when a freeway" Someone turned it down; cursing it as too damn depressing and some other were cursing vampires and such. Sookie was slightly alarmed as she wondered about the new vampires that people were talking about, she was getting off in about ten minutes and she planned to 'deliver' information about some eletricians to Bill but in reality planned to ask him about vampires, curiosity was one of Sookie's faults at times.

During that time; Jason was currently tied up on Dawn's bed, spread eagle and naked as a jay bird. He was pissed; Dawn left him there all day just to stew. Well what Dawn didn't know that he was working the scarves off the entire time, he finally freed himself and dressed in clothing that was sure to give Dawn a piece of her own medicine.

While Jason readied his plan; Sookie was driving to Bill's house with a purpose, she was tapping her hand nervously as she took a deep breath when she pulled into Bill's driveway just seeing Bill's car and another car she had yet to see around town. As soon She walked up to the door, she was ambushed by three vampires, she could tell by their silence.

They cornered her while the larger male with a tattoo stroked her hair as the dark skinned woman leaned in close; the other male was circling her as they sheparded her inside and just as they make way to bite her, Bill stops them with the strong words of "She's Mine!"

Sookie didn't know what to think of it but in truth; she wanted to talk to Isisa about it all, as the three vampires continued to annoy and pester her and put Bill on edge; she caught the thoughts of one of their fang bangers. She stopped the dark haired male from drinking and she ended up being attacked by the fang banger as he couldn't exact his revenge on them for losing his boyfriend to V.

She rubbed her sore neck as the fang banger cried out from his wrist being snapped like a twig; the dark skinned woman questioned as to how Sookie knew about the Hep-D but Bill dodged the question until the three vampires decided to leave, towing along the fang banger who Sookie felt a tad pinch of sympathy for but that disappeared when she felt her sore neck once more.

She and Bill spoke about how the three vampires acted, Bill explained how being in a nest changed Vampires and usually for the worst; as Sookie took in this information, she was staring to doubt if a relationship with Bill was possible and she needed to talk with Isisa. She said goodbye to Bill and automatically drove to Isisa's where she took the extra key and stormed up the stairs.

* * *

**Isisa's POV **

I hadn't done much that evening in my alone time; I kinda viewed it as my grooming period where I went all out, I bought face masks and a manicure kit which I hadn't used the cuticle filer because knowing me, I would trip going up the stairs and end up stabbing my eyeball or something vitally important.

I had expected Sookie to come over to visit after work so she could spill all the juicy details but what I hadn't expected that Sookie would burst through the door of my bedroom; causing several frames to fall and shatter all the while catching me in a precarious position of having that green goopy face stuff on. She took one look at me and laughed "Isie! Your face!"

I give her this blank stare "What? Never seen a beautiful woman before?" I stated with a hmph before i try to get off my bed; ended up wrapping my foot in the sheets and falling ever so gracefully to the ground, Sookie just continued to laugh as she helped me up. "Sook, you know you've busted like six frames when you burst through the door as if hell was on your heels?" I pointed out as I motioned to the frames on the floor.

She glanced around as she gasped "Oh Isisa, I am so sorry..I'll buy you.." I wave her off "I've got it Sook, no need to replace them..They were getting tacky anyway." I smile warmly as I reassure her as I wipe away the green goop off my face;sighing in relief as I managed to get most of it off before turning to her once again. "So what's up? I'm sure something happened or else you wouldn't be here.." I said observantly as I sat at the headboard of my bed while she sat at the corner as she twiddled her thumbs.

I could sense her conflicting emotions so I just take her hands; take the brunt of the emotions as she gives me this look before she sighs "Alright Isie..Tonight at work, I heard about the Newlins gettin killed in that big highway accident; and I was worried and curious because there was some new vamps in town from what I've scanned from people's minds in town. So i went over to Bill's house only to ambushed by these three vampires." I hold up a hand "Wait, there's vampires at BIll's place?"

"Well they were there but not anymore but anyway..Bill told them that I'm his. But I don't like being his, it sounds as if he owns me.." Sookie comments harshly as she and I both felt the same about those kinda things; no man would ever own us. But being the devil's adovcate "Sookie, was there something else that happened like one of those wierd vamps about to bite you or something?" I tried to clarify the story as she was emitting other emotions also.

She glances away as she sighs "Yeah..One of them planned to 'taste' me but Bill stepped in before he could..." she gave me a sideways glance as I understood now, why Bill did what he did. "Sookie...Bill protected you from those vamps. If he didn't um..'claim' you then one of those vamps might have" i pointed out as the voice of reason as she sighs before flopping out onto my bed.

"Isie... I don't know what to do... I'm unsure about this relationship with Bill and I don't know what to do.." she turns over onto her stomach as her amber brown eyes meet mine "Give me some advice, I know you've had relationships before." I give her an incredulous look "Sookie..I haven't been one for relationships, you know that." I said quietly as I look to my nails for a brief moment.

"You're more experienced in this kind of thing!" she threw her hands up as she cuddled into my pillow "So you give me wisdom oh wise one.." she buttered me up as she threw complements at me as i sighed tiredly "Alright sookie but I'm not really that much more experienced.." I murmured softly as I flopped back onto my pillows while looking to the ceiling.

"Doesn't matter, just give me something.." she pleaded slightly as she poked my cheek as I smiled "Well, I know you're a virgin still" she batted my hand "What! How do you know that?" she practically screeched as she looked to me in alarm. I laughed lightly "Come on Sook, us virgins have to stick together!" I said with a slight smile as she gasped in surprise "You're still..a" she blushed lightly as she looked to me in surprise.

I blushed lightly "Yeah..Never really liked someone enough to get that far plus with some it didn't feel right so I ended it" I said simply as she looked to me "I just didn't expect that..I mean you were always the one to accept dates and all."

I laughed warmly as I said "Doesn't mean I enjoyed them.." I pointed out as she nodded "I know all about that...remember when I went out on that date with Jimmy Lewis?" I nodded as she asked.

"Well all he could think about was his mama's cookin when we were in the resteraunt plus when he kissed me goodnight, he was thinking about his cat" she cried out as she and I began to laugh "I remember that night! You called me and told me that Jimmy was thinking about Tina more than you." I wiped away a tear as we continued to laugh and talk about the failed dates we've had.

After awhile me and Sook were dressed in our pajamas; she in my polka dot pair while I was in my cartoony ones, "Isisa..what is your type? I mean we've talked about this before but that was in highschool.." she points out as she rolls over cradling my pillow underneath her; raising her body up slightly as she looked to me expectantly.

"Well..personally I haven't really thought about it. I do like tall men, slightly muscular not too much but just enough to make me swoon" I make the swooning motion as Sookie giggles lightly as she motions me to continue "Um..protective, strong, determined, oh and the voice." I sat up straight as Sookie chuckled at me "You and voices.." I give her a playful glare as I continue "Got to have a sexy voice, sounds dumb but sue me if I like dirty whispers.." I give Sookie a wink as she laughs lightly.

I give a look as I was finished "Now your turn.." I nudge her playfully as she blushed lightly at my teasing nature "Okay, Okay..." she thinks for a moment as I knew she was thinking of a certain someone; I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure this out. I peeked inside her mind for a split second to see her compiling a list that probably best described Bill. "So kinda like Bill?" I tease lightly as she blushes deeply before whacking me off the bed with a pillow.

OMPH! I hit the wooden floors with a bounce to my bottom as I give Sookie a glare as I stand up, rubbing my sore bottom as I did so. "Sook..." I advance towards her as I grab a pillow and whack her across the head with it. And begins the Isisa VS. Sookie pillow fight war.

**(A/N- This isn't the end of the chapter guys, just have to make a point, Isisa is Sookie's best friend. They talk about pretty much everything, I know i didn't go into much detail with what happened with Bill and Sookie and the third person's POV but I'm practicing. :) Back to the story!.)**

* * *

The sunlight streaming to hit me on my face as I twisted around in my bed;stretching as if a cat only to hit Sookie across the face with my elbow. Sookie squirmed in the sheets as she woke up gasping, I had felt a lingering emotion in her, lust and arousal..

I turned to her and leaned in; her eyes were widen and she looked to me in alarm "Isisa! You didn't..um.." she blushed lightly as I said "Had a sex dream huh?" I asked this rather bluntly as she gasped out in alarm as she popped my hand.

"How do..oh the emotion thing.." I nod as she remembers immediatly; "Well...I had a dream that Bill took away my virginity." she said after a moment as she blushes lightly while I laugh as i say "It's going to happen sooner or later."

She looks to me for a moment; I sense uncertainity in her as she looks to the floor which had pillow stuffing scattered around it before she slid off the bed.

"Isie...If it happens, you're probably could tell without even glancing into my mind." She points out as she smiles to me before she motions downstairs "Let's eat, I'm starving.." she says brightly as I smile lightly as we make our way downstairs.

As soon as we reached downstairs; my phone began to ring, walking over to it I answered it with a smile "Hello, Isisa here.." and I hear Sam's slight accented voice coming through the phone.

"Hey Isisa, Is Sookie there?" he asked curiously as Sookie glanced to me and sent me a MM.

**Who is that?**

_Sam, he asked if you were here. _I sent back as I answered Sam "Yes, she's here. What's up?" I asked as Sookie began sliding bread into the toaster. "Well, Dawn hasn't came in for her shift yet and I was hoping you two could go over and wake her up or see if something's wrong?" He asked kindly and slightly desperately and I figured that Arlene was complaing again.

**What does he want? **Sookie asked me as she munched on a piece of toast covered with jam; _He wants us to check up on Dawn, she hasn't came in yet.._ I send back as she nods before I answer Sam "We can do that. Where's the extra key?" I asked as Sookie sends back '**Wierd, usually she's there...maybe someone kept her?'**

_Or something happened?_ I sent back as a dwelling feeling reached into my stomach as Sam answered "Underneath a rock by the porch." and I reply "Okay, We'll be over there in a few." and Sam and I say goodbye as Sookie comes out of the kitchen.

"So We'll be going to check on Dawn?" She clarified as she took another bite of toast, I nodded as I leaned over and took a bite of her toast; "Hey! my toast!" she pouted slightly as I pointed out "My bread!" she laughed as she followed me outside.

"We'll take my car?" I offered as She barely glanced to hers before grabbing my keys and running to my jeep and hopping into the front seat. "Hey!" I yelled out in a slight smile as i laughed all the way to the car. I manage to get inside as she smiles over to me "I'm driving Isie.." I laugh as I nod okay to her and we begin our way to Dawn's place.

* * *

During our drive to Dawn's place; We laughed and joked while I crudely sang some songs that were playing on the radio while Sooke giggled at my lame attempts to mimick people we knew. We soon arrived at dawn's place; I knew Sam owned the house and Dawn was renting it from him same as some other places in Bon temps.

That lingering feeling in the pit of my stomach returned with full force as I tried to shove it away but my mouth grew dry as I was anticipating something to happen. "Sookie...I've got a bad feeling.." I comment lowly as Sookie parks my jeep, she gives me a glance "it does kinda have that feeling isie, but I'm sure she just got drunk and she's hungover.." She says softly as we exit the jeep.

I try to soften the sickening feeling in my stomach as we walked up to the porch; Sookie knocked on the door several times before calling out "Dawn? It's Sookie and Isisa..." I give her a glance as I notice that the door's unlocked "Sook.." I pointed to the door with a still finger. She looks to it quickly and her eyes widen as she moves to enter the house; I felt the slight fear and worry coming off Sookie as we walked through Dawn's home.

"Dawn? Are you here?" I call out as we enter a slim hallway; I'm in the front and leading as Sookie was looking around and i can feel something eminating from Dawn's bedroom and it wasn't good.

The door was ajar, the hall light streaming through as i enter it; I just see dawn laying in bed and I move to wake her but I stop my hand "Sookie, Don't..come.." Sookie walks through the door, sees Dawn and realizes she's dead just as I did and we both feel a hand on our shoulders and we scream. "AHHH" until we see the familar face of Jason who held a bonquet of wildflowers in his hand.

"Dawn?" He murmurs in disbelief as he looks to the body in horror and to us as he begins to defend himself "I didn't do this...I " as we're backing him up, the older woman who was neighbors with Dawn came into the room and gasped as she turned to Jason "I knew, I knew when you two were screaming and yelling last night..you did this!" and she stormed out of the room;screeching about calling the cops.

"Jason...did you do this?" Sookie murmurs questioning as I knew she was using her telepathy against him as he gasped out a "No! you know I wouldn't kill dawn Sook, I'm not the killer!" and she just nods to me as all i felt during this time was his shock and surprise and his honesty when he was defending himself.

She looks away as she leaves the room; I glance back to Dawn's body and pull the sheet over to cover her, nobody deserves to be seen like this.

I follow outside while Sheriff Deerborn and his other deputies arrived; Andy Bellefleur who was now a detective was having major issues with his 'superiority'. I was pulled aside by 'Detective Bellefleur' as he wanted others to call him but I still called him Andy, just to mess with him.

"Miss Leilas, Did you see anyone else here other than Jason and Sookie Stackhouse?" I sighed as I had already answered this "Andy, nobody was here when we arrived. Jason arrived right after us; with flowers!" I pointed out as I felt Andy's emotions turn to accusations towards Jason who was sweating something fierce.

Sookie meanwhile was being questioned by Sheriff Deerborn who was having some questioning thoughts also as I continued to answer Andy's ridiculious questions.

After I answered the last one; "Andy? Am I done now? I feel as if you're just repeating yourself" I stated bluntly as he looked to me with a glare as he murmurs "Its Detective Bellefleur." "So am I? detective Bellefleur?" I stated once more and he nods as he moves away with his trusty little notepad.

I make my way to the porch where Sam and Sookie were talking; I noticed that Sam was comforting Sookie so I didn't walk over; plus I was still feeling conflicting feelings from everyone on the scene, people were beginning to watch from across the street. Hoyt and his mother were there, Arlene and Rene were over there also.

I ignored the emotions of anger and disgust and tried to shield them out but just as I did, I felt a shiver of accomplishment as if whoever did this was proud of what they did, and felt a sick pleasure when doing it. I turned my head sharply to see who would think of such a thing when I didn't see anyone, it was just everyone across the street; thinking obscene thoughts.

I see Mike and his intern bringing out Dawn's body; Mike was thinking some disgusting things while his intern was blank; nothing really escaping him. "Hey Mike! Have some respect for the dead!" I shout over to them as they banged Dawn's body before putting it away. Everyone looks to me, especially Sam and Sookie.

I meet her eyes "What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking it either.." I said slightly sharp as I look away while Sam comes over to where I stood; "Isisa..are you alright?" his voice pulled me out of everyone's thoughts as I just nod stiffly.

"Yeah..I think so." I answer with a soft smile as his thoughts invade my mind for a brief second _I shouldn't have sent them...Should've done it myself.. _were his main thoughts before one of the deputies ask for Sam's extra key to the shed outback.

"It'll be fine Sam..Don't blame yourself." I murmur with a soft smile as I put my hand on his shoulder briefly before moving to sit beside Sookie who looked to be quite frazzled as she tried to focus through all the thoughts that plagued our minds.

"Sook..Andy plans on taking Jason in for more questioning.." I state quietly as Sookie looks to me in alarm "But..He didn't" she makes out as she whips her head to see Jason being tossed into the cop car by Andy.

We both watch as Jason slams his handcuffed wrists against the window before giving up and just sitting in the car "He's gonna boil in there" I murmur worriedly as Sookie nods in agreement but just as we move forward, Sheriff Deerborne stops us "Sookie, Isisa I think it'd be a good thing if yah go home and inform Adele bout this" he stated clearly as his thoughts said otherwise but we looked to each other and just nod; we knew if we fought them we would just get into more trouble.

* * *

We arrived at Sookie's gran's house within ten minutes; Adele was already out there waiting for us as we entered the house alongside her. The phone rang several times but Adele just ignored it as she sat us down; bringing over sweet tea before she followed our lead.

Sookie greeted her Gran "Hey Gran" "Hi " I greeted along as Sookie's gran answered us back as she had already gotten a call from one of her friends. "I heard.." she stated as she looked to both me and Sook as she sat down also.

"About Jason too? He didn't do it, you know" Sookie said softly as she sipped her tea as Gran replied "I know"

i shifted in my seat with a slight nervousness in my posture as Gran continued her words "I know, the thing is though Sookie, in all my years that I've lived in Bon temps I can't recall but maybe two or three murders. And now there are two in one week. People aren't going to stand for it. If the police can't find who did it, then they goin to find Jason. He needs your help." Her conviction in her words made me perk up as I could tell what she was about to do.

Sookie gives me a glance as she begins to ask "Gran, how am I supposed to.." Gran interrupted her by saying "You use the gift God gave you. Listen in on people, keep your ears open. You too Isisa, you've been just as gifted" I look to her surprised as I didn't expect Adele to know about my gifts.

"It's ot nothing to do with our ears" I said quietly as Gran turned her head towards me briefly before answering "Whatever you two use to listen, use it. He is your brother Sookie, and practically your brother Isisa." We look to each as resolve fills us; we nod to Gran who smiles warmly at us both.

* * *

**(A/N- So I'm doing a tad of a time skip. I'm really not sure as to how to include Isisa in on Sookie's conversations with Bill yet so I'll be skipping forward slightly.)**

* * *

Isisa's POV

After Adele told us that we needed to listen in on people while we worked; Sookie and I stayed at her place for awhile until she needed to go to work, I was off for two nights which is probably why I had nothing else better to do except paint and sketch in my sketchbooks. Before i headed into the shower, Sookie called me up "Hey Isisa, so when I was listening in on people today; I learned about a vamp bar in shreveport called Fangtasia.. Bill and I are going there after I get ready, and I'm" I didn;t even let her finish as I cut in "I'm coming with, I'll meet you there."

I could tell Sookie was slightly relieved as her voice filled my ears once more "Ok..I'll see you there; just text me when you arrive.." and we say goodbye to one another before we hung up.

I look to my closet briefly before I murmur wondering "I wonder what I'm supposed to wear to a vampire bar" I tilt my head questioning before i shrug and walk to the bathroom to take a shower and ready my nerves.

* * *

**A/N- Hi everyone! Next chapter is the meeting with Isisa and Eric but I plan on a little twist. ;) It'll be a twist that some of you will sure to like. :D But anyway, thank you everyone who has either favorited or followed; or did both. :) If you have any questions, just review and I'll be sure to answer them! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Isisa's POV**

I was currently in the shower; washing my hair and wondering if going to the vampire bar with Sookie along with Bill was such a good idea, but I couldn't just leave Sook hanging plus I was a tad curious. I rinsed out the conditioner and began to scrub myself with the light scented soap of raspberries and vanilla.

I quickly finished that, shaved; another rinse off and I was out of there, wringing out my hair before throwing it up in a towel as I dried myself off. I gave myself a once over in the mirror as I passed by it; my curves were slightly more pronounced but I was still slender...ish. My ink black hair that was streaked with natural reds and browns was past mid back and barely brushing against my bottom. My green eyes with flecks of violet was shining bright; I guess the physical effects of Bill's blood stuck around.

Walking into my closet; pondering what i should wear was a bit frustrating as I looked through the dresses that i owned and let me tell you, I didn't much of a selection but shorts and skinny jeans then heck yes. As i thumbed through the what five dresses I owned, i found the pale cream corset top dress that I had bought upon the insistence of several friends. The top half of the dress was lace covering the harder material that made up the corset. The bottom half of the dress flared slightly out and was made out of a darker sheer cream material that when placed against my skin looked good. The back of the dress was kept up by the ribbons stringing through the back which I hoped wouldn't be a problem.

When I put the dress on, I wasn't too sure if i'd still fit it...But I still did which I did a little victory dance over. The cream color of the dress brought out the recent tan i had gotten while the corset top brought out what curves i did have; my boobs weren't the biggest but this top made them look great. My legs looked amazing as I slipped on my flats; Heels and me..No go or else they equal a disaster in the making.

My hair was slightly damp as I finished drying it and fixed up in a slight up-do; leaving half of it down and cascading down my back. My makeup was simple yet classy as I didn't want to seem a tad trashy as I knew Sookie would look absolutely innocently beautiful when I met up with them.

Grabbing my phone and slipping it into the pocket on the dress; I slipped my license in my corset as I didn't want to bring a purse. I rushed down the stairs; texting Sookie that I'd be there in twenty, she instantly replied that they were just leaving too. I smiled as i entered my jeep and made my way onto the highway..unaware that i'd be a delicacy in a buffet.

* * *

I parked beside Bill's car as Sookie had texted me a description of his car while I was driving; the bar was dark except for the blaring red sign of Fangtasia...Uhh sounds like a disney ride as I thought this; Sookie laughed as she heard me as I was exiting the car, Bill had given her a look but she just brushed it off as she looked me up and down "Isie..you look amazing.." I smile as I wink "don't I look amazing all the time though?"

She laughs as I state "Sook, you look amazing also.." I motioned to her white dress sprinkled with cheery red flowers after that complement, Bill says warningly "You both look like vampire bait.." I tilt my head to him "Vampire bait?" Sookie answers this for me "We look really appealing to vampires." Bill nods at her answer as he smoothly adds "Yes, so stick close to me tonight." Sookie nods reverently as I stated bluntly "I don't do threesomes." Sookie blushes while Bill gives me a slight look as we continue to walk to the line.

As we waited in line; I glance towards the people waiting in line then to our clothing "wow..they look as if they come out of S&M videos..all leather and metal." I whisper to Sookie who nods in agreement as we watch people dressed in leather while others were dressed like tourists. Bill continues to stand silent but as we near closer to the door; he wraps an arm around Sookie's waist.

I barely give it a glance but I could feel Sookie's attraction to Bill increase slightly by his proximity. The people before us had mixed feelings of lust and arousal while the touristy types were letting go feelings of curiousity while some wanted to get fed on as if they needed it. 'I guess those are the fangbanger types'

When we reached the door, I was met with the familar sight of the blonde vampire from the hospital. She was dressed in a leather assemble, I was sorta reminded of a dominatrix but her heels were amazing; I wouldn't deny that fact. Her blue glacier eyes rested upon Bill first "Bill, I haven't seen you in a while." Bill looks to her as he replied coolly "I'm mainstreaming."

I could tell that the blonde vampire thought that mainstreaming was a bunch of bull crap but still she smirked as she said "That's good." her gaze drifted onto Sookie before her eyes drifted to me and they widened in a slight seductive smile. "So Who's the dolls?" she asked as she glanced down Sookie's outfit then to mine, running her eyes over both our bodies before Bill replied "Pam, this is Sookie and her friend.." She didn't let him finish as she finished for him "Isisa? I remembered from the hospital" her smooth voice filled our ears as Sookie glances to me in silent alarm.

I smile as I nod "And I remember you too but then again who wouldn't remember a face like yours." I complimented as she winks once to me before she faces us once more as she asks "Can I see your ID's" Sookie reaches for hers through her purse while I reach for mine in my corset top; ignoring the look from Sook and Bill and especially the sexual look from Pam as we both handed them to her.

"How funny." Sookie comments with her quirky smile as she continues her words "Who'd have thought? Getting carded at a vampire bar." Pam gives her a dry look before replying "I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful to not serve minors in any capacity" She hands Sookie's hers then when coming back to mine; she leans into me as I could feel her inhale deeply before she slips my ID into my breast pocket with a sensual gleam in her eyes.

"Isisa Leilas..Wonderful name.." She purrs slightly before she comments to us "Twenty-five, huh? How sweet it is. Oh and Bill, be wary. The Sheriff from Area Nine is here to visit." Bill looks abashed as he murmurs questioning "Godric?" and Pam nods smoothly "Godric" she confirms as Bill ushers us in but before we leave the sight of Pam. "Pam, nice heels." I comment over my shoulder and I catch a glimpse of her sly smirk.

I was bombarded with the feelings of lust and arousal; confidence, dominance, submissive basically all of the above as Sookie comments "This feels a little bit like what a vampire bar would look like if it were a A ride at Disneyworld." I quirk a smile as I had thought the same thing when I had arrived. Bill looks to her as he comments "Don't get too comfortable. It tends to get more authentic as the night wears on." he warns as he glances to the both of us "Can I get you both something to drink? Please." and we both nod as we glance around the bar with a curious glance.

As we arrived at the Bar, a long haired vampire came over to Bill "How's it going Bill?" Bill replied calmly "Very well." and the vampire's eyes looked over to the both of us as he asked "I'll say it is." he motioned to us as he asked " These your meals for tonight?" and I look to the vampire with a scornful gaze as Bill answered "This is my friend Sookie and her friend Isisa."

"Yeah friends, not meals." I commented slightly as the long haired vamp's eyes met mine as he murmured "spicy yet sweet..just the way I like it." he gives me a long glance before I look away in frustration as I put up my mental wall as i was starting to feel the effects of all these emotions "Sookie, Isisa, Longshadow" Bill interrupted the stare that Longshadow was giving me as Sookie said "Nice to meet you." I didn't quite agree with that sentiment but would anyone?

"I'll have a gin and tonic, please." Sookie ordered as Bill did also "And I'll have a bottle of O Negative." Longshadow gave me a lust filled glance as he asked "And you sweetling?" I give him a hard glance as I didn't like the feeling I got when I was around him "A screwdriver...extra dry" As soon as I ordered; I felt an extreme sadness, an almost self hatred of one's self coming from the lone hall at the side of the bar.

A tear slipped down my eye as Sookie looked to me "Isie? what's wrong?" I shook my head as I smile comforting as I say "It's nothing Sook.." She gives me a disbelieving look as our drinks arrive; Bill's trublood was warm to the touch as I passed it to them before I took a shot of my screwdriver before I said "Hey, i'm going to the restroom." Bill nods to me as Sookie sends me **Be careful** via mind message.

i smile to her before I follow the intense feelings of sadness and self loathing down the darken hall before I was in front of a door that read Management; I didn't give it much thought when I entered the room to see a young male sitting at the desk with his head in his hands. He wore white cotton clothing; it was loose yet it clung to his muscles, I could see the faint black navy of a tattoo around his collarbone. He looked to be about in his late teens, his black hair contrasting with his pale vampire skin, somehow I got this feeling that he was Godric.

I felt his emotions close and overwhelming me as he looked up to meet my eyes; his grey eyes met mine as he sighed "Eric..." He stood up but stiffened slightly as he inhaled deeply but he continued "I won't be needing your services tonight, you may go child.." his accented voice pulled me in as I immediately stiffened as I murmured still overwhelmed at his emotions "Why are you so sad?" I asked as he stopped a few feet in front of me.

"How do you know that?" he asks me coldly as he moves in front of me; his eyes sharp and focused as he leaned into me as he asked once more "How do you know that?" I felt this cloudy fuzzy sensation fill my mind briefly but I felt it disapate as I murmured "What? I just.." I moved away from him; ignoring the fluttering in my stomach "Stop Child.." I felt an increase in his self loathing as I turned to face him 'Why do you hate yourself so much?" I clap my hands over my mouth as I rush out the door with just the words "I'm sorry" leaving my lips.

* * *

**Eric Northman's POV **

I sat in my throne, watching these meager humans associate with vampires. It sicken me to see vampires so down graded every night. My maker, Godric had sat beside me before he had left shaking his head, towards my office. He had been acting different, more compassionate towards humans who seek to harm us, such as the Fellowship Of The Sun. He rarely feeds and when he does, its that mainstream crap TruBlood. He's changed and that's what worried me, he has blocked off our bond for a century now but it seems he has been growing further and further away.

I growl at myself and focus at my surroundings, several pathetic humans have offered themselves to me but I have rejected all of them. None of them fit my taste tonight, the fangbangers taste filling but I lose interest after awhile. So as I sit in silence while I continue to watch, during which I notice Bill Compton, a mainstreamer enter with a blonde that smelled different. hmm what was she? I wondered as I continued to watch, but then a cloying aroma hits my senses, my fangs itch to drop but my control stops them.

The aroma was of the North sea, and of sunlight and moonlight mixed together and a tinge of raspberries. It was as if the most tantilizing scents of the world was mixed into this one aroma. I searched the bar floor for the origin of this smell, and It belonged to a woman with ink black hair slightly wavy against her back as her emerald green eyes flecked with violet looked around the bar as She wore a pale cream corset dress that clung to her luscious curves that I want to feel against me, her long slender legs bare as she walked.

I felt myself growing aroused as she walked with an ethereal feel. She herself walked as if the bar affected her, but she held herself with the great confidence of a queen. Several vampires watched her lustfully as she made her way over to Bill Compton and his blonde, I growled deep in my throat.I must summon her, but it seems she's with Compton. hmm I shall use him as an excuse, I MUST have this woman. The vampires of the bar became different as she sat at the bar, they became entranced by her aroma. I felt a primal want as I growled in my mind as I watched her sit at the bar drinking an orange drink.

She continued to drink and talk with the blonde that accompained Bill Compton, I grew slightly antsy as I watched but then a look a intense sadness and grief fell across her face, her features etched out sadness, a tear fell down. I felt an urge to run up and catch that tear but I held my seat and pushed the urge away, crushing it completely. Silly emotions.. I cursed them as I drove them away as I continued to watch her as She looked around frantic, said something to Compton and the blonde before walking in the direction of the bathroom.

Compton and his blonde were asking questions, If they were asking questions then they should've came to me first.I caught Compton's eye and summoned them. Fear and Anger came in his eyes but I urged him to come forward, I became annoyed as he took his sweet time coming. But I quelled it as I kept my eyes to the hall where that tantilizing woman went to.

* * *

When I finally walk back to where Sookie and Bill are; I couldn't see them, I looked around and was just about to send Sookie a thought when Pam shows up in front of me "My master would like to meet you." she purred with a smile as she held herself confident while she inhaled slightly deeper than before, to be honest I was getting the vibe that that vampires seriously liked my scent. But I didn't dwell on the thought as She took my arm and breezed us both forward to the stage.

Sook was the first thing I see and then BIll but then I hear a smooth voice ring out in my ears "It has been a while." and I turn my head to look at a clearly wonderful specimen of male; he was sitting slightly slouched as his dark clothing clung well especially his shirt to his muscles, his blonde hair was to the length of his chin while his icy blue eyes met mine as he smirked as he knew I was checking him out.

I let a small smile come upon my lips before I look away to where Bill was speaking "Yes, well, - I've been - Mainstreaming." I could tell the man wasn't even tickled by the thought of mainstreaming; in fact i could tell he didn't care for it one bit as he answered back "I heard.  
I see that is going well for you." His eyes drifted towards me and Sookie as Bill glanced to us quickly before saying "Yes, of course. Uh, sorry.  
Eric, this is my friend" But Pam cuts in as she states "Sookie Stackhouse and Isisa Leilas"

"How do you know my name?" Sookie asks quickly as I figured it; from our ID's she just remembered our names." I never forget a pretty face. You're in my vault." Pam stated smoothly as she taps her temple with a subtle wink in my direction as I smile slightly as Sookie says sharply "Great, just great" I poke her side, she turns her head to me and I give her a calming smile and she smiles warmly back.

But our exchange of smiles didn't go unnoticed as I said "It's nice to meet you both" and Pam purred "Aren't you sweet." "Not all the time, catch me on an off day.." I state bluntly as Pam and Eric smirk to one another before he states coldly and business like "I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers." Sookie and I nod "Yes, we have."

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me." He says with a slight smirk as his eyes drift over to me, and I feel this warmth drift into me as I say "Alright, You recognize either one of these girls?" I hold up the two pictures of Maudette and Dawn, he pointed to Maudette first "Well, this one offered herself to me. But I found her too pathetic for my attentions." then he moved his finger to Dawn's picture "Now, this one I have tasted." His eyes meet mine as he said those words; I could hear the suggestion in his accented voice that made me inwardly quiver.

"I remember them both" Pam said smoothly as Sookie snapped "On the account of the vault" Pam continues with a side glance to Sookie "Never had either of them, though." Her eyes flashed over our bodies as she added "They weren't really my type." I nod accepting the information as solid as I didn't feel any other emotions except for curiousity, intrigue, want, lust and other various emotions that didn't point to them lying.

"Well thank you both very much, but this has been a bust so we'll be going?" I stated questioning as I glanced to sookie and Bill before Eric stated "I'm not finished with you yet." My imagination drifted for a moment as I wanted him to whisper those words to me in a more..intimate setting but I dismissed those thoughts as I felt an arm snake around my waist and lift me up.

I'm met with the sight of Eric, his face close to mine as he messes with my hair, twirling it in his fingers as he asks Bill "So, Bill." He states as he leans into my neck; I keep my heart from racing out of control but it was kinda hard when you sat in the lap of an extremely sensual person. "Are you quite attached to your friends?" He asks as he breathes in from beside my neck.

"Sookie is mine!" and I could feel Eric's smile grow from against my neck as he purred "Oh, That is a pity..But I am quite interested in isisa Leilas..." I look to Sookie who is giving me an alarmed look as I feel her surprise and worry but I shake my head subtly before I feel slender large hands against my back, I felt a ribbon give a tug. "Hmm..a corset. I quite liked those when they were in fashion." I shake his hands off "No touching without permission or else casteration." He chuckles as he whispers "i don't think so.."

During these moments I hear a lingering thought _My backup was supposed to be here I can't handle a raid on my own. __These fucking vampires. _I stiffen slightly as my eyes lock with Sookie's as she's heard it too "We have to get out of here." Sookie whispers to Bill who tries to get her to stop "There's going to be a police raid." I whisper sharply into Eric's ear as his grip tightens on me "Tell me you're not an undercover cop?" I look to him incredulously "I'm a nurse and a waitress, not a cop plus that guy over there is." I pointed to the man who wore a blue cap upon his head.

"You might be right but we do nothing illegal here." he states calmly as I feel a series of thoughts from the bathroom; "You might not, but I find that highly unlikely but there's a vampire called Taryn feeding on a man that you um kicked before. You kicked a guy?" Sookie lets out a laugh at my senseless personality but his hands drift towards me waist as he gives a look to Pam before she speeds off just as "Freeze! Police! Don't move!" And we all leave the bar in a breeze of air.

I look down to see myself still in Eric's arms and no where in sight of Sookie and Bill "Um, could you please set me down?" I asked quietly as He chuckled "Maybe I shouldn't..I quite like this position we are in." I blush lightly as I push his chest "Well, I don't like it.." I mutter slightly as I look to the moon with a content smile; I could feel his eyes on me as I sigh in contentment as the moonlight washes over me.

"Your scent has changed.." he whispers as I look to him curiously "What do you mean?" He looks away as he notices the arrival of Pam and the man from the office; The man looked to me with widen eyes before they look to Eric "Eric, I shall be leaving." Eric nods "goodbye, Godric" the man with the grey stormy eyes and the overwhelming guilt inside was called godric glanced towards me once more; I could feel curiousity and intrigue for a split second but it disappears as he shot into the air.

"That was amazing.." I gasped aloud as Pam asked "Master?" Eric tightened his grip on me as one hand wandered before I whispered "Casteration." He chuckled deeply as he thought of my threats as funny. "I shall escort home." and Pam nods before she breezes away; leaving me and Eric alone.

"Um..Can I go home now? My jeep is right over there" I motioned to the my blue jeep across the parking lot but he looked me with his icy blue eyes as he states "No, We still have to talk. And I am quite curious as to how you knew about the police raid." He looked to me directly as he said this as if expecting me to answer. "A good guess?" I shrugged slightly as he shook his head and his grip tightened as he leaned into my face; only inches away from my lips as he stated once more "How did you know about the police raid?" I felt the same dizzy fuzzy feeling from before when I had saw Godric.

"Whatever you're trying to do, just stop. My head gets fuzzy.." I put a finger to my temple as if to push away the fuzziness in my mind. He leans away to give me an intrigued look as he set me down; before he growls out "What are you?"

"I'm just a part time waitress slash Nurse."

* * *

**A/N- This will be how I end this chapter. Don't hate me! But Ok, so Eric and Isisa won't fall in love in a matter of seconds, I want like a real tangible relationship between them both. Circumstances will push them together, They'll fight, argue and all that jazz But it'll be like sparks between them both as They realize their feelings which with both of them will take some time as they hide some emotions away.**

**Godric will be a bigger part in this story than what he had in the show; I will be intertwining Godric's relationship with Eric with Isisa. I'm not sure yet but maybe it'll be a Eric/OC/Godric.. Review and favorite! I hope you'll stick with this because It's just getting started. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I**sisa's POV**

After my brief yet vague answer; I could tell Eric was slightly peeved as to how little I truly knew about myself. In truth, I was alittle bit peeved to..I mean how was I supposed to know what I am when all my life; I was never asked to what I was.

He was still silent until I poked his cheek; "Is that all you want to know?" and his icy blue eyes snap back to my face as his eyes change, so that they are reflecting want and lust "No, I want to know your body..every single inch of it." He let his eyes linger across my body, stopping slightly on my bare legs.

"Nope!Not going to happen." I stepped away and ended up tripping over my own foot, 'great' I think sharply as I'm falling backwards when I land into something hard; my eyes look up into the slight smirking face of Eric."I knew you'd fall for me, but never this soon." I laughed lightly as I steadied myself.

" Mr. Northman, I am a hard person to get." I said with a small smile as I looked to the moon briefly as he smirks slyly "I can tell, but then again so am I." he whips out a phone and I immediately recogonize it as mine. "Hey! That's mine" I make way to grab it but he moves it up and above my reach. 'Gosh, he's tall...'

"Let me.." he pressed several buttons when his facial expression changes "Password protected?" He shoves the phone into my face "Unlock it." His voice was demanding as I look to him incredilously "Why should I?" I cross my arms as I step back so I could see the lock screen which had a picture of the Merlotte's group.

I stood in the left as Sookie was laughing beside me, Sam stood behind us while Tara and Lafie were looking to the camera and posing; Terry and Arlene were standing beside each other with smiles upon their faces, Dawn was looking sexy as she blew a kiss to the camera and that's when I remember who took this picture and when it was.

It was on a sunday morning; we all had come into work, Sam was being bossy because of a prank that I had played on him so we ended up having a slight prank war and before the end of the day; We ended up having a party just for us which Jason, Hoyt, and Rene crashed. I smiled softly as I remembered this great day before a cool breath hit my face.

"Isisa. Unlock your phone so I may input my number." Eric was in my face; inches away from my lips, what? I noticed, I mean anyone would. "Fine, but don't be calling me in the middle of the night." I took my phone back and inputed my password in, handed the phone back to Eric who hmms as he pushes a few buttons and he looks down at me once more before showing me a picture.

It was of me when Halloween had hit; I was dressed as a greek goddess, my hair braided intricately while my make up was faint yet it brought out my eyes and cheekbones. The dress was short, but had a long train that flowed down my legs. "I like this look on you." and before I know it; I hear a ping coming from his pocket.

"Did you just.." I murmur aloud as I point to his pocket, "Send it to myself? Then of course. I had to get your number from somewhere. Plus I need something to fuel my fantasies." He handed me back my phone with his slender large hands that I envision for a split moment running across my body. I shake away those thoughts as he looks to me.

I look to it before stashing it back into my dress pocket "Oh and Ms. Stackhouse has been leaving texts and calls upon your phone. I would've answered but then.." I hold up my hand to stop him "No, just No." i look around us curiously to see that we were just walking down a street, all this time we been just walking.

"I've got to get home! I've got work in the morning.." I look to Eric just as he scoops me into his arms and runs. I feel the breeze against my face as we are soon to at my car;the parking lot empty except for a certain car which I was internally fangirling over.

"I shall drive." He plucks the keys out of my hand and unlocks the door quickly before setting me inside; I am inwardly shocked as I say harshly "Nope! It's my jeep." He chuckles darkly as he meets my eyes with his "I am escorting you home." His words shock me into silence, it was his tone when he said them; he meant them.

"You know, being friends with you wouldn't be a bad thing." I commented as the silence begins to suffocate me as he drives; without a seatbelt too might I add. He sped past through the corners, and moved swiftly over the curves. He gives me glance as he looks back to the road.

"Friends? I don't know the meaning of that word." He said stiffly as he turned smoothly down the turn off that read Bon Temps; "Well maybe you need one?" I offered as he stopped at an intersection and looked to me expectanctly, I pointed to the left as he was silent for a brief moment.

"I have no need for friends." His hands gripped the steering wheel tight as he turns down my driveway; deftly dodging the holes that plagued parts of my driveway. "Eric, I am offering to be friends." I pointed out as he parked the car underneath the willows.

His face was in mine once more "I rather be friends with benefits. if you need a Fuck buddy..I'll be glad to oblige." he looks to me as his breath brushes against my lips; I smile "of course..." He smirks victoriously but that smirk disappears as I say "If I'll ever need help in that department but as you can see." I motion down to my body "I don't."

I could hear a light growl in the back of his throat as I hopped out of the car and into the moonlight once more; I heard a slight intake of breath as I continued my way up the steps until I turned sharply and held out my hand to Eric "Keys, please." He smirks as he dangles the keys "A thanks would be in order." I give this look as if to say the hell?!

He chuckles as he speeds to stand in front of me; his nose in the hollow of my throat, he was there so fast that my mind didn't even register his movement. I could feel his breath against my pulse as he whispered "I shall see you again." He slipped the keys into my hands that were ready to push him away if he tried anything.

And in a breeze of air, he was gone.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

As I had sped home to where Pam and Godric awaited in the living room; "So how does she taste?" Pam asked me as I stepped into the room while pushing the button that controlled the shutter windows. The windows were also UV protected glass but now, who wouldn't deny the extra protection.

I glance to my progeny who was dressed in a simple yet expensive; I should know I paid for it pink nightgown. Her glacier blue eyes looked to me expectantly as Godric sat in the chair beside the fireplace. He was silent, his eyes closed as he listened to us. "I did not taste her." I stated simply as Pam gasped theatrically "Really? I would have expected that you would have by now."

My hand clenched slightly; earning a look from my maker as i answered "I didn't find the need to, she is quite distracting." and I notice Pam and Godric nodding. " She smells divine...almost as if she was made up of the scents that I loved as a human." Pam murmured curiously as Godric spoke "As did I. She came into your office Eric." as soon as he said this, my head snapped to his direction.

"What?!" I asked quite coldly as I was already formatting a plan to interagate Isisa, I smirked inwardly as I could envision her chained; bare for me to be the only one to see; but as I thought these comprising thoughts I was interupted by the cool edge of my maker's voice "Eric, she wasn't there to steal. She was there for me." I look to him as he continued "She sensed my emotions."

Pam and I look to each before I turn to Pam "Pamela, I would like you to find any information on Isisa Leilas, Anything. Go back as far as you need to." I give her a sly smile "And if you hurry, I'll buy those Jimmy Choos; You've been wanting." Pam gives me a wink as she nods "Of course Eric" and she leaves the room.

"My child, is it good for you to preoccupy your thoughts with this woman?" Godric asked after a moment of silence that I had used to sit across from him. I look to him "Why would it matter? She is just a toy, in the past you would've gladly participated in my pursuit." I felt for our bond and discovered it still blocked off as Godric sighed.

"My child, that is in the past now. I have..come to realize that the past I have created for myself was not always the right one." I look to him incredulous as I tried to comprehend what he was admitting.

I stand abrutly "It is close to dawn. We must rest." I dodged his comment with one of my own, Godric sighs as he stands also "Alright, my child. But please do not do something you shall regret." and he leaves in a blur.

I stand silent for a moment before my fists clench and my fangs ache; I swiftly grab a trublood and leave to my resting place.

* * *

** Isisa's POV**

By the time I managed to calm my racing heart; I was way too tired to even think about calling Sook, but I did text her this.

_Hey, Sook. I'm Okay.. Eric took me back home; bout to hit the hay._

And what I got back was a very long message about irresponsible I am and How i could've been killed and other choice words which I never thought Sookie would use against me but I guess she has. But as I read this message, I was curling into the covers with happy sighs escaping me as I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Those moments when you get Deja-vu, were the moments that I hated..turns out; I was dreaming once again, and all I had was this feeling of anger and revulsion inside me. Currently I stood in the kitchen of Sookie's gran's place; I remembered where me and Sookie burnt a part of the wall while making pancakes. Don't ask me how we had gotten pancakes to catch fire and when we flipped them; the pancakes were a ball of fire..

I touched the table gingerly only to see my hand pass through it; yup this was a vision. I was looking around; noticing little things when I see Gran come into the kitchen; dressed in her pale pink flowery night clothes, she was just getting a glass of water.

I make a motion to her as if to wave but feelings of hatred and disgust fill me once again as I look to the reflection in the window; only to see a man standing behind Gran with a knife. I scream as Gran turns to scream also; she had grabbed a pan but was stabbed. He continued to stab her multiple times; And all I could do was watch in horror as I couldn't do anything.

I watched as Gran fell; grasping the ever bleeding wound. The man in the black hoodie watched as she fell; in slight perverse pleasure, he felt happy but then angry as he didn't get the right person. 'Sookie!' I realized as the man gripped the knife and roared in anger before he left in a flurry of rage. The blood dripping from the knife left a trail that I glanced to before I looked to Gran in horror.

I knelt beside gran as she was gasping for air, her blood leaving her body as it slithered onto the floor, creating a puddle encasing the one white tiles in a bloody mess. She curled into herself as if doing so would get rid of the pain; I tried to..I tried to grab her hand or something to give her comfort but all I did was go through her.

She glanced around briefly before her eyes met mine; I was crying by this time and "Gran?" I whimpered before she looked away with a small smile before she took her last breath.

I screamed out in pain as I shake her; but all I end up doing is waking myself up, tears streaking my face as I feel arms encase me; I scream as I fall of the bed to get away, I was still in the dream somewhat.

"Isie! Isisa!" A voice calls me out of my stupor and I blink rapidly through my tears to see Sookie dressed for work standing in front of me. "Sook.." I reach out to her; my emotions in a flurry as she runs forward, cooing comforting words as she knew from a long time ago how my dreams affected me.

"it's over Isisa, you're awake.." she murmured this over and over as I cried out everything from the dream, "Sook..." I whisper softly as I struggle with the emotion dam that I so carefully put up for so long but after that vision/dream; I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Shh, Shh" She just shhhed me as she helped me stand to my feet where I noticed that some of my blankets were torn from my thrashing during the dream. I open my mouth to tell her but I didn't know what to say...I truly didn't know how to tell her that the murderer was after her but ended up killing her Gran.

"Sook.." she wasn't paying attention "SOOK!" she turns her head to me as I just interuppted her thoughts "I had a dream...It was of your.." She just shakes her head "Don't think about it Isie..You don't need to think about it anymore. The dream's over now.." I felt peeved that she just shut me down but I had a plan forming in my head.

I wasn't going to let Adele Stackhouse get murdered...

* * *

After those moments where Sook comforted me and helped me get my feet; She was telling me how when they were coming back from Fangtasia, a cop had stopped them. She went into great detail as to how Bill had glamoured the cop into handing over his gun and threatened the cop.

"Sook, was he about to bite from the cop?" I asked during her story as she was very vocal and into movement as she told her story for me. She sighs as she replies "He admitted that he would've if I hadn't been there..." her emotions were all worked up, i could sense them as I got dressed.

"You do know that he's a vampire and you're a human. it'll be different than other relationships." I pointed out as she nodded while sighing "I know but..something about how he acted unnerved me and frightened me.." I listen as she expressed other thoughts "It's just so peaceful when I'm around him..no noisy thoughts butting into my head. I can finally think my own thoughts without worrying about others thoughts plagueing my mind." She looked to me as she was grasping at straws.

"Sook, I can tell you're going to be confused and most likely frightened as this could be your first real relationship but relationships take work and time.. If you're not ready to look past who Bill was or could become; then you're not ready for this." I stated bluntly and calmly as she looked to the floor before nodded once "You're right.." I smirk as I say "Aren't I always?"

Sookie nods sarcastically as she says slyly "Sure, you are Isie." I give her an outraged look as I slip on my black shoes, moving to tie up my hair as she laughs warmly "So how did it go with the Eric escorting you?" she asked curiously as I stop in my tracks with a light blush on my cheeks as I answer "Nothing, nothing happened." she arches her eyebrow at me.

"Sook, you know me. It's going to take a lot for me to fall for someone, especially if they're like Eric Northman." she coughs 'Liar' and I playfully push her as I grab my messenger bag along with my phone. "I'm serious, He's gonna be a pain...I know that for sure." I said as I motioned for us to leave my room and go downstairs as I knew we were both going into work at that time.

'If you say so.." Sookie mumbles with a grin upon her glossy lips; "I do say so." I shot back as we went down the stairs and to the front door where we exited my house; as we left the porch, I caught a loose board and i tripped as Sookie wasn't looking. I barely caught myself as she glanced to me "Did you just trip?" I shake my head as a grin grows upon her face.

"You did, didn't you?" she pursues the teasing as I blush "I'm clumsy okay?" I admitted as we walked to the willow where both our cars sat; just a white note was fluttering on my window. I pull it from my wipers and curse as I read the note before me while Sookie was getting into her little yellow car that really needed some work, but you didn't hear it from me.

The note read..

Isisa Leilas, Your presence has been requested at Fangtasia at 9:00pm tonight.

I crumpled up the paper and threw it as far as I could humanly possible; Eric thinks..Ugh! I got in my jeep and started it up; Sookie waved to me as she left first, while I drove behind her I was stewing inside as I wondered why in the world would I go back to see Eric Northman but...I would need his help if I was to save Gran.

So i decided to suck up what little pride I had and throw it out the window; metaphorically speaking, I would have to be humble when asking for his help because knowing if I did go in there; attitude blazing...He would make some outrageous favor that I would need to do to pay him back, he seemed the type.

I knew I would have to go see him as I knew that the vision would come true in two days, they always seemed to. I was interuppted from my thoughts as I pulled beside Sookie and parked my car.

"Ready for another day of work Isie?" She looks to me as we begin our way to the main entrance; shaking my head as she tilts her head to me "What's wrong?" I look to the door as we enter the resteraunt/bar "Just alot on my mind I guess.." I give her a smile "But it's nothing I can't handle.." Sook just sighs as she knows how I am. I am the type of person to brave through the world all by myself while helping others, she once mocked me that I didn't have a selfish bone in my body.

But as we walked to the back; Sam had stopped Sookie to talk to her; I knew that Sam was sensing some uncertainty within Sookie so he made his move. I could hear his thoughts from where I was putting up my bag _Shit, I hope she says yes.._

I couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped me as I knew Sook was only saying yes because she thought of Sam as a friend plus he was her boss and Sook had some sense of workplace rules..But as this sigh escaped me; Lafeyette bumped his hip against mine. "Hey Hooka, where you've been at?" I grin to him as I bump back "Nowhere..just been off work." He smiles widely at me but notices my mood.

"Isisa, what's up with you girl?" Man did everyone know I was feeling slightly off today..."I'm fine Lafie" I smile but he gives me a sharp look as he whacks me upside my arm "Girl, Your eyes express everythang. So don't be lying to me." He warns as he holds up his spatula in warning.

I laugh as I nod " Okay, Lafie.." He nods as he looks to Sam and Sookie before he whispers "Looks like they are done talkin girl, so get your booty to work." I nod with a light laugh as I moved away from Lafeyette to where Sookie was getting her pad and pen out.

_What happened? _I sent to her which caused her to jump as she was in her own little world. She glanced to me briefly as I reached for my pad and pen.

**Sam asked me out to coffee before Gran's Grateful dead thing **She sent me this reply as we began to walk to our sections; mine wasn't quite as busy as hers so I finished the orders before I sent her back a reply _Did you say yes?_

**Yes, I did... **As she sent this back, i could tell that she had uncertainity about going on this 'date' with Sam.

_You seem uncertain? _I replied as I moved past the bar to fetch an order from the kitchen, Lafie winks to me as I smirk a reply while Sam is fixing drinks with a happy step.

**It's just..Sam is my boss and a friend..and I, **She sends me this just as I send back _He's not Bill?_

She visibly sighs as she replies **Yes... **I didn't answer back as I knew that I had gotten her to finally admit to herself at least that She wanted Bill and her to be in a relationship; no matter if it takes work.

* * *

**Several hours pass...**

I say goodbye to Sam and Lafeyette while Sookie and I walk to our cars together; "I'm going to go talk to Bill tonight before you know tomorrow night" Sookie murmurs as she looks to me before fishing out her keys.

I nod as I feel the squeezing feeling in my stomach as she mentioned tomorrow night that immediately reminded her of the dream and the plan to save Gran from the murderer. She was also being 'requested' at Fangtasia also.

"Sounds like a plan, but be careful Sook" I said warmly as we smiled to one another before we enter our cars. "Thanks Isie, I will be.." She waves once before she leaves before me. I nod to myself as I take a deep breathe before driving to my place to get ready.

At first, I wasn't going to go back to Fangtasia; but from what I gathered about Eric when we first met, was that he was a very domineering person and what he wanted...he would get so knowing this; I was currently picking out clothing from my closet.

I wasn't sure as to what to wear on this 'meeting' So I just slipped into the shower beforehand; did the usual routine and the cleansing before I picked out the clothing which i would currently wearing to Fangtasia. My hand brushed against a slim black dress that beheld a shimmery violet color underneath; I slipped into it.

It hugged my curves in all the right places and ended a few inches above my knee; i turned a couple of times in the mirror, nodded in approval before I began to put on makeup and makeup...I mean like a faint eyeshadow and masacara and that was it. I spritzed on some perfume as I grabbed my phone and keys once more while slipping on black flats.

I quickly rushed down the stairs as the clock read 8:45, oh well I was going to be late..i didn't give the time much thought when i was driving until my phone began to vibrate. It just kept vibrating and vibrating. I growled as I looked the caller ID and it read Sex God...I mentally groaned as I realized who it was.

"Eric, I am driving." I immediatly stated sharply as I turned a corner and drove past several cars, "Hmmm..Because you are late." He pointed out smoothly as I honked the horn at an older man who flipped me off in return. 'Bastard' I think as I reply "Lost track of the time.." He chuckled into my ear as I turned into Fangtasia parking lot. "Humans.." He said teasingly as I park beside a corvette. "Yes, Humans. I'm sure vampires loose track of time also." I stated as I turned off my car before I hit the end call button. Yes, i just hung up on Eric Northman.

I threw my phone in the back of my jeep as if that could help the situation; I fluff my wavy hair while I walk up to the line that was always there in front of Fangtasia. I didn't pay attention to the people that stood in line with me as I could feel their excitement and wonder clouded by lust and want.

When I reached the front of the line; it wasn't Pam that was checking cards, it was a male vampire with dark brown hair with a lean build, he asked for my car "ID?" He held out his hand waiting as I handed my ID to him. He inhaled deeply as I could feel his need just then as he handed me back my ID and briefly our eyes met; He smirked a fang filled smile before I moved along quickly.

'Well that was creepy' I thought as I moved to sit by the bar when I was blocked by a female vampire; her outfit was tight and revealing, her blonde hair was loose and flowing when I heard the smooth sultry voice of Pam "Hello Isisa...Eric has been waiting for you." She smirked as I looked to the red clock on the wall "I'm just five minutes late." I pointed out as she chuckled.

"Time is just irrelevant.. " SHe murmured as she led me to the same hallway where I first went down on my first visit here; I could feel sadness and self hatred once more but a sense of intrigue and sexual wanting mixed in as Pam and I entered the office where Eric and Godric sat.

"Hello Eric, Godric" I smiled to both ancient vampires as Eric ran a hand through his chin length blonde hair "You're late." he pointed out as his eyes met mine. "Just by five minutes!" I pointed out while Godric watched silently but my eyes drifted to him as Eric breezed in front of me and took my chin into his hand. His grip forcing me to look up at him as he growled out "You hung up on me."

My green flecked violet eyes shined bright as I smirked "First time that's ever happened huh?" I asked rhetorically as He gripped my chin tighter; I winced once till Godric said sharply "Eric." Eric gave him a glance before he let go of my chin and leaned down to lay a cold kiss onto my chin/jaw area.

"There, all better." He whispered into my ear before he stepped away from me; leaving me gritting my teeth and a blush coming upon my neck as I glared "No, it's not all better but anyway thanks." I motioned to my chin which I could feel ache slightly but it faded. "Now what's the deal with requesting my presence?" I asked as I took a step towards Godric to test the waters so to speak.

I could see him inhale deeply and exhale; his grey stormy eyes looked up and met mine briefly, I could feel my heart ache as I could still see the sadness hidden in his eyes. Eric interuppted our connected eyes with a sharp question to me "Do you know what you are?" I turned to him with a sigh "I told you Eric, I'm just a nurse slash waitress. And if you're wondering what species, Human."

In a flash, I was against the wall; my back hitting it with a thud as a firm body was pressed against mine; and a nose in my neck as I could hear a deep breathing while a sensual frustrasted whisper filled my ears "Human? Don't Lie to me! Humans could never smell as delicious as you do, as tantilizing.." He pressed his palms against my waist; erupting a gasp to escape my lips. A smirk could be felt against my collarbone; "And no human could sense a vampire's emotions...unless you've taken their blood and even then it's impossible." He shifted his hips and i could feel his slight arousal in the center of my stomach.

"Maybe I am just a special case?" I offered as I tried to squirm but his firm body held me down, I managed to keep away a blush before I heard a click "Maybe a taste?" and I felt Eric's body leave mine and a sound of a crash; Godric stood in front of me as Eric looked to him in anger. I could literally taste the tension in the room. "Eric, I have had enough of this." and with those words Eric growled deep within his throat before he nodded once.

I was still shaking slightly as I hadn't expected this at all; but inside a fire was burning in me as I looked to Eric once as his icy blue eyes shifted over my body and he smirked as he knew my reaction to him "If I may interrupt this testerone fest, Eric I need your help." I asked in a slight whisper as I knew he could hear me because a moment later, I could hear his slight chuckle.

"Realized you need a fuck buddy Isisa?" he taunted as he smirked to me from behind his desk where he now sat. I grit my teeth as I wondered if that was all he thought about "No Eric. I need your help catching a murderer." I stated calmly as he leaned forward slightly interested by his body language. Godric was silent as I knew he was contemplating what I had just said, "And why should I help you catch a murderer?" He asked calmly as he leaned back.

I took a deep breath as I immediatly blurted out the next words "BecauseIwouldoweyouafavor" He smirked as he forward and stood as Godric watched us both silently as Eric sat upon his desk; legs slightly open as he looked to me directly as he mused "What did you say? Care to repeat?" I sighed in experastion as I knew he heard me.

I brushed away my hair back as I smiled fakily "Because I would owe you a favor." I bit the end of the word 'Favor' sharply as he nodded before he breezed in front of me; lightly carressing my cheek as he whispered "Are sexual favors on the table?" He asked with a light lustful gleam in his eyes as I wretched myself away from him.

"No! I'm not that desperate!" He chuckled at my outburst as he poked my nose once before he paced once back and forth "Alright Isie" He used the nickname that Sook used for me as he continued "I'll help with a price but don't worry your head about it. It'll be a creative favor." He winked at me once while my heart fluttered briefly and his smirk grew.

"Now inform me on this problem." He stated all busisness like as I took a seat on the couch; my legs crossed as he watched me do so with a hungry gaze while Godric followed suit; I was surprised to see the older yet younger looking vampire sitting beside me, I gave him a small smile that he almost reciporcated.

"As you well know, when me and Sookie.." He interrupted "Ms. Stackhouse?" I gave him a sharp look as I nodded "Yes, but anyway We were looking for any info on the murders that have been plaguing Bon Temps. I'v had a.." I stopped myself as I looked to them briefly before a thought crossed my mind 'Would it be good for them to even know about my abilities? Or even Sookie's?' Eric motioned for me to continue as I gripped my dress slightly before I continue "I had a dream that I know will come true and I want to prevent this upcoming murder no matter what." My voice was strong and determined as Eric looked into my eyes before nodding once.

"When do you believe this attack will happen next?" Godric asked me; drawing my eyes to him as I answered "Tomorrow night.." They both looked to each other as Eric asked "Then the plan is?" he left the question open as I settle my thoughts as I answer "We're going to ambush the killer." Eric tilts his head as I continue "Gran will invite you in, I'll explain the situation to her or as best as I could." Godric and Eric shake their heads.

"No, It would frighten this woman and then we will not have the element of surprise as she would have informed the local authorties." Eric spoke as he stood once again 'gosh do vampires have some sort of ADHD?' I wondered but listened to his words before nodding "You're right" He sent me a smug smile as he thought he always was.

Godric spoke calmly with his cool accented voice "Eric and Ms. Leilas, I will be departing tonight. Things in my area have been rocky ever since the death of the Newlins. I will not be here to help with this capture." He looked to Eric as Eric nodded and then to me; I smiled as his grey eyes looked over me, my facial expression to be exact and he allowed himself to give me a small smile.

My heart thumped at that small smile; I still could see the sadness in his eyes but seeing that small smile made me warm and fuzzy inside, I know I shouldn't have done this but I sent him this _Could I talk with you later?_ via thought causing him to give me a glance before a subtle tilt of his head let me inwardly smile.

* * *

**A/N- Yay! The longest chapter! Hi everyone! How did your week go? :) Soooo...Eric and Godric might be a little OOC, forgive me! I'm still getting in the hang of their personalities, i hope you like Eric's teasing nature and Godric's silent yet sexy persona. I kinda visualize Eric as the teasing yet seductive type of person while Godric's the one which will talk and get to know you before he seduces you. Cx **

**I hope you enjoy Isisa's personality; she's a tad quirky. Next chapter will be Godric and Isisa's talk; Hope to read your comments and I love when I check the favorites and followers; Thank you to everyone who's recently favorited and followed. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Godric's POV**

When Ms. Leilas asked to talk with m, I grew nervous in my own way I suppose. Her presence was certainly distracting; My child's progeny was correct when she made that statement. BUt it wasn't just her smell that was distracting, it was her mannerisms.

Over the two millenia I have lived, I have grown to watch and observe humans; sometimes it is to learn how to adapt to the times and the style of society that we vampires must endure but then other times especially now it is just for enjoyment sake or a way to pass the time.

From what I've seen of Isisa Leilas was intriguing, her manner of speaking drew me in as she knew how to defend herself from the constant flirtations of my child Eric whom prided himself on knowing the women species top to bottom.

Her way of walking and talking seemed to fluctuate, she didn't seem to notice but I did; It was as if some of the time she was losing balance and was quite clumsy while in other times she walked with grace and elegance which was strange as she didn't even notice what she was unconsciously doing.

The moment when I had 'met' Isisa; I knew something in my everlasting life would change; when she entered Eric's office that night, her scent was tantalizing. In my childhood; My tribe worshiped the water and sun from where we lived, I was surprised when I smelt the scent of the flowers that used to grow from where I born. The ocean where I had played as a young child, and her voice was the one that pulled me out of my contemplation of life.

When she asked me why I was so sad and the other questions of my emotions; I was furious, not at her but at the possibility of someone knowing the atrocities I've committed. My child Eric...I taught him many things in the past that I wish could be undone; in thinking this regret and guilt fill me whenever I contemplate my existence.

Do I truly belong here? Do the death and the bloodshed that followed me in the past truly forgivable? These questions run through my mind as I listened to Eric and Isisia converse. I was still in my thoughts as I heard faintly my child chuckle sincerely at something she had said; I inwardly smiled as I hoped whenever I did depart this world, Ms. Leilas would be there for my child Eric and his progeny.

* * *

**Isisa's POV**

I hadn't thought that I would be conversing with Eric normally, well as normal as you could get; between his seduction attempts and his flirtatious remarks, the conversation was quite fulfilling. "So you are quite clumsy Isisa?" Eric asked as he sipped a trublood because I had rejected his request for letting him tap a vein of mine.

"Yes. I trip on bare floors." i said with an embarrassed blush while he chuckled at my misfortune, sadistic blond tall vampires..He turned to Godric who had been silent for some time, I had been wondering what he was thinking about. As Eric looked to Godric; something visible changed in his expression as if whatever Godric might have done has irked him. So He finished his trublood as if he was automatically put off the conversation that we were having.

"I need to entertain the masses." Eric announced as he stood to his full height before glancing to me briefly before walking to where I sat; bending down to look me in the eyes, only two inches away. I could see the faint red of the trublood upon his lips as he smirked before his eyes flickered to my lips. He noticed my glancing with an interested gleam in his eyes "Not Happening Eric.." I said bluntly as I turned my face.

"Oh but I wish it would.." He purred seductively as he caressed my cheek; a shiver went down my spine as he placed a well placed kiss on the corner of my mouth. A blush was coming upon my cheeks as he looked at me directly; gauging my reaction so I commented. "Castration Eric.." I warned as he leaned up chuckling as he made his way to the door.

His slim yet muscular back was all I could see but my eyes drifted to his bottom which my ogling was interrupted when he turned back slightly to say to me "Isisa, I will figure out what you are." His icy gaze was back as he looked up and down my sitting position before he smirked then left in a breeze.

I let out a deep breath as I look to Godric with a quirky smile "He's always like that right?" I asked curiously as his stormy grey eyes found mine; he nodded as he replied "He has always been this way but he has his good days and his bad." I automatically say "So like a woman?" He looks to me briefly before a slight laugh escapes his lips "Yes, like a woman. Sometimes more than one.." He looks to me with a smile.

I reach out to that smile; it was kinda like I wanted him to smile more like that, he looks to my hand briefly as I realize what I'm doing "Oh Sorry, I.." I rub my arm sheepishly as he watches me closely "I like that smile of yours..You should try to smile like that more.." I admitted as he inhaled deeply once more.

He reached for my hand; turning it over as he spoke almost contemplation "I shall.." His words made me smile as I randomly drew him in a short hug "That's good enough for me." I whisper as he was still, no movement whatsoever as I finished the hug; his arms grabbed me back into place.

"Allow me this." He murmured as he stroked my back as the hug continued; a warm feeling filled me as I could sense a little of his emotion, it was a nice feeling that was flowing from him, not very much sadness as the hug continued. This hug was helping him. "Godric?" I murmured softly as I could feel him stiffen to my words "I apologize." He moves to stand but I grip his hand.

"You don't have to go. I didn't mind the hug, in fact I enjoyed it." I said honestly with a smile upon my lips as he looked down to the floor before his now mournful voice filled my ears "Is forgiveness attainable for everyone?" I looked to him quickly as I wondered why he would ask such a thing but his sadness filled me once more, filling every once of my being as I answered "Yes, to those that want it.."

He chuckled darkly; I tried to take my hand away but he gripped it as he turned to face me once more "What if I don't deserve forgiveness? What if the death and destruction that followed me in the past has tainted whatever resemblance of a soul I did have beyond recognition? What if.." I make a motion to stop his outward rant that I knew he must of thought about for hours on end.

'Godric' was the single thought in my mind as my voice was soft yet strong as I answered his possible rhetoric questions "Godric..If you want forgiveness, you must be able to forgive yourself, forgiveness is a two-way street. If you know you have done wrong and are willing to repent or ask of forgiveness then you are halfway there." He looked to me as I continued my speech "I know this must sound silly but you've got to be able to let go...being able to forgive yourself." I looked to him directly as my hand-held his as he moved to sit down beside me.

His eyes were on my face; silence filled the air as he leaned into me, his breath grazing my lips as he whispered "Thank you." and then in a moment he was gone. My hands flew to my cheeks as I was blushing deeply at his soft whisper, it made me inwardly smile as a relieved sigh escaped me.

My heart was fluttering as I stood; looked around the office briefly before I opened the door to reveal Eric, looking down at me. His wanting gaze made me blush deeper as I tried to move around him "Eric, can I go around you please?" I asked as he looked to my cheeks then he tilted his head as if hearing something then he growled deeply in his chest.

"Isisa.." He whispered as he inhaled deeply once more; he began walking us into his office, I tried to turn away as his hand went to my waist. He allowed his hand to grip my waist as he leaned down to lay his forehead in the crevice of my neck "..." he didn't say anything and I didn't say anything until he murmured lowly "Where is Godric?" His hand at my waist gripped tight as my heart thumped twice as he looked into my eyes.

"We talked for awhile then he left.." I made the motion of the movement 'skedaddled' as he nodded before leaning away as a smirk came upon his lips "Isisa.. You want me don't you?" He bluntly said as I moved away only to trip. He caught me as he messed with my waves "Don't deny it.." He whispered teasingly as I barely controlled my emotions as he held me close; my back and behind hitting his front as he leaned down into my space.

"Eric.." I whisper growled out as he hmmed in response; I sharply turned to his face as I whispered "Castration." Then managed to push myself away as he chuckled "Never have I been rejected with the threat of castration.." He looked to me as I fixed my hair and dress.

My eyes flickered to the ground as he checked the time "You might want to be leaving soon Ms. Leilas. Dawn will be approaching." I glanced his way, still slightly effected by his touch as I smiled "Goodbye Mr. Northman. Remember tonight." He nodded already in business mode "I shall arrive at your home."

I nodded in agreement as he smirked once last time before I left the room to enter the dark hallway where Pam was waiting; her smile was seductive as she inhaled deeply also "Hmm..Isisa, you sure you won't offer me a vein?" Her blue eyes watched mine as I shook my head once as I answered "Not tonight Pam, see yah later?" I watched as she smiled before a sharp voice from the manager's room where Eric was brought her gaze to the door.

"Seems as if you've left Eric hanging.." she murmured slyly as she nodded a goodbye to me before in a breeze she was in that room. I tilted my head wondering as I shrugged once before I turned to the bar floor and moved my way through the empty dance floor. It was so much different when it was empty, the residing emotions were gone and the cloying scent of sweat and sex was gone also.

I would never admit this but I kinda liked how it was; all empty and no one trying to smell my neck as if I was a delicacy.

* * *

I made my way to my jeep where I had parked beside a red corvette; as I admired the corvette briefly, I noticed the license plate **S3XG0D** in blaring black lettering, I literally shook my head as I realized who's corvette it was. i just laughed as I typed a text to Eric right then and there.

_Nice Corvette, the License plate though? Confident much? _I sent this as I pulled out of the parking lot; I turned the radio up as a bing from my phone alerted me to it. Uh, didn't expect him to message back so soon.  
I turned the corner before I picked up my phone to glance at the message; **It's not confidence. It's a guarantee.** That was his reply? I scoffed at his narcissism as I typed a reply back quickly_ Narcasstic much?_

I turned into my driveway after a few minutes where my phone binged, I glanced to it as I parked my jeep underneath the willows once again. I laughed aloud at his reply **Oh Isisa, you won't be questioning that license plate once you allow me to have you. I would ravage you. **I blushed at his last sentence but I scoffed at his confidence but inwardly I was in enjoying our slight flirtations and our banter when we conversed.

I slipped my phone into my pocket, I would answer back in a couple of minutes; my dress was rumpled as I walked up the stairs when I sensed someone in my home. I instantly went on alert; my hand fumbled through the darkness as I touched my bat that was laying on the porch. I checked the door, it was unlocked..Someone had broken into my home! Anger filled me as I slipped inside silently.

My mind checking every room when I sensed the presence in my own bedroom, every step I took on the stairs keeps my heart pounding and jut as I am about to swing the bat when I entered the room; a familiar voice fills my ears "Oh darling, you wouldn't hit your mother would you?" My heart stops as my eyes meet the sight of my dead mother sitting upon my bed.

* * *

A bright light fills my vision as my eyes flutter open while a soft feminine hand touches my forehead as a soft coo fills my ears "Oh my darling.." 'my mother?' I wonder as I shake my head in disbelief till her sharp motherly tone snaps me out of my unconscious state. I open my eyes fully to see my mother kneeling in front of me; her familiar face making my eyes water as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Oh darling.." she whispered as she raised a slender hand to my cheek but I flinched; my hands moving to shield myself as I didn't know if she was truly my mother. 'You're dead..' was all that ran through my mind as she leaned forward; her green eyes flickering with sadness as she brushed her hands through her ink black hair. "Darling..I'm really here..I never truly left." She said softly as I finally truly looked at her.

Her familiar ink black hair curled in braids around her slender face; her almond shaped eyes that I inherited, her slim form that was standing above me. She was dressed in a shimmery black dress that hid her curves as her hair was threaded with braids that swished as she raised her wrists which were clothed in golden bracelets that drew my attention. I looked to her as she moved towards me "darling.." I looked away to the wall where my paintings that we had done together hung, her gaze followed mine and she smiled as she reminisced "I remember those, you had begged to paint with me..for hours on end too.." she mused thoughtfully as her eyes met mine.

Confusion filled me as I wondered how she would even be alive, how? "How are you even here?" I asked as she looked away ashamed "Isie.." she took a deep breath before she answered "I never died..I've been with your father this entire time.." Anger filled me as i couldn't believe what pain she caused me. How could she do this?!

I clenched my fists as i stood, wobbling at first; my mother tries to come by to help me "Get AWAY! GO!" I motioned harshly away from me as she breathed out as her voice trembled "Isisa..It was for your own good..darling, you're special..Unique, born from moonlight and sunlight.. You have to be careful.." she tried to come closer still; I felt a rush of energy in me as she motioned to the mirror "Look at your eyes.."

Her bracelets jiggled as I glared at the floor while I moved to the mirror, my movements short and jagged like my temper;I glanced to my mother once more, it reminded me of my childhood when I used to be cautious of many things but she smiled, and the anger that she lied and left me all these years filled me as my eyes flickered to the mirror where I gasped as I see the violet surrounding my iris.

The violet flecks that used to be surrounded by the emerald green was now more predominate; the green was now the flecks inside the violet, it shocked me as I reached a hand up to my cheek as I looked into my reflection for a few more moments "Mom...?" I looked to her as I moved to her "What's happenin.." Silence filled the air as I looked around to see the emptiness of my room, I was alone all over again.

My mother was gone. The pain of her death or departure hit me all over again; I felt something break in me as I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks. Pure grief ran through me as I sobbed and sobbed; I couldn't..I couldn't..My movements were slow and ragged as I moved to my bed, stripping my body of the dress that clothed me and just snuggled into the warmth of the bed where all my sorrows were soon caught by the cloth of my pillows.

* * *

I woke up hours later; the sunlight streaming in through my windows, it shined upon my face almost blinding me as i rolled over in the bed. I wasn't in a the most merry mood that morning; Sookie hadn't messaged me or Sam about work so i didn't give life much thought but my grandfather was in the front of my mind as I sat up slowly.

I looked around with puffy eyes as i remembered the night before; my eyes watered for a split second but were stopped by my deep inhale as I controlled the rush of emotions that filled me but I still felt the pain as I stumbled out out of my bed, my knees thunking against the hardwood floor. You might say I was feeling sorry for myself, don't get me wrong but I was; I never truly thought that my mother wouldn't have been dead all these years and with my father no doubt!

But as much as it hurt, the anger was overwhelming..I wasn't an angry person by nature but some things just irked me; like my mom pretending to be dead when she really wasn't or if Sookie ever lied to me, or just liars in general..I groaned as I stayed in my kneeling position on the floor with my head in hands.

I guess today wouldn't be the greatest, plus I got an sinking feeling today; I just hope it's not about my plan to save Gran from the mysterious killer. I finally stood, my fingers combing through my hair as I walked to the bathroom. 'Maybe a relaxing shower will help?' i wondered as I turned on the hot water then the cold.

Then my morning routine began...It just took a little bit longer the usual.

After at least forty five minutes; I was all nice and squeaky clean while I chose what I was going to wear that day, My closet of comfortable clothes called me as I walked over there. My closet was a fairly good size; walk in and two rows for the clothes that currently hung in there, it was nice inside yet simple. I walked over to where my shorts were, pulling a brown pair that were a cargo kind of shorts; then reaching sideways to grab a a cream color simple tank top which the edges were a lace.

slipping new underwear on before I slipped my ensemble on; slipping when I was putting on my socks made it seem like a normal day but it didn't feel like it. I slipped on my tennis shoes before grabbing my sketchbook and pencils to just draw the day away, I rushed down the stairs not tripping once which was strange because me and the rug in front of the stairs were plenty acquainted.

The main painting in the living room was all dry now; so I could give it to Sookie soon, If she still wanted it..I glanced through out the main rooms to see emptiness like usual; I waved off food as I wasn't hungry and just grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before heading outside to the back yard.

My backyard used to be a jungle; large weeds growing everywhere while flower struggles for life, the willows were the same but everything was different when I came to live with my grandpa. Me and Him spent a whole summer clearing the backyard of it's jungle like habitat, we bought weed killer and a new lawn mower which I still used today; the creatures living there also had to go which one day Gramps was bitten by a cotton mouth which had to be one of the scariest moments of my life. I also had my first driving lesson that day...and my first discrepancy with the law. But in the end, we finally transformed the backyard into a paradise.

Flowers bloomed, birds chirped and the willows swayed in the light breeze; I smiled warmly as the sunlight hit me while I walked to the swinging chair hung up on one of the willow's main branches. The chair beheld several signatures and drawings in sharpie; I ran my finger over some of them as I got comfortable. SOOKIE FOREVER!, JASON LUVES BOOBS, and BFF's and then there were more; I giggled as I looked over them briefly before I opened my sketchbook and began to draw.

I started with a sketch of Godric; his smooth features came to the front of my mind just as i set the pencil to the paper, i began with the curves of his slender face. I drew his eyes next, shading in the exact color of his haunting eyes; his nose came next, it was slightly angular which was a tad tricky but i managed it. His lips..My thoughts drifted to his slender yet sensual lips, I blushed at the thought of kissing him; why would he even kiss me? I finished his lips without a second thought as I knew I would end up daydreamng.

His eyebrows came next, I shaded the angle of them; Then I drew the shape of his hair, the shaded in every strand of what his black brown hair looked like. I smiled at the almost complete sketch of Godric, his position in the sketch was that he seemed to be staring off into pace but in truth he was looking right at me. I blushed lightly before I flipped the next page to continue another.

Eric then popped into my mind; and the first thing I thought of when I did think of him was shirtless, he always seemed to remind me of the men in those cheesy romance novels and did he fit the bill.. But then again those men wanted a relationship while he wanted a fling; I shrugged once before I began his portrait.

I once again did the same motions that I had with Godric's sketch but I had to add his smirk in the mix; that smirk made me smile as I drew the slender corner of his lip upturned into that simple yet dead sexy smirk. I drew his hair a tad shorter as his longer hair wasn't cutting it in this sketch. I looked down at his detailed portrait with a small smile as I did enjoy his company and his flirtations which I wouldn't deny were very determined which I liked.

On the next page, I drew sookie and bill; They danced almost in slow motion. Sookie had her hair up in an elegant bun with her bangs out and she was dressed in a flowy dress that swirled as I drew BIll next, he held Sookie close in this dance. He dipped her low as he looked down at her smiling face with a warm loving smile. The background was of a romantic setting, a table with champagne and such in the wonderful yet hard lighting as I shaded in everything just right. I could see the love and the care they held for one another in this sketch and hoped that maybe one day this would happen.

I looked out into the backyard briefly before I glanced back to my sketchbook; then to my lap which was covered with eraser pieces that I brushed off as I didn't quite like the feel of them on my bare skin. The sunlight hit my sketchbook just barely as the willows covered the rest of me in cool shade.

I ran a hand through my black waves of hair while I set down my sketchbook down; I hopped out of the hanging chair, leaving my sketchbook there for later as I knew I would be back. I walked down the slender path that my grandpa had made that one summer; the bricks were slightly off kilter but that made it so much more better as I reminisced memories as I walked past the large bushes of roses and the ivy plants that trailed up the slender poles that we had put in.

There was one bench amongst the garden that I was currently walking to; as I sat down on the simple stone bench and listened to the birds chirp around me, my eyes droop and a yawn escapes me as I continue to feel the sun beat down on me. My movements slowed as I settled into a comfortable position and slipped into a light sleep.

* * *

A chuckle came over her as a tall blond vampire stood over her sleeping body; "You do remind me of a cat.." he mused wickedly as he knelt down, his dark black clothing crinkled with that position while he brushed a tendril of hair away from her peaceful position. He inhaled her sweet yet soft scent that seemed to play with his emotions and his wants; He knew he wouldn't get this opportunity again as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon her sleeping lips.

'Hmm, almost like that fairy tale..' He mused offhandedly and he leaned back up and licked the raspberry taste of her lips off his lips, savoring the taste while he said "Wake Up Ms. Leilas, We've got a killer to catch." and with a chuckle he poked her nose which caused her to wrinkle her nose before her eyes fluttered open to reveal her green flecked violet eyes.

They widened as they caught sight of him; and she gasped out as she tumbled of the bench "Shoot.." She whimpered as the blond vampire enjoyed each and every noise she currently made; he wondered if she would make those noises in bed as he ravaged her. A smirk comes upon his lips as he looks down to the woman who currently was rubbing her sore ass.

* * *

I was currently rubbing my bum as I landed on it when Eric had poked me awake, okay that sounds wierd; I blushed lightly as I realized this but then I realize why he's really here. I looked to him "What time is it?" I asked as I steadied myself while looking over his outfit of the 'night' which consisted of black jeans and his signature tank top and leather jacket. I tilted my head as I wondered what he would look like in blue when his voice interrupted my thoughts "It is 8:15" He racked his eyes down and over my body as I rack my brain for the time when the murder would occur.

"The murder will happen in an hour and a half, so at 9:45." I informed him as he nodded "We have time." he murmured as I felt the moonlight upon me once more; I could hear him inhale once again "Why do you do that? Inhale deeply when I'm around?" I asked curiously as He moved to be alongside me; his arm snaking around my waist as he answered "Your scent changes ever so often, especially when you are in the moonlight, I would believe it is the same in the sunlight also?" He said as he leaned into my personal space.

I nod as new questions fill my mind..'If only mom was here..but no she left before I asked any questions..' my thought was harsh as I remembered what my mother had done earlier that day. She pops out of nowhere and is all like "Darling! I was never dead to begin with!" I clenched my fist which Eric noticed but he didn't comment on it as he knew that I was in my own thoughts at the moment.

When we finally reached my back door; I was about to enter when a cough interrupted my thoughts, I turn to see Eric with his arms crossed as he looked at me in a direct gaze "Oh! YOu need my permission to enter, I remember now." Eric rolled his eyes as a smooth sarcastic voice escapes him "Yes, Isisa. I do believe so.." He smirked at me as I made a pose.

"Why should I let you in? Defend your argument." I made a motion as he growled "Let me in, or else I will ravage you outside without permission." I looked to him with a blush upon my cheeks as I crossed my arms "That's not a very good statement." I looked to him directly as his blue eyes looked down at my neck briefly then to my face before he sighed "You may rescind the invitation if you must."

I opened the door with those words "You may come in Eric." and a breeze passes me but a whisper in my ear doesn't "Never deny me." and I look to him incredulously but I didn't see him in the living room, or the kitchen..I heard someone on my bedroom "Eric" a harsh whisper escapes my lips as I run up the stairs only to trip and land on my palms once again.

Eric's blond head pops out of my bedroom door; a smirk upon his face "I quite like your choice in underwear, might you try some on for me?" He dangled a black lace pair as I stumble up, ignoring the pain in my palms as I snatch the underwear out of his hand.

"NO!" I say as I blush a deep crimson while he chuckled "No need to be embarrassed.." he crooned in his sensual teasing voice as he walks around my bedroom. As I am stuffing the underwear back into my drawer; he was gazing at the paintings and the pictures that hung up around my room.

"So this must be your mother and grandfather.." He said as he pointed to a picture of us when I was younger, I looked to the picture. It was of us in front of this large house; I stood in the front dressed in a red sundress that my mother had to wrestle me into while she and grandpa wore simple yet formal clothing as it was easter weekend I believe. "Yes, wait..How do you know that?" I asked cautiously as I glanced to him.

"I looked you up." He stated simply as he moved away from that picture while I'm still processing the fact that he looked me up "Why would you do that?" I asked as I moved to beside him. His tall lengthy body stood over my short petite body as he answered "I was curious." His one liner answers were getting to me.

I looked to him briefly before he sped across my room to where a stack of paintings were, he began looking through them; his expression didn't change until I walked over to where he held a painting "Those are.." I began but he cut me off "I would like to buy this one." He turned the painting to face me. The painting was simple, I remembered when I painted that; It was after I had watched a history documentary about vikings. And then this painting came to me; it was of men sitting around a fire, the fire blazing as some of the men were holding up large cups and some were laughing as their weapons and such laid beside them. In the background of the men; you could barely see the faint outline and colour of the ocean.

When I returned my eyes to Eric; he was looking to me with different eyes then before as if he knew what this painting meant to him "You don't have to buy it." He looked to me curiously "You can have it, just take care of it and don't be an old fart who'll show it off." I teased with a warm smile as he nodded as he replied "I am not old Isisa.." and that was that.

I glanced to the clock then looked to Eric "Eric, we've got to go now.." He steeled his gaze as he nodded once to me before He breezed by me but stopped and came back for me. I was lifted into his arms; a gasp escaping my lips as he breezed out of the house and into the front yard. The moonlight bright enough to see as I poked his rock hard chest "Eric, go that way if you mean to carry me."

I pointed into the woods where I could see a faint porch light from Gran's place, he glanced to me before he sped us both into that distance. It was time to catch a killer.

* * *

**A/N- Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter; I added a Godric's POV from his standpoint. Also! Eric kissed Isisa when she was sleeping, Bad! sneaking kisses but anywhoo..I hope you like how I added her mother into the mix, the mother whom she thought had died 17 years ago. Her mother and Father will be more prominent in the story as it goes on. **

**I can't wait till the second season! When they have to go to Dallas; I've got some major ideas for that plus the fourth season when Eric loses his memory..Major Major plans! Anyway, no more spoilers! Next chapter- Stuff will happen, big stuff but It helps Eric in the long run. ;) **

**Thank you for those who reviewed, I love you lots! Reviews make me smile, and this story is almost to 3,000 views too! :D Thank you everyone who reads this story and those who have favorited it and followed. Can't forget about you guys either. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Trublood, only Isisa and the characters you have never seen before in the show.**


	9. Chapter 9

Isisa's POV

Eric had held onto me tight as he breezed past the trees in a blur; it didn't feel like he was running or even on the ground, it felt like he was flying. But whatever he was doing, it was amazing. My hair was flying behind me as he smirked to me as I held onto him tight; I'm sure he enjoyed that.

As soon as we arrived at Gran's yard; I pointed to the back door "I'll be inside and you'll be outside as I can't invite you in.." He glanced down to me before his smooth voice replied "No, that will be too dangerous." He gripped my waist as I was still in his arms. His long arms and hands encased me as I wiggled to get free.

I pushed his chest as I scrambled to get out of his arms; "Let me down Eric, and no it won't be. I've got you." I pointed to his height while he looked down at me for a moment longer than before. His icy gaze ws direct and caused me to shiver while I slipped out of his arms "If anything goes wrong. I will be very angry." He warned as his voice turned dark while I brushed off my clothing.

An inward smile hinted at my lips as I knew in his own way; he would be worried about me. I looked to him as I nodded once; knowing what he meant. "I know." I gave him a small smile as we walked up to the house. The house was dark inside, except for the porch light and the lone bedroom light which I knew Gran was up there. "We have to be quiet. Gran doesn't know we're here." I whispered as Eric scoffed.

"I'll be in the kitchen closet, there's a crack in the door. I'll jump out and distract the killer while telling Gran to invite you in..Then BAM, You catch the killer and Gran and me won't get killed." I whisper with a small hopeful smile upon my face as Eric rolled his eyes at my ridiculous plan. "And what if you do get hurt?" he whispered in a harsh voice as we moved to where he would hide.

I looked back to him "I've got you." A small smile upon my face as Eric growled "You give me your trust.." I nod while I pointed to the bush beside the backdoor steps "You do have my trust, just don't break it." I give him a look before I open the back door with the barest of squeaks.

"We've got six minutes." I warn as I look to him through the screen door and just as I enter the closet, he gives me a subtle nod.

* * *

Waiting for a Killer...is the worst thing in my life; the suspense of knowing that even the slightest noise could give away your position and then the whole set-up is busted. I couldn't understand why Eric went along with my sort of plan but he did; and while I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, I knew I would be changing something.

I heard the creaks of the stairs as Gran emerged in the kitchen; wearing her flowery mume and her pink slippers which I recognized were the ones I bought for her for Christmas. A smile comes upon my face unknowingly until I remembered 'Murderer to catch' I steeled my nerves as I awaited.

Gran went to the sink with her glass; I could feel the emotions coming from a new presence. I could sense the anger and the rage inside as one thought drifted into my mind _'Fucking fangbangers' _I looked to the man who dressed in a dark hoodie, the knife in his hand.. And then me; hopping out the darn closet.

"YOU Bastard!" I yelled as I swung a broom at the killer; The killer was surprised and so was Gran "Isisa!" I could hear Eric call from outside but I was more worried about the killer who was swinging the knife at me.I whacked the killer once; across the leg, he faltered but continued towards me. "Gran! Back up!" I warn in urgency as I could hear the knife whip through the air as the killer grew angrier. All thoughts of telling Gran to invite Eric flew out the window as I dodged several slices from the killer's knife.

The hoodie fell back and I saw a face that I never knew would have thought of "Rene?" I whisper in horror as he grins in sadistic anger. 'oh Arlene..' I thought of her once before Rene's non-cajun voice growled out "You fucking fangbangers, Imma kill you Isie" I cringed as I backed up; as he began to stalk me as if I was prey and he was a predator.

"I knew you'd be the next one.." He whispered as Gran looked to me before she ran out of the kitchen; her emotions were all over the place too. Eric was outside and he was pissed; He kept roaring out "Let me in! Let me in!" My heart was racing as I looked into Rene's dark evil eyes for a split second; then he lunged. A blur of black cloth and then the silver of the knife as it fell to the ground, as did I.

I would describe it as a rhino hitting a bunny; his weight transformed into a well placed tackle that bashed me into the floor. My head hit the floorboards; as he raised his fist then BAM! BAM!, I felt his punches well placed into my cheekbones, I guess he got bored as I could feel his hands wrap around my neck once and squeeze until I head butted him; curses flew from his lips as he clutched a bloody nose before he reached for something.

I could hear Eric slam against the invisible barrier that contained him outside. I kept my arms raised as if they could protect me while I hit Rene several times before I felt something pierce my skin. A hot stabbing pain hit me as I cried out an incomprehensible word. Every hit I felt was nothing compared to when Rene stabbed me; I could see through the blur of my eyes; him raising the knife.

"Gonna die now Isisa, It's a pity..." He made the sharp motion but then BOOM! He flew back from my body; I barely squinted to see Gran holding a shotgun in the blurriness. "ISISA!" I could hear faintly as Eric appeared in the front door "LET ME IN! YOU MUST LET ME IN!" His eyes frantic as he glanced to me; my body laying on the ground, the stab wound leaking my precious blood while dots appeared in my vision.

Gran turned to the door and asked some questions and Eric's answers fell on deaf ears as I turned my head to see the crimson liquid flowing from me. You know..getting stabbed isn't the worst thing if I managed to save Gran. But what if...

I soon felt someone cradle me and whisper things that I couldn't understand, I felt a large hand turn my head "Eric.." I whispered as an blue gaze meets mine "You..Isisa.." He growled out as he bit his wrist; I could smell the sweetness from here. "No..Later, Evidence.." I whimpered as he jostled me. Sharp pain flooded my mind until black.

* * *

Third Person's POV

"The victim has been taken to Shreveport Hospital." The paramedics on scene told the Sheriff who had just finished talking with the older woman whom had used her shotgun against the killer/intruder. "I'll inform her family.." Sheriff Deerborn stated as he tipped his hat to the paramedic who stiffly nodded before leaving in the other ambulance.

The sheriff had sighed as he couldn't believe what had just transpired and he knew that he was getting to old for this. He made his way to the group of people who had gathered on the porch where Sookie Stackhouse, Adele Stackhouse and Bill the vampire, Sam Merlotte and another vampire whom he hadn't yet seen in town but his glares to the ambulance who took Isisa Leilas away said enough.

"Well! How is she?" Sookie had asked as she was held back by Sam and Bill whom gave each other stiff looks before Sam let go of Sookie; the blond vampire who stood alone had tilted his head as he was listening to Sheriff Deerborne also, Adele also perked up as she had rushed forward also. "Yes, How is Isisa?"

Deerborne took a breath, as did everyone else as they expected the worse "She's getting sent to Shreveport General Hospital; the paramedics say that the possibility of surgery might be needed." Sookie inhaled as she let out a sob before finding comfort in Bill's chest who rubbed it in comfort while Sam had a painful expression upon his face as he prayed for the best.

Eric the blond vampire whom no one knew the name of except for Sookie and Bill scoffed as he said "You act as if she's dead. She's a strong woman. Don't sob as if she's died." His harsh tone woke up everyone as they looked to him as he had his arms crossed while his lean form was against the porch post as Gran said "She might die.." and that's when Eric reacted.

"She WON'T DIE! not if I have anything to say about it." He glared at them before his expression turned cold then in a breeze he was gone. Deerborne looked to everyone "Uh..Who was that?" Bill answered everyone's unspoken question "That was Eric Northman, an acquaintance of mine and it would seem Isisa's also."

Sookie looked to her Gran as Sam groans inwardly as he hoped Isisa wouldn't be drawn into the vampire's mess as he knew Sookie would be; but as they are best friends which mean wherever Sookie went, Isisa would go and try to make the journey a little bit easier. Deerbourne accepted the answer as he tipped his sheriff's hat to them before he said "The night's almost over; We'll be gettin out of your hair here Adele. You'll need to come down the station tomorrow to give your statement." Adele Stackhouse nodded stiffly as she still couldn't get the sight of Isisa bleeding out on her floors.

Sookie couldn't deny the fact that she felt guilt as she hadn't even thought of her Gran being attacked and Isisa had been the one who did while She had saved Gran from the killer who nobody had expected to be Rene. A car screeched in the driveway as Arlene came rushing out of a blue vehicle as she yelled "what happened? Where's Rene?" Her red hair shaking with her every movement.

Sheriff Deerbourne was just about to leave when he stopped his police squad car and left the car as he walked over to Arlene; "Arlene..I'm so sorry.." Arlene began to cry as tears streamed down her face, "W..what happened?" She asked in a half sob while Sam had walked over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder as he handed her a handkerchief.

"We have discovered due to what happened her tonight that Rene was indeed the killer who murdered Maudette and Dawn. He was in Adele's home and we believe he planned her to be the next victim." He had taken a breath which Arlene used to ask another question "Well? What happened next?" You could hear the pain and the grief hanging from each of her words.

"Isisa had been here at the time of the attack and defended against him, she was seriously injured.." Arlene let out a loud sob as she felt somehow responsible for Isisa's predicament "How-ww is she?" She asked as she blew her nose "Being operated on in Shreveport General.." Deerbourne answered as everyone held their breath while Arlene nodded numbly; her tears still streaking her face as she mumbled softly "Thank you, Sam I don't think I'll be coming in to work tomorrow.." Sam chuckled at her statement as he murmured "Yeah, I don't think anyone is.."

Sheriff Deerbourne nodded his head "Alright, I do believe my job is done here. Any questions come by the station." He waved his hat before he went to his squad car. Bill still held Sookie close as he whispered "I must go Sookie.." Sookie nodded as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before he left in a breeze of air.

Sam and Arlene said their goodbye before they both soon left; leaving Gran and Sookie alone. "Oh Gran..Isie.." Gran didn't say anything as she knew how her grandaughter felt in that moment. She too worried for the young woman who wormed her way into her heart on the same day that she had with Sookie.

The moment when Isisa had hopped out of the closet; she had been extremely surprised, even more so when the young woman proceeded to defend them both with the old broom she had since Sookie's birth. When she knew that they both could be in trouble; she had ran from Isisa and Rene whom was slicing through the air with a hunting knife. She had grabbed her late husband's shotgun; loaded it and just as Rene had meant to stab Isisa once more, she shot him. A sight that she herself never thought she would see in her sixty so odd years of life.

And when the man from outside had begun yelling for her to invite him in; she had been shell-shocked as the adrenaline began to run out but she manage to mumble sharp questions to him that he answered frantically all the way up to the moment she had let him in. She watched for a split second before the adrenaline wore off and she ran to get the phone where she promptly called 911 and then watched in silence as the unknown male cradled Isisa as he began to stop the bleeding.

Sookie was also silent in her thoughts as she knew she shouldn't think the worst but it was hard not too; Sookie had arrived when the ambulance was taking away Isisa, she had saw the blood and heard the paramedics begin their work on her. Bill had been given a look from Eric as Sookie stood beside him when she heard a click and then Bill had turned away as he mumbled an excuse and after a minute he had turned back to them. Sam had arrived soon after as he looked at the scene in front of him with horror filled eyes as he rushed Sookie with questions firing from his lips.

Sookie didn't give him much as she herself didn't know; Eric had stood away from the group of people as he continued to literally taste the scent of Isisa's blood, it took all his self control not to just lick the blood from his hands.

Gran and Sookie were soon drawn out of their thoughts as they entered the house; the iron smell of blood still stagnant in the air as they looked to the dining room where Isisa's blood still laid in a puddle. "Go to sleep honey, you'll need your sleep when going to the hospital morrow.." Sookie tried to protest but her Gran just shook her head and pointed up the stairs.

Sookie sighed as she reluctantly agreed as her mind was exhausted; she trudged into her light pink painted bedroom where she stripped and soon curled into her bed, petting her cat Tina; trying to sooth her mood as Tina's purrs soon pulled her into a deep dream filled sleep.

While Gran had filled a bucket with soap and bleach before kneeling down to scrub the floors; ridding herself of the sight of Isisa's blood which she knew had been spilled because of her.

* * *

Isisa's POV

I felt a hand grasp mine while I walked through the dark recesses of my mind; glancing to my right I see Eric. His tall stature stood over me as I looked to him in surprise "Eric?" I murmur with a small smile upon my face. He smirks as I feel someone take my left hand. I look to my left; and Godric is standing there, a small honest smiles upon their faces well a little bit of a smirk on Eric's but then again I was too surprised to see them in my mind.

"Hi, you two, What..?" Eric leans into me "Shhh..now's not the time for talking." He had his slender finger to my lips as his lips graze my neck; I'm just about to say something when I feel another set of lips which causes me to gasp "Eric, Godric" I gasp once more as Godric does it once again. "It's time for you to wake up" Godric's cool voice jolts me awake.

My eyelids feel heavy as I struggle to open them, while they opened it felt as if my eyelids were paper and I needed to rip them apart. I was met by the sight of Sookie clutching my hand while I blink rapidly to see a deary hospital room. Sookie mumbled in her sleep while I slip my hand from hers to to help pull myself up in a sitting position which causes a wince to escape me as a pain in my abdomen shoots through me.

"Uh...Isisa!" Sookie cries out as she shoots up and looks to me with relieved eyes "What happened?" I mumble as I run a hand through my greasy hair which I cringe at as I wanted to wash it quickly; I couldn't stand my hair greasy like this.

Sookie pushed me back down as she murmured "Be Careful, you've got stitches in there.." She pointed to my mid stomach where I knew the pain was originating. "What?" I looked to it with curious and frantic eyes as I look to her "Gran? How is she?" I mumbled worriedly as I didn't know if..

Sookie smiled to me as she brushed away a piece of my hair; before handing me a cup of ice water which I gladly accepted as my throat was itchy. "She's fine, Thanks to you. Isisa.." I knew Sookie was about to start her speal about how she was so grateful and all that wonderful jazz but I put a hand up "Sook, I just did what I had to. No need to thank me." I give her a small smile as she nodded.

I glanced around the room as I noticed several vases of flowers sitting on the table beside my bed. "Who sent those?" I asked as I sipped another drink of my water. Sookie glances to them before she rattled off names "Sam, Bill and Arlene sent the ones that seem to be overflowin." She motioned to a bouquet which was indeed overflowing with so many flowers; I felt bad for the vase.

'Arlene' I set my water down with a light wince "How is Arlene?" Sookie looks down as she answers "As well as one could be when finding out their fiance is a murderer.." I feel immense sorrow for Arlene as I hoped no one would ever go through that.

"Do you think.." I left the question open as Sookie shakes her head "She don't blame you..She's more made at Rene than anything..She actually feels guilty bout it all." Sookie's accent filled my ears as I nodded solemnly while Sookie looked to the clock.

"Visiting times just about up.." She looks to me as I smile ruefully but a teasing smile hits my lips as I wonder aloud "So how about you and Bill?" I look to her with the corner of my eye as she blushes. "Nothing..." I wink as I tease "Uh, huh sure don't look like it's nothing.." She playfully pushes me but I wince "Ahh, Sook.. Injured,injured.." I murmur theatrically as she apologizes several times over.

"It's ok Sook, best be on your way before the nurses kick you out. I only work here sometimes so I've got no pull.." Sookie nods as she smiles to me "The doctor says you'll be out by friday.." I tilt my head as I ask "What day is today?" She sighs "That medicine did you no good, It's Wednesday. You've been sleepin since Sunday.." I look to her with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask a little bit,louder than I should as she shhed me; which instantly reminded me of my dream and a subtle blush came upon my cheeks as she looks to me curiously "Yeah, after your surgery..You were placed into a medical coma so your body could rest..turns out you were exhausted too." she gives me a look as I shrug an apology.

"Wow..So who came to visit?" I asked with a interested smile as she sighs at my childish behavior "Sam, Gran, Tara, and Jason, Arlene and her two kids, Lafeyette who got a date coming here too, Bill, Me and also Eric.." She gives me this look when Eric's name was mentioned but I hid a blush with a smile "Really? I feel special now.." I murmur as a sense of love came over me as I had people in my life that cared. "Oh and your grandpa did too..He gave me and Gran a talking too but he seemed to like Eric" Sookie adds on.

I look to as I twist abruptly and a pain courses straight into my upper body " My grandfather met Eric Northman?" Sookie nods several times "Yup, Eric had came in just as your Grandpa was leaving..Then they started talking and Your grandpa questioned him and Eric answered like a complete gentleman which was surprising.."

I look dumbfounded as I knew the next time I saw Eric; he would tease me and then Grandfather would tease me too..I shake of the feeling of amazement as Grandpa was a tough cookie and he would be very protective even if he needed a wheelchair.

Just as I plan to answer back; a dark skinned nurse walked in through the door, "Hello Ms. Leilas." she gave me a greeting as she glanced to Sookie "Visiting hours are over. You can visit her tomorrow." Sookie nodded as she gave me a small smile as she whispered "Bye Isie, me and Sam will come over tomorrow after work?" she offered with a smile as I nodded. "Bye Sook.." I wave with a wince as the nurse had already begun checking over me. I looked over the nurse once as I recognized her as Angie Willis; a fellow R.N.

Sookie smiled as she left the room; leaving me and the nurse in silence as I asked "How am I Angie?" I asked as I recognized her from one of the hospital parties.

She smiled to me "Just fine, you stretched the stitching so be careful as to how you move..You will be able to eat small meals; nothing large as you shouldn't stretch the skin.." She warned as she wiped a disinfectant wipe over my stitching which was crisscrossing over my golden brown skin. I barely winced as the disinfectant stung for a second before she gave the wound a once over. "Looks all good.." She smiles at me when a male body steps into the room.

I look up from my position in the bed to see Eric in all his vampire glory; dressed in black and blue as his undershirt was blue which I knew was a good color on him but I digress as Angie said "Sir, you're not." Eric steps towards her; his eyes hypnotic as he murmured lowly "I'm just here to visit the lovely Ms. Leilas..So politely forget that I am here and do not come back until Ms. Leilas needs you." Angie nods as her eyes had glazed over slightly before she turned to me "Call me when you need me." She smiled like she always does before she walks past Eric without even acknowdlely him.

'What?" I give him a slight glare as he just glamoured one of my friends; Eric turned and his burning icy blue eyes met mine "Don't speak." He practically ordered me as he stepped towards me; his gait making it over to my bed in two large steps. I tilted my head in slight confusion and anger; as if he could ever make me do something "Why?" I questioned as a low growl escaped him.

"You deliberately got yourself injured." He spoke harshly as I could sense his anger at me as he began to pace; 'uh oh' was all that filled my mind as he continued his rant "I told you that you so-called plan would be dangerous. But Humans!" He spat out that word as if it made his mouth dirty "Don't listen.." he then got into my space as he gazed into my face.

His eyes traced my features as I flushed pink underneath his gaze as it felt as if he was looking into my soul; he watched me as I tried to turn my head "No you don't.." He purred out as his large yet slender hands grabbed the sides of my face. He caressed the smoothness of my skin as he leaned into me, his weight leaning on the bed causing it to slide just barely. He smirked as he noticed my reactions "Hmm..I knew it." He taunted as I turned my head abruptly "No you don't." He chuckled as his breath hit my ear "Yes, I do.."

But in a moment, his presence was gone. He was on other side of the bed where he looked at my mid section where he knew that I was stabbed; "Now, the police have their evidence. Let me heal you." He spoke coldly as he looked over my bruised face, the spilt eyebrow that I could feel at least two stitches. I crossed my arms with a wince as he gave me a look "Why? Do you.." He gave me a sharp look as he sighed "Let me heal you.." he repeated his words.

i could sense some slight worry inside him when he saw me wince; I gave him a long look while I thought about the whole drinking his blood thing before I whispered "Ok.." His facial expression lightened as he sat upon my medical bed, he pulled me close as he situated me upon his lap. A warm feeling filled me as he situated me close, his arms encircling me while I could smell his musky yet clean scent that I had yet to identified.

"Wait.." I stopped him as he leaned his head into my neck "You're not going to bite me right?" I questioned as he answered smoothly "I'll only drink from you.." A smirk came his lips as he whispered seductively "when you beg for it.." A fuzzy warmth filled me as his voice drew me in; sexy whispers are going to be my downfall..I inwardly tried to fight it but I knew there was no hope for me.

"Not gonna happen Eric" I snapped as he just chuckled "You can't deny me for long Isisa.." He purred those words into my neck as I squirmed in his touch "You might have to stop or else this hospital will know my name quite well.." He gave me a hinting glance that I couldn't deny that it made me blush. "Are we going to get this over with?" I pointed out our position as he chuckled "Such in a rush..I'll be able to make you appreciate going slow.." I poked his chest "Is that all you think about?" He gave me a look.

I rolled my eyes as he took his own wrist into his mouth and bit down; I could hear the slice of his teeth through his skin and it wasn't a pleasant sound but his bleeding wrist was in my vision within "Drink" his now husky voice was in my ear as I nodded; as soon as my lips touched his blood dripping wrist, I could taste the sweetness. His blood wasn't anything like Bill's; Bill's had a sour hint to it that made my taste buds cringe. But Eric's tasted sweet with a hint of iron but I drew in a large sip that caused him to groan; within the haze of drinking Eric's blood, my eyes fluttered close while he moaned and pressed his arousal into my lower back/crease of my butt.

After I had taken yet another gulp; I could feel my bruises fade and the stitches be pushed out of my skin as his blood healed me. But that wasn't all that happened; I could feel a bond grow between us both, it was like what I felt when I had drank Bill's blood but this felt different.. In my mind; I could see a golden rope in the darkness, I looked down to my wrist and saw that it was tight against my wrist. I could see it leading into to the darkness; in my heart I knew that it was also tethered to Eric who during this time was growled "Enough..that's enough.." His voice brought me out of my mind as I immediately let go of his wrist.

I could see him as he licked the residing blood off his wrist while I watched in awe as the bite wound healed within seconds; "Eric.." i whispered lowly as he looked to me, lust and desire still evident in his glacier coloured eyes. "Isisa.." He murmured as he leaned into my neck area "When you were..stabbed; I knew a second later. The tempting scent had flooded my senses; I fought my bloodlust for you but.." He never did finish his words as he lifted me; all healed and as good as new into the blankets of the hospital bed. I was surprised; I was for sure that he would've kissed me.

I looked to him curiously as he looked to me briefly "I have a use for your favor." I tilted my head to him as he continued "60,000 dollars has been stolen from Fangtasia personal account." I give him a incredulous look as I couldn't believe that someone stole from Eric "You will come into the bar later this week and help me investigate this situation. You will be compensated." I shake my head "Eric, I don't want your money. This is a repayment of a favor.I mean you've just healed me." I looked to him with a smile as he looked to me in silence for a moment before nodding once.

"I will glamour the doctors and the nurses to allow you to leave..But in Bon Temps you will need to be careful who see's you healed." He stated as he made his way to the door. I nod as I smile "Thank Eric.." He looks to me once more before he leaves; his eyes lingering on my lips and their position into a smile. "Goodbye Isisa." He murmured as he soon left in a breeze of air.

I thump back into my bed; the feeling of his blood that rushed through me made me blush as I curled into my bed. My eyes drifted shut while my hands pulled the blankets around me as I fell into a very needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N- Hi everyone! Second chapter in a week. :) Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be kind of a filler..sort of. **

**Godric will not die; I mean this is a Godric/OC/Eric story..well more Eric right now but still. :) Anyway, any questions just review and I'll answer them in the next chapters. **

**Tell me what you think! Loved the reviews and favorites and follows, :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Isisa's POV

I stood in a grand pantheon; I glanced around to see the white marble walls and the pillars that seemed to touch the sky. The light was bright as the flames from the torches burned bright, each tile that I stepped on contained a picture.

I recognized some as myths from greek mythology; and my eyes then drifted to the great magnificent doors that stood before me. The etchings in the wood was of the moon and sun; together like those Venn diagrams that I remembered from school. Just as I raised a hand to knock; the great doors swung open. A bright light blinded me for a moment, my eyes adjusted quickly before I was met with a sight to behold.

The inside of this unknown room was dazzling; the tiles beheld a creamy stone that shimmered as an unknown light hit them with just the right angle. I looked around in awe as I heard the faintest sound of music luring me in before I turned my head to gaze upon wonderfully detailed fountains that trickled cerulean water. My eyes continued to look over the magnificent room when my eyes stopped upon the sight of my mother and an unknown man.

She wore a black dress that was held tight by silver coils of material; while her face was done up in shimmery makeup that drew my eyes to her face before I glanced to the unknown man; He was dressed in brighter colors that seemed to contrast with my mothers, like Night and Day..He was slender yet muscular, and shorter than Eric..His golden brown hair with the highlights of blond seemed to glow from within; as his amber brown eyes drifted over my appearance before he soon poked my mother in the side before motioning to my attire.

Her eyes widened as they looked over my state of dress with a slight flash of distaste in her eyes which she quickly waved her hand "Those clothes don't suit you my dear.." and I felt my clothing strip away but by the time I look upon my body just to see my current clothing which had consisted of the hospital gown be taken away and be replaced with a dress similar to the one my mother was wearing.

"There..You look beautiful." she crooned as she looked over my appearance which was quite grand; I felt my hair as I knew it was in intricate braids and my dress was of a shimmery grey material that was held tight by strings of braided gold. "What..?" I murmured as I remembered what she had said and in a moment anger filled me.

"You ditch me? and now you show up, after I've been stabbed?!" I asked as each step I took grew in confidence and anger as my eyes directed to the man; whom was silent and had just been watching me before his luminescent brown amber eyes drifted over to my mother. "Calm down darling, You wouldn't want to upset your father." My mother's eyes looked to the unknown man whom looked at her with love and care as he took her hand within his.

"What?! I mean who are you?" I pointed to the man abruptly as I pushed away my confusion and anger; only left to be in a state of numbness as I watched the man look to me "Hello Isisa, It's wonderful to finally meet you. I am your father.." His smooth deep accented voice left me in shock as I looked to my mother as he continue to watch my movements. "You can't be..But oh wait." My eyes flashed a violet shade as I continued my harsh words "You were supposed to be dead, but then again so was she." I pointed to my mother who looked guilty. 'Good.' and as soon as I thought that; guilt filled me, I wasn't used to being this angry.

My so-called father took a deep breath "Isisa calm down, your anger is stifling." I look to him in wonder as he smiled warmly "How do you think you got your empathy and mind reading abilities; from me of course." He pointed to himself quite smugly as my mother scoffed with a fond look in her eyes before they rolled at his antics.

I took a deep breath as I felt my anger leave me and just be replaced by confusion "Now tell me what the heck is all this about?" I questioned firmly as they both looked to one another before my mother stated "You took blood from that viking vampire correct?" I tilted my head wondering "Viking? Do you mean Eric cuz Bill sure isn't no viking.." She gave me a slight look that stated 'Of Course..duh'

"Yes, I do mean him. He is quite the catch my Darling.." and I could hear my newfound father huff as he mumbled underneath his breath about silly vampires and why couldn't he just fry them. and his daughter wasn't dating none of them. He had mumbled for about thirty more seconds till my mother popped his head and he winced but he stopped his mumbling.

I nodded still not sure where this was going "Yes, I did.." and my father cursed in what seemed greek or latin; I wasn't too sure. "Do forgive your father, he was quite put out when i didn't mention your existence to him until after your birth." I give them both a wierd look as I knew this was where I got my genes from; wonderful.

But in a moment after my mother said those words; her whole demeanor changed, the room began to dim and darken as she directed her green emerald eyes towards me as her usually motherly voice turned harsh and cold "A bond between you and a vampire, any vampire is not to be permitted. You being born from night and day will face the consequences if you pursue a relationship with this 'Eric'" She made a quick motion and a chair was immediately behind me.

I felt an unknown push come out of nowhere and I was soon pushed into the chair; my eyes flickered to my father whom sat away, his eyes not meeting mine but I noticed how his presence was the only thing that was now lighting up the room; the light in the darkness. "Look Mom..A relationship with Eric isn't really possible because well he's like a womanizer." She snapped "So was your father but look at us now." She motioned to my father who grinned sheepishly.

"Even so..if I wanted a relationship with Eric then I'll be in one with him or any vampire that I deem likable enough to be in a relationship with." I give her a hard defiant look as I made my final point during in which I had stood "You haven't been in my life since I was eight. Back the hell out of my business..Mom." I said 'mom' with an edge to my strong voice. I could tell my heart was racing as I looked into her eyes, my posture defiant and abrupt.

We stared at each other for what seemed hours but in truth was only a minute as we had been sizing one another up; after a brief moment she quipped a smile and in a second she began to chuckle; I tilted my head in complete confusion as i didn't even know what to think "Fine by me Darling, I was just checking how much you cared for this vampire.." I gape my mouth open as a thought run through my mind 'Me and Eric?! I care for him?' But inside I knew I did but it wasn't enough to pursue a relationship with him.

"What?" I questioned as I looked to my mother and father as I composed myself in a smooth movement but she waved it off before standing, causing her dress to swell around her body. "Time will tell all answers." My mother's short statement caused me to look to them both in a questioning manner as those words were told to me by the strange woman in my vision.

I knew that my mother and my newfound father knew more than they were letting on; and I was determined to find out what they knew. "Mom, those words..How do you know them?" I made my way forward while my mother held out her hand to my father whom grabbed it as he stood to his full heighth. I knew he was shorter than Eric...

My mom turned her head slightly as she muttered "Oh..." her voice becoming louder as she continued her words "I know who spoke to you. she does like to do that at times; I mean send visions to the ones she favors." I look to her as I questioned "Who? Who mom?" She gives me a reluctant look before she opens her mouth to answer but...

I'm back in my hospital room; awake and blurry eyed as I could see my wise old grandpa in his wheelchair looking to me with a small smile upon his weathered face but I could see I was gonna get a very long lecture about my dangerous actions that led me to being put in the hospital. "Isisa Leilas. You are in so much trouble." I groaned as I tried to hide my head in my minute amount of pillows. But still I prepared my poor ears.

I could hear the squeak of the his wheelchair as he tugged on my arm causing me to sit up abruptly; his old grey eyes looking over me as he huffed "I can't believe you. I know you saved Adele but you could have least been a little bit more careful. Even that young gentleman Eric agreed with me." I perked up at the mention of Eric and that didn't go unnoticed by my grandpa.

"He's a nice young man; I approve." I could hear a slight teasing tone as I moan "Why..m." I stop myself as grandpa didn't know that mom was still alive; and I'm pretty sure he would pass out if he knew, I did. He looked to me curiously "Isie?" I shake my head as I smile "Nothing grandpa, just wondering why you are so teasing about Eric. Nothing's going on." I murmur as he smiles knowingly. "You both remind me of you grandmother and I; we were just the same.." He said with a soft smile as I knew he was thinking about my late grandmother Willa.

"Anyway, I want grandchildren. Lots of them. and I mean lots." He wagged a finger at me as his mood switched from contemplative to teasing; his words cause a blush to form on my cheeks as I wondered what it would be like to have Eric's child but he was a vampire so I shook those thoughts away. "Grandpa, Eric's a vampire.." I muttered as he makes the motion for me to speak up. "Grandpa, Eric's a vampire" I repeated a little bit louder but Grandpa just waved those words away.

"Isisa, you're a special kind of person. I knew the moment your mother showed me you. You've got a long life ahead of yah." He stated with pride as he smiled his unique smile, letting me see the sides of his dentures and I knew he had been in a rush and slipped them in a tad to quick. I smiled at him as his hand held mine as he murmured "Your wounds are gone, are they not?" He stated the obvious as he motioned his weathered hand to my healed face and abdomen. I nod as he sighs "Eric?" He questions as I nod once more.

I could never lie to him as he smiles wistfully 'Don't lose that boy." I chuckle at his warning as I could see him doing the same to Eric when they had first spoken. I tilted my head to him as I remark 'How do you know he won't loose me?" I quirk a smile as he chuckles "You're right Isisa. But still, if you ever feel something for that man..Don't be scared to say something." Grandpa wagged his finger at me as I nod with a tender smile.

I knew my grandpa was just looking out for me as he knew something that even my gifts couldn't figure out; He looked to me as I sit up straight as I brushed through my greasy hair that I couldn't hold back a cringe as my grandpa was chuckling as he watched me thread my fingers through my hair.

During our brief moment of silence; a doctor entered my room, the doctor was a younger male probably a few years older than me who was dressed simply. His brown hair was straight yet stuck up in obscene directions as I had the same thing when i came in on early mornings. His eyes were hidden by black rimmed glasses that seemed to focus my eyes to his amber eyes. "Good Morning Ms. Leilas." He greeted in a northern accent as I realized he was a newbie at Shreveport General.

'_Wow, She's quite pretty.._' Was his main thought that made me inwardly smile as I greeted him "Hello..Dr." I leaned off the bed slightly to read his ID. "Dr. Crow." I look to him curiously " ?" I question with a light smile as his warm chuckle filled the air "Yes, Dr. Crow." He looked over my chart before looking over back to me _'She's already healed?'_ Uh oh, Eric forgot one.. I cough to distract him "What seems to be the problem Doc?"

He looks over to me while my grandpa smirks as he knew something; I inwardly sigh as I could see the look in my grandpa's eyes. "Nothing Ms. Leilas, I was just amazed at your body." I blush as did he as he realized what he said " I mean the quickness of your healing abilities." He clarified as i smile "wow doc, way to let a girl get let down.." He gaped as he looked to my grandpa for help as I could see he didn't want to insult me.

"It's okay Doc, I was just playing.." I smile warmly as he sighs with relief; his emotions quelled also as he murmured "Oh thank goodness." He then met my eyes as he looked to my abdomen "Ms. Leilas, Please raise your hospital gown." I look to grandpa who held up his hands "I know when I'm not needed." He teased as I smile to him before I say "Bye Grandpa, I'll visit soon. I have a shift here in a several days." He smiles to me before he pushes his wheelchair; using his arms to propel the chair out of the room with the words "I'll be waiting!" filling my ears.

Dr. Crow smiled to me as I situated myself in the bed; I lifted the simple gown up to reveal my golden brown stomach with the sliver of the knife wound that was still pink from the recent healing from Eric's blood. I could see Dr. Crow's eyes linger at my lotus blossom tattoo before his medical training kicked in as he looked over my wound.

"It's all healed..You will barely have a scar.." He whispered to himself as he was in awe _'Who was this woman?'_ He thought as he said to me "You can pull it back down Ms. Leilas." I smiled to him "Call me Isisa, Dr. Crow." He looked to me curiously "You're my patient" He pointed out as I shake my head "Not for long Doc. I'm going home soon. Plus i work here part time; you're looking at a R.N." He sighed with a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Ok..Isisa." I could see him testing out my name on his lips and I could see he liked my name "Just call me Jon then." He smiled to me as he held out his hand to me as I shook it back in greeting; as soon as our skin touched, I had a vision.

I stood in the hospital once more; I could hear creepy laughter as I looked around frantically in the dim halls which I found strange as I knew of the back-up generators that should have been kicking in. I ducked against as I felt a force hitting me; I could feel it drag me to a unknown location.

I fought against the pull or at least I tried too; I felt a deep evil in someone behind me and I turned to face an older woman. Her face was slender yet chubby with age as her reddish hair was in a poof kind of hairstyle. She was dressed in wierd spiritual clothing which consisted of a colorful shirt and a long skirt. She flicked her wrist and I was dragged several more feet into a crudely drawn circle.

I looked to the unknown woman in alarm as I knew that this vision wasn't going to end well but just as I was to face my fate in this vision; a gentle touch to my wrist woke me out of it "Isisa?" I heard Jon's voice fill my ears, pulling me out of the vision.

I looked to Jon who seemed to be a tad freaked out as he was thinking _'Whoa, she just blanked out' _I smiled reassuringly "Yes Jon?" I asked with a small smile upon my lips. He tilted his head to me; his glasses focusing his gaze to me before he mumbled "Oh, Ok. After this check-up; you seem to be in good health but don't do anything strenuous." He warned with slight tone to his voice.

I nodded "Ok, Dr. Crow." I added with a grin as I pushed away the feeling of revulsion and fear as my mind briefly remembered the vision before Jon smiled at me as he said "I'll send a nurse in here with your paperwork and you'll be free to go." he set my chart down on the table during which time I had flipped my feet over the side of the bed; readying myself to leave.

"Sounds like plan Jon." I remark distracted as I took a clumsy step off the bed and just barely managed to right myself as Jon moved to my side as if he expected me to fall. I gave him a grateful look as he steadied me until I could walk on my own; not walking for four days really did the trick. I looked to the simple drawer set where a blue bag sat; I could see the very tip of clothing inside. I made my way over as Dr. Jon Crow, a seemingly new friend said "I'll hopefully see you soon Isisa..." He blushed as he quickly added "I mean as co-workers, not as my patient." He clarified as his cheeks were a rosy red.

I laughed lightly as I agreed with his statement "It's okay Jon, I'll make sure i won't be your patient again." He chuckled at my statement before he nodded a goodbye and soon left the room; leaving me to my own devices. I rummaged through the blue bag to find my favorite jeans and button-down V-neck green shirt along with my flats, thank goodness Sook remembered my clumsy tendencies.

I quickly dressed before the nurse came to give me my paperwork; I filled that out just as fast because I couldn't wait to get into the comfort of my own home. So in about an hour and thirty minutes; the cab I had taken was soon pulling into my driveway. The cab driver whom gave me mean looks as his poor car wasn't dealing well with the slight potholes my driveway has but I planned to tip him well so hopefully that would ease this experience.

He stopped at the willows where I pulled the blue bag out before finding my wallet; counting out the correct amount before adding a tip along with it, I handed him the money. He glanced to it as I was leaving the car, he gave me a slight smile before I left his line of vision which made me inwardly smile at his thought process.

I gripped my keys tight as I barely even gave the exiting cab a thought; I inserted the key and with a exhale I opened the door into my home where the scent of sandal wood and paint filled my nose, leaving a bright warm smile upon my face as it felt good to be home.

* * *

Hours later... I was standing in the my living room where Sookie and Bill both stood, they were in each other's proximity and I knew something was up. Sookie and Bill both came over to investigate as they didn't know that Eric had healed me, which caused them both to be quite suspicious of my house being lit up when I was supposed to be in the hospital. The moment Sook and BIll stepped into my house; I knew something was different about the two. It was in the air, their emotions clung to one another as they couldn't hide the truth from me. Sookie had a glow to her that I hadn't ever seen before. I realized then when she slipped up on her mental shield. **I hope Isisia doesn't blurt it out.. **was all I heard when I leaned into to see two faint fang marks upon Sook's neck.

"Oh...Oh..You." I began pointing my finger at her which caused her to blush deeply while Bill was clueless once again as I bet he didn't know the extent of my powers "isie.." she murmured sheepishly as I began to tease her "Am I the only pure one left in this town?" I threw my hands up theatrically as Bill finally realized what was up before he soon coughed sheepishly also.

'Isie.." Sook groaned with a sigh escaping her while Bill knew I was just teasing her so he stayed quiet. They suited one another; his quiet demeanor along with her loud and stubborn tendencies. "What Sook? You know I would be able to tell.." i wagged a finger at her as I thought she knew me well enough by now that I didn't let anything past me...well maybe some things.

"But..I was hoping to tell you.." she said lightly as Bill still cradled her waist close to his; I shrugged with a small smile "Sometimes it doesn't help to be observant." I winked at her as she chuckles at my hidden joke inside there about our telepathic abilities. Bill just watched our exchange with a slight smile upon his thin lips as I pointed a finger at him "You good sir, will have to be a wonderful man and boyfriend to my dear friend." I gave him a slight glare as this was his last warning/promise to me that he would treat Sook with all the respect she deserved.

'You have my word Ms. Leilas" I shush him "No! Call me Isisa, you're Sook's boyfriend now and calling Ms. Leilas sounds very dignified as you can both tell I'm not at all dignified." I smiled to them both as they both chuckled at my words. Sookie was positively glowing as she was ecstatic that i hadn't judged her upon her relationship with Bill; I'm just glad that she's happy and that's all that I wish for Sook.

Sookie and Bill both had sat down on the couch as I made my way to my comfy chair which contained a pillow which one of my dear friends from the U.K had sent me; it was just one with the print of the british flag. I cuddled the pillow tight as Sook curled up against Bill before she spoke "Isisa, how are you all healed? I mean you didn't have Bill heal you?" she looked questionably to Bill whom had shook his head.

I rubbed the pillow sheepishly "Eric healed me." I stated simply and both their reactions were what I expected; Sook was shocked and confused and a slight tint of worry was in her brown eyes. Bill on the other hand was giving me a curious yet intrigue look but underneath that curious gaze was a deeper plan that worried me.

"Isisa..." She sighed out as I held the pillow tighter as I expected her to lecture me but she just gave me this wistful look before Bill spoke "Isisa, you will need to be careful with Eric. He is more savage than I." Bill looked to me expecting me to agree but I just didn't "Bill..He just doesn't seem that way to me. I know he can be a tad abrasive but...there's more to him than just a fanged face." He looked to me in a long stare while Sookie was smiling softly as she knew something I didn't.

"I hope you are correct, Isisa." He spoke truthfully as he gripped Sookie's hand with a soft look that caused me to smirk "Aren't I always?" I give Sook a look that makes her laugh as she agrees "Yes, Isisa is always right. Remember that Bill." She playfully teased as she wagged a finger to him but he catches it and gives her a sensual look as he kisses that finger.

I'm smirking the entire time as I knew she was sexually needing Bill at the moment so a swift kick to get them to leave would work the best; "So..." I yawned quite loudly as I gave Sook a look that she gratefully smiled at as I continued my words "I'm going to hit the hay and I'm sure you both will want to um...do the hanky-panky so..shoo fly." I gave them both a teasing grin as Sook blushed while Bill murmured their goodbyes before they both quickly left.

I smiled wistfully as I was ecstatic that Sook finally found someone just for her; which lead me thinking about Eric and Godric...which then lead me to have my cheeks burning red as I had drifted into a daydream which was a tad risque but still I turned the lock on my front door; checked the back door briefly before I walked up the stairs as slowly as I could but still I managed to trip on the wooden panels. I landed on my palms once again; wincing as I stood up, rubbing my palms as I walked into my bedroom where there was two bouquets of flowers on my bedside.

They were on each side of the bed where two bed tables stood; one bouquet laid in a white vase where a golden ribbon was tied around it. The flowers in that vase were several pink carnations, several tulips which consisted of pink and white and several varies flowers of peonies, irises, and a single lone hydrangea. I smiled softly as I held one of the tulips close before slipping it back in as I noticed a slender envelope.

Curiosity filled me as I opened the envelope tentatively; clear strong handwriting which laid in cursive that read _'Dear Ms. Leilas, Eric had informed me of your recent debaucal with the serial killer in your town and your brave deeds that lead to his capture. I also have thought about what you've told me and I thank you deeply as your words have plagued my thoughts ever since i have left. I am..'_ I could see where Godric when he wrote this had stopped for a moment. _'Eternally grateful for your words and wonderful presence. I hope you have a fast healing and a wonderful life ahead of you. My thoughts and Hopes are with you. sincerely yours Godric'_ I blushed deeply as I could image Godric writing this in his study/office and then sending it to me. A warm feeling filled me as I smiled before I slipped the letter into a drawer where I knew it would be safe.

On the other side of my bed stood another vase; this vase was ink black with slivers of white connecting to the top where a silver bow was tied artfully in a tight bow. In this vase there was entirely different flowers than the one Godric had sent me; I had the feeling Eric sent me these which would explain some of the flowers. Red and white roses stood against each other as several gladioli and tuberoses were mixed within. I noticed some vibrant coloured passion flowers which I quipped a smile at, but I noticed a single yellow chrysanthemum then a white one beside it.

I looked around the vase for a note which I knew Eric might not sent along but I had a feeling he did; after a few more moments I had found it, it was tucked amidst the flowers. The envelope was black unlike Godric's white one; I opened it to be met with the musky yet clean scent of Eric which made me inwardly shiver as I could sense him from our newly made blood bond. His handwriting was more similar to a doctor's; long and fluid but a harshness to it.

'Isisa, 

I know this will seem a tad strange due to my character but I seem it fit as you will now look at these flowers before you go to bed every night for a long matter of time which pleases me.' I scoffed but a smile was still upon my face as I could imagine Eric reading this to me. His smooth slightly accented voice lulling me into my bed as I cuddled the blankets.

'Pam sends her regards and wishes for a quick recovery; my child seems to enjoy your company.' I chuckled as I continued to read 'I know very well that you'll remember to be at my place of business in a matter of days but' I paused as I blushed deeply before finishing the letter 'know this that I would hope to see you sooner than that. Eric Northman, the man whom you know you desire.' At those last words of his short letter; I burst into laughter as I couldn't hold it back. I could literally see Eric smirking as he signed this letter.

A few more moments of laughter that caused me to have a tear slip down my cheek before I quickly wiped it away; before long another yawn escaped me, I couldn't hold back the murmurs of the sandman so I drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

A/N- Hi everyone! First chapter of this week; I'll have another published by this weekend. :) So...Isisa's mom, What do you guys think about her? Oh and her dad too! Inform me of your wonderful opinions!

Thank you all for the reviews, I'm up to 21 reviews! 52 follows and 37 favorites. I would like to thank all of you, it makes my day when I read and see the reviews and favorites and follows.

I am now going to answer the reviewers who have asked questions-

**To the lovely Atlafan1286- who has reviewed twice already, this story will be featuring a Godric/OC/Eric realtionship; I know that seems a tad slutty for my Isisa. Pardon my word choice. ;-; The dynamics of their relationship will be much deeper than most relationships, I won't have her fall for them in the next couple of chapters. See Isisa is sort of afraid of relationships, she's never really had a good one so she tries to stay single. But after awhile, Eric and Godric will draw her out and..the rest is smut, smut. xD just kidding..well maybe. :3 I hope to see another review from your lovelyness! **

**And next is the wonderful aandm20- I will have Sookie and Bill come to Fangtasia; but they will arrive after Isisa as she will not know. Eric is still a tad untrusting in her abilities but she'll show him up soon. xD So..Jessica, my favorite little red-headed vamp will exist, can't ever forget her. I loved your back to back reviews, thank you so much for reading! Hope to see another one of your reviews. :)**

**Next one is the amazing LightingMcMonica- I love your reviews! They make me smile. Isisa is very blunt and funny at times; she's like that because as I'm sure you know Sookie can be a tad stubborn and hard-headed so Isisa lightens everything up. :) Hope to see another review from your amazing self.  
**

**JamesNorthman96****- I absolutely love your username! It's fits Eric's last name, I've read your multiple reviews and they motivate me when I'm in a stump. But anywhoo..I'm glad you enjoy this story and Isisa's clumsiness. :)**

**And to the everyone else; especially the guest reviewers who I don't know a name for- Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you all enjoy this story. :) **

Now to the next chapter- ;) I know you'll all enjoy it. It's a tad...foreshadowing.

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TRUBLOOD/TRUEBLOOD, I ONLY OWN ISISA AND OTHER OC'S CHARACTERS THAT I'M TOO LAZY TO TYPE DOWN. xD

I also created a new OC named Jon Crow; he was a creation I thought of when I watched Batman Begins, and thought ahead to Marnie and her creepy witch powers. :) Hope you like him, he's gonna be a cutie. x3


	11. Chapter 11

Isisa's POV

I stood in a bedroom, the lighting dim as the lights were drawn low enough but I could still see a little bit of everything. I touched a hand to my chest which to my surprise was that I was naked! I looked to my body briefly, the lotus blossom tattoo startling black against my tan smooth skin.

My eyes wandered over to where I could see the faint outline of the bed when...the lamp beside the bed flicked on; revealing Eric who laid on his side smirking up at me. His bare chest lay uncovered by the black sheet that barely skimmed his hips where his slender V was leading down, leaving nothing to the imagination as I shamelessly checked out his magnificent body.

"Still looking at me?" He purred as he entered into a very sensual pose that revealed his manhood. And let me tell you something, all the men's junk I've seen whether be at the hospital or at a random ass party had nothing on Eric's. Nothing. A intense blush appeared on my cheeks as I quickly looked away but his desire-filled eyes caught mine.

"Yes...there's.." I just couldn't continue as he then stood; the sheet falling away. His long lean pale muscular body revealed to me once more, i was once again flashed 'not that I minded' as he walked over to me. Slow and temptious; his lean yet muscular body flexing with each step he took and as he got closer, I could see the faintest blond hair on his chest and it trailing down.

"I see.." He leaned into me; his body molding against mine, I couldn't hold back the blush that was rising in me as his eyes flickered over my bare body; i was exposed for all him to see. His hands skimming my collarbone causing a shiver going down my spine just before his eyes met mine once more. "You desire me." His words weren't a question but a statement that spoke volumes as I knew he was taunting and also bragging to me. But during his words, he began to place soft kisses trailing down my neck. "Eric.." A moan of his name escaped my lips; a second later I could feel him smirk against my skin.

"You smell divine lover." he whispered into my ear as his hands gripped my waist; he gave me his signature smirk before he pulled his body against his own. My emotions were haywire but in between them all; I wanted this, I wanted this intimacy between me and Eric. His contours of his body fitting against my own as I could feel the coolness of his skin against the warmth of my own. I couldn't stop myself as i murmured "Eric.." once more as my eyes looked into his glacier blue eyes that had darkened with lust and want.

My fingers began to think with a mind of own; they trailed down his forearms, he continued to watch me in silence as I continued to trace his muscular curves. I felt his manhood twitch and slightly harden just before Eric growled low in his chest; I leaned up to leave a lingering kiss on his jaw. His hands began to roam also; a warmth began to fill me as he held the curve of my breast before minstrating in a soft massaging motion.

A gasp escaped me when I felt his nimble fingers tweak my nipples; causing a pleasure filled pain to course through me, a heat pooled in my abdomen but that didn't stop a blush from appearing on my cheeks. "Isisa.." He purred as his hand caressed my cheek "I love the flush of your skin.." his voice had taken a a low and seductive lilt to it that made me shiver in delight.

And in a flash; Eric had laid me down on the bed; my back on the red sheets where he hovered over me, he was in a predator prowl. His eyes were a dangerous dark blue as I hadn't spoken, just sexual noises leaving my lips which caused Eric to once again smile. His hands ran over my flushed skin as he began to leave lingering kisses on my breasts. His teeth nipped my left nipple; a whimper of pain left me but pleasure was underneath it.

I gripped his shoulders as he tried to move downward but I ended up capturing his lips in a lustful kiss. Our lips connected in a clash of soft skin; he growled low in his throat as my tongue brushed against his, a moan filling me as it escaped in our kiss. Eric couldn't take that, he gripped my thighs and lifted them so they encircled his waist. I could now feel his hardened arousal against mine, I gently arched my hips against him as if I could speed up the process.

He chuckled against my lips as we took a moment to breathe, well I did. "Not so fast..remember I did say that I'll teach you that going slow is the most pleasurable." I couldn't even answer back as his long slender finger was inserted into my warmth. He almost groaned as a whimper escaped me; it felt strange something inside me but at the same time, it felt wonderful.

His finger began moving inside me; "so tight.." He whispered against my skin as I tried to twist my hips or something to relieve the building up of arousal that came with ever stroke of his finger. "Patience.." He purred as I kissed his neck several times over; a moan left my lips as he inserted yet another finger. He was filling me, I flickered my eyes closed but a harsh growl filled my ears "Look at me Isisa." His words shocked me out of my pleasure filled gaze; I looked down to where his eyes were watching me.

They traced the contours of my expression; and a smile comes upon his face as he tweaked my clit and I cried out his name as I experienced my first orgasm. The lustful look in Eric's eyes didn't diminish when a possessive glint flashed in his eyes. He pulled out his fingers from within me; his smirk following my eyes as I watched him lick his fingers clean before he leaned back down to capture my lips. "Mine.." He murmured against my lips.

I arched against him as I could feel his ever evident arousal; grinding against him "You are mine." He stated in a firm whisper that almost made me want to cum again. " I am yours.." I whispered lovingly as I caressed his cheek. He then took upon himself to rub, pinch and tweak certain parts of my body until i was left gasping and craving release. Then I could feel him readying himself and so was I..well mentally; his erection was pressing against my entrance but just as his eyes met mine, and he entered me.

I woke up; gasping and breathing hard as I looked around my room in alarm, "It was just a dream.." I whispered as I had looked to my body before a blush comes upon my cheeks. "No I know how Sookie felt.." I murmured in embarrassment as I glanced to the vase which he gave me. My mind flashed with that dream; I bolted to the bathroom "Cold shower. I need a cold shower." These words escaping my lips as I entered the bathroom in a rush.

* * *

I had paced my room for several minutes as my mind had drifted back to that dream; but every time I thought of it, a blush appeared on my cheeks. i couldn't help it; it was the feelings that this bond brought about were intensified every time I thought of Eric. Ugh...My hands cradled my head until I saw my sketchbook.

Maybe if I draw something..It could take my mind off it.

* * *

Eric's POV

The moment when Eric awakened; he knew it had something to do with Isisa, in the back of his mind..He knew and he could feel it. The rush of her arousal filled him causing him to smile almost sadistically as he could imagine the very dream the bond was conjuring for her. He liked what he thought of; her pleasure filled moans entered his mind as he moved in his slumber.

He wanted her, needed her touch..But there was so much more that he wanted than just her pleasure filled screams. He wanted her heart..and all that came with it. He continued to imagine Isisa in the bed where he currently laid until he could feel the evidence of his imaginings; his stiff arousal which twitched as he knew he needed release.

'Cold shower.' He thought of just as he stood; naked and aroused as he walked to his bedroom where he planned to get some release.

* * *

Isisa's POV

I had been sketching for about two hours after that cold shower; but then I grew bored until I moved to yoga in the living room where i painfully stretched and moved into positions that I had practiced a few weeks ago. After a hour of yoga, I had eaten and drank some herbal tea as I watched The Dark Knight which I had sorta drifted off into a nap where I had a dream about the sun and the moon fighting.

When I awakened; someone was knocking on my front door. I hadn't gotten up from the position from where I was laying in a bundle of blankets in my recliner. I gave the door where someone was continuing on knocking a death glare as I didn't want to get up...at all.

Just as I stood up; I felt a pull in my mind, it was a rush of blood to my brain. It made me dizzy and flushed as someone's similar energy forced me to open the door. I stumbled to the door; I wasn't even in control of my motions as I turned the door knob.

The moment I opened the door; I wasn't a bit shocked. The nighttime crickets had chirped and the owls hooted while Eric smirked at me. His attire I could tell he had just came from Fangtasia; he was dressed in his black wife beater and his signature leather jacket while his legs were clothed in dark pants where I could see a hint of black boots.

"Eric, unannounced are we?" I asked as my arm went across the doorway where I blocked the entrance; I could see a flicker of irritation flash in his blue eyes. But it quickly went away as he just smirked as he said "What? Didin't you have a good dream?" A rush of embarrassment filled me as I tried to play it off.

"No, I had a nightmare.." I gave him a defiant look in which he growled low in his throat "Isisa.." he whispered almost to himself as he walked into my house; I couldn't stop him, my irritation/embarrassment grew as I watched him turn as if he owned my house.

He looked to me after he turned; his eyes flickered to my outfit which consisted of a green sundress which clung to the top of me where the bottom of the dress was slender and falling down my legs. He smirked "It didn't feel like a nightmare.." I clenched my fist as he teased me about our bond.

"Shush Eric, your just silly. What is a nightmare to you is completely different than my definition of a nightmare." I crossed my arms as my hips cocked sideways; Eric didn't even answer as he flashed forward as he gripped my shoulders.

I almost cringed as he leaned forward; his breath hitting my lips as he whispered "Don't lie Isisa, don't lie to me..It doesn't suit you." He met my eyes as he watched my reactions. i didn't like to lie..I guess he knew more to me then he let on.

I placed my palms on his chest; ignoring the remembrance of the dream earlier as I pushed against his chest "I won't lie to you...ever but if you can't lie to me either." I stated firmly as he looked down at me; his head tilted as if listening to the beat of my heart which he could hear the fast slight flutter of it before in a moment, I calmed my nerves.

He watched me for a split moment before he let go of my shoulders; he looked away as he walked away from me, silence filled the air but his smooth cold voice broke it as he had turned back to me "I will lie to you. But whether it is to save your life or save mine. I will end up lying to you."

I was kinda surprised at his honesty and even if it was harsh and raw emotion, I could accept that so I still smiled as i answered back "That's fine by me..but don't lie about the simple stuff okay?" I pointed a finger to him. His facial expression didn't give anything away but when he rushed back to me in a breeze; his lips kissing that lone finger that I had pointed at him. "I won't." He winked once causing my heart to skip once.

I was still in a daze but then I remembered that him and Godric had sent me flowers; "Oh Eric, Thank you for the flowers. Could you tell Godric i also send my gratitude to him also?" I smiled to him as he looked down at my small stature. "You're welcome Isisa, is there anything you'd like to do to show your gratitude?" He gave me a hinting glance as his eyes looked to my lips for a moment. I gave him a look as I said "Really? Hmmm..No I don't." i gave him a slight smirk as he rolled his eyes.

I just smiled as he moved away from me; but in the last second he reached back for me; his hand grasping my wrist as he moved to the room where all my finished paintings were. "Ms. Stackhouse..when you were still in the hospital." He gave me a sideways glance which I inwardly groaned at as I stated "Eric. I'm sorry. I didn't think it through.." He muttered something underneath his breath almost like "Obviously.." I whacked his rock hard arm with "You don't think sometimes either.." He gave me a sharp glance which made me laugh lightly.

"Anyway..As I was saying Ms. Stackhouse told me of a room in your house where your paintings resided and I am quite curious as to how you paint. Plus I need to pick up that painting in which you have given me." He tilted his head for a split second before leading me through my own house into the room where he turned down the hall where a lone dark brown door was. I gave him a surprised look "Eric, did you just sniff out this room?" He smirked at me before he turned the doorknob.

As he opened the door; I readied myself as I knew I had many paintings from over the years, I remember when I went through a phase where I just painted superheroes and villains from Marvel and D.C then I went through this stage where I drew and painted random things like TV shows ideas. I didn't truly give the paintings much thought after I had painted them but I still came in this room every so often so I could look through them.

I looked to him as his eyes flicked over the rows of paintings that stood against once another and some hung on the walls; he let go of my wrist before he strode over to one row of paintings while he said "You have painted..for years." He glanced to me as he flicked through some of the landscape paintings I had done. Nodding I went over to another stack of canvases "Yes, I have..It's wierd, I love painting and sketching but I do it for fun, not for money which Sookie still tries to get me to sell some of these but.." I give the paintings a wistful look "I just can't I guess."

I couldn't quite see his expression but I could feel him smile at my words as if he was truly surprised; "What is this one?" He motioned to the one in which he held it up so I could see it; it was of the night sky where I empathized the astronomy sign of the little dipper and some other constellations that were faint compared to the little dipper in which I emphasised.

Eric looked to me as he waited for my answer "Oh that was when I was in astronomy class for a year; I usually paint about the most randomest things." I said truthfully as I looked to another painting across the room that I had remembered painting during september when my mom had supposable 'died'. He looked to him as he followed my gaze to where my mother's portrait sat; "Your mother correct?" He asked as he moved to my side.

I nodded with a soft smile as I reminisced about my mother as I was still wrapping my head about the idea that she was never truly dead and been with my father all along. "She is quite beautiful.." He commented as he looked to me as if he could feel my emotions and in a way I felt his. He was silent for a moment but his actions spoke more than anything; his hand had reached down to mine. The simplicity of this one movement made me smile through and through; it made me feel all fuzzy inside. "Thank you Eric.." I looked up to him as I continued "For being you." I gave his hand a light squeeze, enjoying the feel of his hand grasping mine.

"No need to thank me Isisa..as long as you stay yourself." His voice was cold and blunt but you could hear the hint of more emotion in it as he quirked a rare smile for me to see. A slight blush floods onto my cheeks; he continued to gaze down at me as he began to lean down towards me. My breath quickened as i knew what he planned to do; but did I want him to kiss me?

He finally was near my lips; barely inches from my lips, i could feel his faint breath as he had inhaled deeply by me. His lips were inching closer and closer; my heart seemed to take a mind of it's own as it sounded like thundering in my inner ears but just as his lips touched mine.

A loud knock rang through the house; distracting us both and jarring me out of my daze causing me to jump away from Eric but he tried to keep me close as he inhaled deeply once more before a low dangerous growl in his throat brought my widened eyes to him "Eric?" I murmured but then I felt Sam's presence by the doorway outside.

I barely said something when he rushed out of the room and I heard some harsh yells and a loud crash as I rushed through the hall into the living room where I saw a large animal rush towards Eric whom had simply tossed the animal aside. I recognized the animal as a tiger "Is that..Sam?!" I couldn't hold back my surprised yell as the tiger looked to me and so did Eric whom was scratched across his face but I could see them automatically healing.

The tiger shook itself off before it transformed back into a very naked Sam "SAM!" I hid my eyes as I looked away "GO GET THAt blanket!" I motioned to the sofa while Eric was watching me with semi-amused eyes as he thought my reaction to a naked man was entertaining. I turned to the direction where I last saw Eric and pointed sharply "And YOU! don't think just cuz I am a tad shy means you get out of trashing my living room." I could hear his chuckle and Sam's voice as he announced "I'm covered Isie.." I sighed with relief.

"Really? No lying Sam.." I stated firmly as I could not see Sam naked, that would just be too much for me. Eric on the other hand was fully fine with male nudity as he was standing tall and firm as if he knew that his manhood was so much more better than Sam's and personally I didn't want to see to prove that.

"I'm not lying Isie.." Sam said with a smirk within his voice; I turned to see him wrapped up in a plaid blanket; his arms were bruising and his hair was all mussed as he was just in a fight with Eric whom at the moment was standing against the wall with a slight glare hidden by his smirk but I knew better.

"So..you're a um..." I searched for the word as he just was just about to answer but Eric growled out the words "Shapeshifter.." and I could sense Sam's irritation with Eric but he quelled it as he answered me "Yes, I am a shapeshifter.." i nod taking in the information before blurting out "I knew! I knew there was something about you.." Sam gives me a wierd look as I begin to pace "Plus I sensed your presence in the woods like a week ago.." Sam smiled sheepishly "Yeah, it was the full moon and it made me shift.." Eric scoffed in the background.

I give him a confused glance "Eric? what seems to be the problem between you two?" Sam looked down as Eric shrugged "I do not care for the shapeshifters or werewolves.." I give him a surprised intrigued look "Really? Werewolves exist too?" I look to Sam whom looked a tad irked as if he didn't like werewolves either.

Eric sighed as he nodded "Yes, and don't go looking for them." He gave me a sharp look as he knew of my curiosity and it's drawbacks. "But.." He silenced me with his harsh cold voice "They are a savage race and they won't hesitant to kill you if they feel like it. It's disgusting." He spat out these words as if he would condemn all werewolves to death. I tilted my head in alarm and worry as I wondered what happened to Eric to make him feel this way.

Sam on the other hand was squirming in his seat on the couch uncomfortable as he could see the agitation that Eric was giving off. I had silently moved over to where Eric stood and gently placed a hand on his forearm where he stiffened at my touch; but he relaxed as he gave me a small look and in his glacier blue eyes I could see my reflection and I saw my soft warm expression, and inside I knew he could see this too.

He looked over to Sam who gave him a sharp glance; inwardly I sighed as I could tell they would never like one another as they were too masculine to admit that maybe one day in the future they would need on another's help but then again..I could always shove them together so they could 'play nicely and stop being little turds'

"Anyway...Sam." I turned to him sharply; my hand still on Eric's forearm which I could tell that he enjoyed my touch as I felt a inkingly of his emotion through our bond. "Why are you at my house?" I asked a tad sharply as I was a tad annoyed because you see..I had wanted Eric to kiss me too but then again I was slightly grateful because i knew that Eric and I would change towards one another.

Sam rubbed the back of his head as he looked down to the blanket for a split second before he looked up to me "I had went to the hospital to visit you but you were gone. Then a Dr. Crow informed me that you had went home and were just resting here." I inwardly smiled as I thought of the young adorable Dr. Crow or Jon as I called him but still I held up a hand "wait..you went to visit me at" I looked to Eric who spoke the time automatically "10:38" Sam coughed sheepishly "uh..i was looking for Sookie.." I slapped my forehead with my free hand as I should have realized.

"She's with Bill, Sam.." I said quietly as Sam nodded rejected; he knew that he had lost his chance with Sookie when Bill had stepped into the bar but he couldn't quite grasp it. I knew that Sam and Tara had taken comfort in one another, i could see that from his thoughts on the surface of his mind. But I didn't think he would try to pursue her as she was in love with Jason which let me tell you was a lost cause.

"I had thought so..Her Gran had came into the bar to eat dinner and i had asked about her but..Adele wasn't too forth coming on the info.." He muttered as he rubbed his hand through his messy brown-blonde hair. "Oh..Sam." I cooed sympathetically as I moved to sit by him but Eric stopped me but I gave him a defiant look before I shrugged away from his grip. I could hear his faint growl in his chest as I made my way to Sam.

Sam glanced to Eric who was running a hand through his blonde chin-length hair as he muttered low enough that I couldn't hear his words; I poked Sam "Sam, don't dwell on the past.." he looked to me directly "I know you are full of regret with..Sookie and with Tara." I could see him grit his teeth "Isisa.." I rose up as if I could escape his frustration "I didn't mean too! It was on the surface and just popped into my mind.." I justified everything as he just sighed. Eric watched us in silence as he had crossed his arms; "You're right..But you just can't blame me...Its wierd that I try to have a relationship with someone and it either bites the dust or never even existed.." He sighed out as his head went into his hands.

I looked over him; the blanket covered his body quite well but it didn't cover what I saw at that moment "Sam..I know you're searching for that someone to give you..the physical and emotional care that you crave. I..don't know what's that is like but I do know; good things come to those who wait. You'll find that someone..who makes your heart race and beat faster just by the sight of them. You'll meet someone who'll listen and care for you throughout each storm of life.." I had met Eric's eyes during this and a steady blush came upon my cheeks.

"You'll meet someone who'll love you."

* * *

**A/N- Hi everyone! How are you all? I hope you'll answer this question in you wonderful reviews!**

**so anyway...As an answer to rinpup14; I added a sexual dream sequence. *Hides behind a sofa* This was actually my first "Sexual" dream sequence like ever...I hope it was okay. Tell me your thoughts!  
**

**Anywhoo...You had some Eric/Isisa interaction and I love writing them both as I love coming up with scenarios where they talk and all that jazz. Godric will be having a cameo in the next chapter; I can't forget his wonderfulness. I just wanted to say that I love reading every one of the reviews; I adore reading them. :) **

**I'll be posting another chapter this weekend as it is three day weekend! YAY! for me having no life. xD Anyway...Tell me your thoughts please! Plus tell me how did you like how she found out Sam's secert? I had to include him in this chapter.**

**To Atlafan1286- Thanks! I'm glad you don't think she's slutty. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;)**

**To LightingMcMonica- I'm happy you enjoy the last chapter. And I adore Dr. Jon Crow; He's adorable and plus! He'll be a bigger part in the story also. ;) just a hint. **


	12. Chapter 12

Isisa's POV

After what I said to Sam, He had smiled at me with warmth in his eyes as he said "Thanks Isie, you're right.." I gave him a teasing smile "Aren't I always?" after that comment, we both laugh for a few moments when I notice Eric looking at Sam with eyes filled with a deeper emotion.

It almost felt like jealousy but it was clouded by more than just that; Sam tries to touch my shoulder but a breeze alerts us both. My eyes glance to where Eric's hand gripped Sam's wrist; withholding Sam's touch. I look to Eric who was steely gazed while his expression was cold.

A wince draws me to Sam; his expression was of someone who was trying their best to ignore the pain. "Let go Eric.." I touch Eric's shoulder even if I had to reach up and stand on my toes. His gaze flicked to mine; icy blue meets green violet before in a moment Eric lets go of Sam's wrist but speeds away to the second floor of my home.

"Sam.." He looks to me quickly as he leans away from my touch; "You gotta stay away from that guy Isisa. He's bad news." He warns me with a protective gleam in his eyes that made me inwardly sigh but the thought was what counted.

I lean on the right side of my hip "Sam. There is a lot about a person, that's worth finding out but you'll never know them if you're so quick to judge." My words caused Sam to sigh as he knew what I spoke of; plus I gave him a look that said 'If I had judged you, then we wouldn't be friends'

"Ok..Isisa" He agreed reluctantly as he nodded to me "You may be right." He stood, the plaid blanket drapped around his shoulders and covering his naked self. _'But you better not get hurt again'_ was his thought which causes me to smile in triumph but I look around the room for his clothing "Um..Sam , where are your clothes?"

He also looks around but his expression was more sheepish and embarrassed before he murmured "I might have to shift to get back to my place.." He looked to me as I sigh theatrically "I have some of my grandpa's clothes that I'm sure you can wear." I motioned for him to follow me up the stairs where I could catch a glimpse of Eric who laid on my bed; his hands underneath his head, his head barely tilted to me and Sam as we walked past my room to my Grandpa's room.

But I could catch a taste of his emotion through our blood bond; he was angry and slightly frustrated as he expected me to kiss him; and for Sam not to be at the house as long as he was. I could get where he was coming from but Sam was one of my dearest friends so I couldn't agree with what Eric thought. But it was kinda endearing that Eric cared enough about me to get jealous.

I entered my Grandpa's room; the faint scent of his cigars made me smile as I hoped to visit him later on this week. "There's some clothes that will probably fit you in the closet." I comment as I made my way to the closet. The darkness of the closet was slightly calming; I reached up as high as i could to pull on the itty bitty string hanging from the light.

Grasping the string tight before I pulled; a yellowy light filled the closet, revealing my Grandpa's old yet fashionable clothing. "Uh, didn't take your grandpa to be a formal clothing fan." Sam came up behind me and gestured to the several suits that hung up. "Oh..Those were when he was younger, when my grandma was still alive." Sam just nodded as he knew about my grandmother's passing.

"Well I'm just glad about that he owns plaid shirts and jeans." I chuckled as Sam did enjoy his plaid shirts and jeans; "Here, they should fit." I handed him a pair of jeans and a blue plaid shirt. "I'll try them on, and get out of your hair." He gestured to the bathroom while I smiled at his word choice.

I paced back and forth as I could almost imagine Eric in my bed as he was there at the moment; a slight blush came upon my cheeks just as Sam stepped out of the bathroom. The clothes fit him well; "Lookin good Sam.." I said with a playful wink. Sam took a provactive pose; he looked ridiculious in that pose, his hips leaned sideways while his head was thrown back "Let's leave that kind of posing to Lafeyette." I said within laughter as I smiled to him.

Happiness filled me; Sam nodded "Yeah, I don't think I'm meant to be that flexible." I giggled at his words while I feel a subtle change in the air and look beside me to see Eric looking at us both with a bored look in his glacier blue eyes.

"Won't you be leaving soon Sam?" Eric growled out his name with a hidden sense of jealously. I looked up to him in shock; I was just about to say something when Sam spoke with confiedence " I'm just about to go. And I could stay as long as I would like; after all this is Isisa's home." He gave Eric a smug defiant look.

Eric stepped up; his towering hieghth made Sam seem like a shrimp, I grabbed his wrist quickly as if it could keep him from hurting Sam. But he continued his way; his forceful yet smooth gait worried me as I could sense through our bond that he didn't like Sam one bit.

"Sam, I think it's time for you to go.." I murmur to him; sending him a look to warn him that Eric was pissed, he shot me a worried look as he was worried about my safety more than his own. I just smile and make a shooing motion; Sam gives me one last look before I hear his steps thump down the stairs and the front door close.

Silence filled the air; Eric wasn't looking at me at all. But I could hear his breathing; his low breath seemed to beat to the rhythm of my heart. "Eri" I couldn't even finish his name when I feel a rush of air, my head rushes with the quick movement. Looking to my left and then to my right, I realized I was in my bed. Eric loomed over me; his limbs encasing me in a body cage which he held the key to.

"Eric?" I asked in a tenative voice, his gaze snapped down to mine. I couldn't even hold back the lone shiver than ran through my mind at his possessive gaze. "What's wrong?" I whispered as i reached up to touch his face.

"You." He whispered harshly yet regretfully, when I heard that one word; my hand dropped away from his face and almost tried to cradle myself as if I could comfort myself. A rush of sadness and confusion filled me "Don't cry, I wasn't finished." He snapped as he leaned in to kiss away the lone tear that I had shed. "Your smile with that shapeshifter taunted me.." His eyes watched my expression as he continued "You care for him yet not me." He growled out.

I knew he was jealous but I didn't think he would be insecure about my feelings for him and I did care about Eric, probably more than I cared to admit. "Yet even after he hid his secert from you; you still treated him as if he was normal.." He was breathing heavily now which was strange as he hadn't yelled or screamed, he just whispered these words to me.

He opened his mouth to continue but I stopped him with a single finger on to his lips. "Eric, jealousy does not become you...Sam" He rolled his eyes at the mention of Sam but he began to kiss my finger; making it quite hard to concentrate when his lips teased me. "Sam is one of my closest friends, nothing is going on between us. Even if there was, you wouldn't be able do anything"

He growled darkly; his eyes fastening to mine "I would...because you are mine." and with those words, he tries to kiss me but I dodge, I didn't want to kiss me out of a jealous fit of rage.

"I'm not yours Eric. I haven't given myself to you." I mumble this defiantly into the pillows as they were like a shield for my lips but you could hear that silent 'yet' in the air. I could feel him lifting me, trying to shift my position; it kinda reminded me of the days when I was in elementary when I tried to miss more school days.

But I squirm incessantly as I yell "I don't want to kiss you for just a claim! I won't!" Eric stopped twisting me into his lap, He just held my hips and silence soon filled the air of my bedroom. I slowly turn my head to face him; his eyes were looking to the ground, his expression was emotionless but in our blood bond I could sense that he was sort of ashamed and slightly angry at himself.

"Eric..If we did ever kiss, I want it to be more than just a jealous kiss.." I blushed at my honesty but i had to stick with the morals that I had over the years. He turned his eyes back to me; he inhaled deeply before his soft deep whisper filled my ears "We we going to kiss before that shapeshifter showed up.." He allowed a smirk to come upon his sinful lips.

I couldn't hold back the blush that seemed to please Eric even more "I know you want to kiss me Isisa.. You're my temptation just as I am yours." I tried to look away but his fingers gripped my chin in place. I try to wiggle but his arms encase me close "Stop..I know you do." I still myself as I feel his slight arousal.

I feel my cheeks burn with my true shyness as I couldn't answer for a long moment "Eric...I might want to kiss you but that doesn't mean..that I will." I whisper into his ear before I place a simple sweet kiss on his cheek. I then poke his chest "Now let me go, or else I will castrate and rid the world of your sexual prowess." He chuckled at my threat and still placed a kiss on my cheek "I knew that you enjoyed that dream." I roll my eyes at his smugness.

"Maybe I did but you won't truly know." He smirks playfully as he leans in to whisper "That dream will one day come true; and you won't be able to dodge the outcome of it." I looked away with a dark blush upon my face "Keep dreaming Eric." He lays a lone nip on my ear; I couldn't hold my shiver as he chuckles "Oh, I will."

* * *

Third Person's POV

In the City Of Dallas, Texas in a magnificent home; in a hidden away room where a lone vampire sat with his head in his hands as he thought about his area and the new happenings that were being conducted. The Newlins had died in a highway accident; which allowed the Fellowship of the Sun to flourish and exceed in numbers that the Dallas vampires hadn't expected.

Godric was the Sheriff of Area Nine; he was meant to be the barrier that either enforced the rules or protected the vampire community from the dangers they might face. He knew that the Fellowship of the Sun would demand retribution for the deaths of The Newlins; Reverend Newlin's son Steve was already going out of his way to target Vampire delegations on televisions.

He groaned low in his throat as he looked up from his lap to his office. There were several bookshelves filled to the brim with the books he had collected from over the many centuries. The carpet was a dark brown color while the furniture was a dark red; the decoration of the room seem to blend quite well together which made him smile as he had Isabella decorate this room.

And on the other side of the room, behind a bookshelf was a secret door hidden as a safety precaution should anything happen. The room was secluded; he made sure of that, it was his haven from away the troubles of being in power. In truth, he quite enjoyed being sheriff but as the centuries passed; it soon grew tiring and repetive. But from a conversation with a Ms. Isisa Leilas gave him food for thought.

She told him that forgiveness was attainable but only if he wanted it; but did he truly want it? He shook his head as he looked over the room once more before he stood, his linen clothing barely wrinkled as he began to pace. The thoughts of what he should do filled his mind; he knew that they wouldn't stop until blood was shed and The fellowship was thirsty for the death of vampires.

He sighed deeply; but as he thought of more and more scenarios, one person came to mind...Isisa Leilas; maybe she could..No, He wouldn't bring her into this mess of a city..He didn't want her to be in danger.

He looked to a lone picture of him and his child; the picture had been taken long ago by his grand progeny Pamela when cameras were finally perfected well enough to snap a picture without having to go to a professional. They stood by one another; Godric had a small smile upon his face while his child Eric beheld that signature smirk that seemed to grow. They were in front of Godric's current home which he had rejuvinated some odd years later.

Godric wouldn't deny the soft smile that came upon his lips as he thought of his progeny; he looked back down to the notice from the council before stiffly setting himself to his new plan.

He would give himself up...in order to redeem himself.

* * *

Back to Isisa's POV

After Eric had teased me about the dream several times; I hadn't said much afterward but he seemed to want to talk more. "May I ask questions about you?" He asked as he cradled me against his chest. I could smell his faint musky clean odor "Sure, we've got like.." I glance to the clock "Like four hours till sunrise.." He starts to smooth down my hair, running his fingers through it as I could feel his chest inhale my scent once again.

"so what do you want to know?" I asked as he just seemed to just play with my hair "You have other colors in your hair.." He murmured as I turned my head as best as I could to see him looking at the red and brown hidden within my black locks. "Yeah..I've had them since birth." He nods as I turn my head back forward.

"Eric, How old are you?" He chuckles "I was wondering when you would ask me that..I am over a 1,000 years old. But when I was turned I was 32." I gasp as I realize something "Did you ever meet Leonardo Divinci?" He chuckled as he held me close; the bond between us both seemed to strengthen as he replied "Yes, Godric seemed to enjoy his intelligence so we didn't drink from him." I give him a look.

He smirked "We were quite different than we are now. The world now is much more different than it used to be.." I smiled at his honesty yet he seemed thoughtful of his answer. "Well I'm sure some things didn't change.." I muse as he nods "Yes Humanity hasn't." I look to him as he just stares at me, he just didn't speak for a moment until I had asked "What was your favorite thing to do when you were a human?"

He glanced to me before a playful smirk came upon his lips and I could automatically tell what he was about to say "Have sex." I poke his nose "Nooo, I meant something you liked to do by yourself." I could see he was about to tease me more but he gave me a thoughtful glance before he answered "Training..I was a warrior. A chief's son; So I trained for many years to become a formidable warrior and leader. I lead my men into battle many times over; sailed the oceans, traveled for many years.." His voice seemed less confident and more reminiscent "That sounds amazing.." I spoke with a warm smile that seemed to make him regain his nature.

"I would love to travel the world..Seeing things and meeting new people.." I murmur into his chest as he nods "Then why don't you?" I tense up as I didn't want to admit that everything these days took money and I had my grandpa to take care of and that was way more important than some silly adventuring dreams.

"I have more important responsibilities." Eric gave me a look as he knew of my reasons "Maybe one they won't be." He said as he cradled me closer and he murmured words into my hair which I could tell he seemed to enjoy it. "what did you say?" I asked with a curious tone.

"I was asking about your tattoo, I.." I blush intensely "The dream?" I murmur with a small smile "Yes, I did say I knew of your dream. I experienced every moment with you." I groan in embarrassment "Do not be shy..I have already told you that I plan to know every inch of your body as it will be mine." He spoke with determination and confidence. I shivered inwardly as I knew he wasn't kidding at all.

"Keep saying that Eric.." I said with a silight shiver in my voice that he catches "I will Isisa, until you're mine and even then I will say it." He just holds me close as he smirks against the top of my head. "Anyway..You wanted to know about my tattoo?" I was trying to change the subject and Eric took the bait.

"Yes, I was wondering what it meant..I knew it must of since your eyes drifted to it in the beginning of the dream.." He stated quite knowledgably; I looked to my clothed waist where my lotus blossom outline tattoo laid, etched into my skin forever. My eyes looked to him as I answered "My mother had died when I was quite young.." and my mind screamed 'No, she didn't she's still alive!' but my mouth said " At my old home, there was a large pond.." He took my hands into his own as I smiled softly at his attention.

"In this large pond there were many lotus plants that seemed to bloom almost everyday of the year..My mother told me that lotus flowers were the only flowers that seemed to grow from within the dirty mud that laid at the bottom of the pond. She told me that lotuses had strength even in a dirty world.." I played with his long slender fingers as I murmured "That they were the beauty in the messiness.. I got that tattoo when I was 22; after I was done nursing school, I wanted to stay strong no matter the situation." He nodded once before kissing the back of both of my hands.

His lips lingered as he whispered against my skin "It suites you.." He smiled a true smile at me; it reminded me of the moment when Godric smiled at me and inside me I couldn't help but care for the maker of Eric even if I hadn't spent much time with him. 'Thank you." As I said these words he smirks; "May I see it once more?" I sigh as I just cuddle into his chest.

Poking his nose "No, You'll have to be patient." He chuckles "I thought you would say that.." I laugh warmly "Of course, I'm not that easy to get." HE growls as he agrees "Yes that you are." I give him a playful wink before I could feel my biological clock point to the sleepy setting. "Eric, If I fall asleep on you..You won't try anything?" I asked as I yawned right afterwards.

He gives me a small nod "I won't be taking your virtue so soon Isisa." I blush as I knew he knew of my virginity but I didn't expect him to flaunt that knowledge in front of I just smile once before my eyes drooped and my arms instinctively wrap around his lean form before I drift off into a dream-filled sleep.

* * *

Eric laid there beside Isisa until the last possible second before he had to leave to rest in his home; He enjoyed the feel of her skin and the shape of her body; he shook off the thoughts that seemed to plague him when she was around. He didn't expect that she would get underneath his armor of emotions so quickly.

But he wouldn't admit that...yet.

* * *

**A/N- The Twelfth chapter! :D YAY! Everyone who is still reading this; Thank you! Anyway ..How did you like this chapter? There was a Godric clip in there! x3 Couldn't forget him. But yes Eric and Isisa are getting closer bit by savory bit. So the Fangtasia scene will be in the next two chapters. **

**I thank you all for the complements on the last chapter smut dream sequence; I was actually quite worried that no one would like it. Dx I hope you enjoy the Eric filled chapters so far. He might seem a little OOC so warn me if he is and I'll fix that right up.**

**Reviews make my day! Keep them coming! :D oh and to Kasey who reviewed a very nice review that made me work out a new chapter much quicker. :) Thank you all who have reviewed also; they keep me going.**

**DISCLAIMER- I WISH I OWNED TRUBLOOD BUT SADLY I DON'T; I ONLY OWN ISISIA AND SEVERAL OTHER OC'S **


	13. Author's Notesadly

Hello Everyone! Authoress here..or just Kat if you will. :) I know most of you are hoping this is a new chapter and...sadly it's just an author's note. I am updating this story in about two-four days; my mom took an impromptu vacation so I'm taking care of my lil sis Emi while she's away.

Doesn't give me much time to type...plus my laptop is at my dad's so I am currently typing this on my phone which I am soooo thankful that I figured out how to do this. Because I was having a major freakout as to how I was going to update. But have no fear! I will update in 2-4 days; give or take..:)

Also to-

jennb5780- Your back to back reviews made me smile! I reread them so I could get all pumped up and out of a stint of writer's block. Plus the reviews were detailed and helped me out loads! :) I hoped to make it more real for the readers and more relativable to Isisa whom I'm glad you enjoy. I mean, nobodies perfect but that what makes them so much more interesting. :) I also did what you suggested as I didn't want my story to ever get taken down So thank you so much for that! :) Can't wait to see another one of your awesome reviews. :)

Also to pronounce Isisa, you say is like you say I-sis then just add an 'A' at the end. Oh and to answer your other question; she does smell different to every vampire. Her scent changes due to her heritage which is still a secret! :)

ElvenVamp- Just gotta say I love that username. It's too cool not to comment on. Anyway! Your review also made smile/laugh, Thank you! I also love the dynamics of Isisa and Eric's relationship. :) There will be **alot **of plot twists. *Evil grin* But nothing too serious like Sookie and Isisa's friendship imploding or Gran being possesed by evil things. Two spoilers there everyone! Anyway...There will be more godric, for sure! because he is also one of my favorite characters. :3

Pixiecropse- Hehehe, I laughed at your review. It made me really happy. :) I will be putting another Godric's cameo in the next chapter as I will create the sequences of events that take place before Eric and Isisa, Sookie and Bill and we can't forget Jessica when they go to Dallas. :) Hope to see another one of your reviews. :3

To Ghostreader- Who I believe is a guest reader? I laughed at your review also. :3 My social life is pretty dim at the moment, but I'm glad you like and read my story enough to wait for a new review. :)

Freckles123- I thank you for the flattery! It made me blush knowing that you think this is one of the best stories you've read. :) I hope to continue writing good enough so you continue thinking that way. C:

Now Back to another paragraph about how wonderful all my readers are and how seeing the view counter at like over 10,000 makes my day and I hope you all are having a great summer! Oh and How Thankful I am to have such wonderful readers. :) You're all amazing and brilliant! And if I could hug you all, I would!.

Any questions you all have; review them and I'll get to answering them in the next chapter's author's note. But only if they don't pertain to the plot, got to have some wondering about it. :3 *mwhahaha* Just kidding I wouldn't do that to y'all. :)

Signing Off! - IsanityisjustaWord or Kat for short. :3


	14. Chapter 14

Isisa's POV

I woke up to an empty bed; my arms curled around a pillow instead of Eric. A yawn escaped as I rolled around in the covers till I ended up on the floor. The blankets protected me but I still felt that whoosh that you usually got when you fell. "Hmm..What should I do today?" I murmured thoughtful as I stood up; still encased in those especially comfy blankets.

I remembered the promise to my grandpa about visiting him so I jumped to the closet where I tumbled to the floor once more; the blankets protected me; thank goodness.. I rolled over to see an outfit that I automatically decided to wear today; it was of a pair of jeans and I could see a simple V-neck that I yanked off the hanger.

I slipped off yesterday's clothing and rushed into the shower. Washing my hair, shaving and getting all nice and clean in a matter of fifteen minutes. I left the bathroom; hair wrapped up in a towel and sorta naked for about two seconds before I slip on some new underwear.

I get dressed in a flash; then taking off the towel that contained my damp hair which just tumbled out of its reach. As I try to fix the tangles, I glance over to the mirror; I had a warm glow to my skin; I hadn't been in the sun for awhile so huh I wonder if its because of Eric.

I shake my head, its probably because he left a window open when he left and the sunlight was shining through. I dismissed the thought of Eric for now as I didn't want to blush and keep thinking of him every minute...

I grabbed my sunglasses and keys thinking about Eric for a split second before my mind wandered to breakfast, which made me grab my wallet because remembering I had bills to pay.

I ran down the stairs; not tripping once which was strange as I at least tripped once going down. As soon as I exited off the stairs, I looked to the side of the living room to discover that it had been returned to relative order.

"Did Eric do this?" I pondered aloud before I glanced to the coffee table while a lone slip of paper sat. curiosity filled me as I bent down to retrieve the slip of paper. Eric's smooth doctorlike handwriting greeted me as I murmured the words to myself.

_Dear Isisa,_

_I have somewhat cleaned up the mess that my transgression with that shifter has caused in this living area. Remember tonight you will be arriving at Fangtasia to fulfill that favor that I have asked of you. Pam also says that you must redecorate_. _She hopes to see you once more._

_Eric, your bonded_.

I looked around my home; it was simple yet classy. The color scheme was slightly mismatched but it added character to the place. Plus how the heck did Pam see my home? For a split second; I could see Eric taking a picture of my living room and then texting Pam about his little scuffle with Sam. A short laugh escaped me "Oh Gosh..Eric." a wistful smile came upon my lips as I exited my home.

My jeep parked underneath the willows; I unlocked it and quickly turned on the CD that currently was in the disc player. One of my favorite songs 'Counting Stars' fills my ears as I back up and drive up my messy driveway which was riddled with potholes.

The drive to the hospital wasn't very eventful; No traffic so I had plenty of time to think about everything that's going on. I mean I almost kissed Eric the night before, and I am sure that I would've enjoyed it immensely...but there's a part of me that's reluctant to go down that road with Eric. Something was missing...

A sigh escapes me when a smooth chuckle interrupts my thought process "You are quite amusing for a halfbreed." a shriek escapes me as I almost swerve into the oncoming traffic. "The Heck?!" I yell as I glance over to see that same women from my vision before. She was sitting in a slight proper posture but it was seductive. Her ink black hair was in a intricate braid slash bun thing.

She flicked her wrist and my jeep straightened itself out; of all the days to show up! She wore a similar outfit like mine...wait is that? "Are..those my clothes?!" I ask in a disbelief filled tone.

She chuckled "Of course! I mean I am your biggest contributor. I would like something to wear." she pointed down to her frame which was slightly more curvy and robust than mine "I don't believe that the custom in this time is to run naked and loose as if we are Adam and Eve." a dark expression on her face made me inwardly cringe.

She seemed to spat out the words Adam and Eve with a tone of disgust and tiredness. "But anyway Isisa Leilas, I always did like what your mother chose to name you. It was quite befitting in your situation." I gave her a look of wariness "You know my mother?" She smiled softly; all traces of unease and malice erased as she said "Of course! Your mother is quite old. She's been around for a very long time child."

Confusion and a slight anger filled me "Ok, I'm confused. Like really confused. You guys have been dropping "hints"" I did quotation marks with my index fingers that were free as I drove. "But I don't even know what y'all are talking about? I mean a child of night and day? Or the sun and moon?" I sighed as I looked over to her; my green violet eyes meeting hers "You aren't meant to know yet." Was her short answer as she literally faded out of my sight.

My head slammed into the steering wheel as I had just parked in the hospital parking lot "Why? Mom.." my heart raced slightly as I accidentally pressed the horn in the middle of the steering wheel. "BEEEEPP!" "Oh gods!" I jumped back as I sighed once more; the unknown woman who still won't tell me her name. My mom and newfound dad are being secretive as ever. Gosh, I never thought my life would be so complicated.

* * *

I had signed into the visitors station with a quick movement; nodding in greeting to the nurses there who knew me from all the other visits plus I did work there on call so I pretty much knew everyone at the hospital.

I smiled warmly to the other elderly patients as I passed by their rooms; I made a quick note in my head to remember to visit them as they didn't have their relatives visit them as I did for Grandpa.

I opened the door to reveal my grandpa in his hospital bed with a familiar male nurse standing beside him. "Isie!" My grandpa said happily as the nurse turned to face me. 'Charlie!' I smiled warmly as Charlie; the nurse who Grandpa always told me had a immense crush on me. 'She..is_ she the one? That they were telling me about?' _I caught a glimpse into his thoughts; making me slightly suspicious but he then thought this_ 'Kathy downstairs told me about you...' _

I dismissed the suspicious feeling in me as He thought other random and off the wall things but strangely enough they focused on

Charlie, in truth reminded me of Eric in his physical features. Except he had dark brown hair and green eyes; he smiled brightly at me "Oh Ms. Leilas." I shake my head in slight awe at the resemblance between two with a small smile "Call me Isisa." I could glimpse my grandpa smirking as he playfully coughs.

He nodded with a slight blush as I looked past his towering frame at Grandpa "Hi Grandpa! How are you?" I could see the slight smirk upon his face as he answered "Its been going good. Hasn't it Charlie?" I could see Charlie shake off the gaze that he had been looking at me. It had sorta bothered me but I could tell he was just dazed.

"Grandpa.." I sighed out as he just chuckled "Charlie, me and Isie gotta talk now. Are you done with administering my daily dose?" Charlie had shaken his head as he muttered quickly "Yes! Of course. Hit the call button if you need anything Mr. Leilas. " he gave me one last look before he left the room.

I tilted my head to Grandpa whom was grinning with a slight teasing smile "No. Noooo, I'm not interested. At all." I shook my hands at him as my head filled with the thought of Eric...and even a little bit of Godric. Grandpa was silent as he just grinned towards me "I never said anything." I pointed at him "you were most likely thinking about it." I accused as Grandpa burst into a wheezing laugh.

"Isisa, I was just teasing. You were the one who went slack-jawed at his familiar features." I blushed sheepishly as I knew I had been found out "He looks so much like Eric but tan, and a brunette. Oh and green eyes." I added that after a moment as Grandpa still chuckled his famous chuckle that I knew he was bound to lecture/talk with me.

"I know darling, but you don't even see that poor boy Charlie as anything more than my nurse correct?" he asked after a moment that he had taken to catch his breath. "Well I've only met him once and..." I looked away as I answered the rest of this question "I am..thinking about someone else at the moment." I admitted with a rub to the back of my neck.

Grandpa knew me better than I knew myself as he just chuckled and laughed lightly at my inherent ability to push away relationships and companionship. He was ever persistent though but then again so was I.

"Isie, I know this may seem a bit overdo.." I scrunched up my nose "Grandpa, this isn't the "talk" right?" I asked with a slightly embarrassed tone as I remembered the last time he tried to do this. He had taken a breath then fainted; so Sookie's Gran Adele told me all about the birds and the bees, flowers and the trees on the insisting if Grandpa of course.

He coughed as a pale sheen came over him "No!" a pink tinge to his cheeks "I had Adele do that for me. This is different!" He shook his head, causing his white streaked hair to jostle from his comb-over.

He straightened out his blankets as he took a breath; I stilled my heart as it had began racing when he started to act a little bit different than he usually did. He tilted his head dead on to me "Isisa, I know you've been paying my hospital bills.." I already begun shaking my head as I couldn't hear this. A dreadful feeling leaked into me, "No grandpa..." I whispered as I gripped the chair beside his bed.

He would try and tell me that I've been working myself to the bone and That I should quit one of my jobs "You are young and beautiful...you shouldn't have to work all the time, I know that you have. The nurses tell me what you've been up to." He sighed tiredly "When I heard the news that you had been stabbed...oh Isisa, I thought that I had lost you just like your mother...and my Willa." I turned away as he kept going after the heart strings.

"Grandpa.." I whispered as I looked up directly; my eyes shining with tears "I work so you can have the care and medicine that you need..I-'ll " I was grasping at straws figuratively as I continued "I'll quit one of the jobs..and-and start selling my paintings..." I reached for his hands "Just don't refuse treatment...please don't..I don'" I couldn't finish my words as I looked down.

A single tear streaking down my cheek once more; I could feel my grandpa's guilt and sadness at the life I knew he didn't want me to be doing or working away what life I did have. "You don't have to do all that Isisa...just find someone who'll make you happy.." I could feel a slight tinge of mischievousness hit my empathy "And preferably anyone who'll be willing to give me some grandchildren." I sighed as my head thumped against the bed.

"Grandpaaaa..." I moaned out as he laughed warmly at my actions towards the notion of grandchildren. The seriousness of the situation deflated as he chuckled and I hid my face in his powder smell blankets.

* * *

After a few more hours of talking with grandpa and having Charlie come in every so often to check on him, I was now driving home where I would change into something a little bit more suitable for Fangtasia.

The faint background music coming from the stereo brought my eyes to it briefly before I noticed a leather bracelet threaded through the loop that was connected to the bar. The bracelet had caught my attention as it beheld several little charms on it that seemed to struck chords within me.

I had turned into my driveway just when a sensual low toned voice spoke into my mind; "_Take the bracelet, it shall help you in times to come "_

I recognized the voice as the woman from earlier; I tilted my head in confusion as I immediately asked "What do you mean?" and all I got back was zip. nadda. nothing except the static from no one being around and my empathy being shielded off as I didn't want to use my powers often.

I park my jeep underneath the willows; and I reach for the bracelet, and just as my fingertips graze the leather, I receive a vision. My head was pounding as I looked around the familiar surroundings of Fangtasia.

Except it was empty; save for the sight of Eric, Pam and ugh...Longshadow who I still got the creep vibe from. They stood around a small table, staring down one another for a few moments before I could hear the sound of the doors opening. I watched myself walk into the main room; wearing a simple outfit as I continue to watch as Eric seemed to perk up as I stepped towards him.

I watched from the sidelines; it was sorta different than all the other visions as I wasn't living it out but watching instead. I continue to watch as I greeted Eric and Pam while Longshadow leered at me. Then a few moments later I watched as Sookie and Bill walked in; Sookie was clutching onto Bill as Bill greeted them all and myself turned towards Eric with a stony glare.

I could feel myself growing in anger as I didn't want Sookie messed with other than being in love with Bill but...FASTFORWARDED.. Wait, why would the vision fastforward? A sharp pain slowly fills my head as I continue to watch the vision fold out in front of me.

And All I could see was a flash of color as someone ran through the room; then the splatter of cold liquid over myself. My vision...I could feel the liquid clinging to me as I watched myself rush to Sookie who was covered in red liquid which I recognized as blood. Did Sookie get hurt? My eyes rushed over the scene, trying to remember every moment before I felt the wrenching pain of being withdrawn from the vision.

I could only sigh as waves of pain filled my mind when I felt the braided leather bracelet gripped in my hands. I looked down to my hands which clutched the bracelet as if it was a lifeline; the bracelet's several little charms were shimmering just slightly. "What in the world?" I murmured aloud as I held the bracelet up to inspect it.

I felt an unknown urge to place the bracelet on; I couldn't even stop my hands ad they looped the bracelet around my wrist and secured it tight. The moment that bracelet touched my skin; all the residual pain from the vision vanished.

A relief filled sigh escaped me as I was sorta thinking on the pessimistic side as I was starting to think that I would end up turning into a lizard or something just as a joke to that mysterious woman.

_I'm not that heartless, child of night and day. But don't push your luck with the visions; they will be growing in obscurity as to make your journey much more difficult. _I stilled my movements as I heard the mysterious woman's voice once more in my mind.

All that was in my mind afterwards was ...What the heck kind of life am I going to be living?

* * *

After thirty minutes of being at home...okay it was like forty five because I paid a couple of bills as I ate a sandwich. I was now my hair up in a simple French braid to try to fix the mess that I call my hair. The braid was slightly tilted but ehh, I was going to get messy with blood splatter anyway soo..

I then grab my messenger bag where I stuffed an extra shirt and shorts in there for me and sookie as I had a feeling that she wouldn't have any extra clothes in that little yellow car of hers. Plus knowing Bill and his over protectiveness; they wouldn't be taking her car in the first place...after all it is kinda a death trap.

Looking in the mirror once more before I rushed downstairs to drive to Fangtasia; I caught the sight of that leather bracelet once again, I figured that it was kinda of like a cheat sheet for my visions and my mental abilities. Each charm represented a power or part of me.

Like there was sun and moon charms which lead me to think about my parents where there was a mirror charm also which I was betting on that it meant for visions and such. I couldn't quite figure out the other charms yet; the rest of them kinda looked like little balls of shining metal.

I connected the dots as to that I guess each time I grew as a person or faced something in life; one of the charms would solidify into a certain shape or form. curiosity and impatience filled me as I wanted to see the rest of the charms in their original shape; not little blobs of metal.

I felt my phone vibrate several times over, drawing me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out of my skirt pocket to see the familiar contact name SEX GOD; I smiled as I couldn't believe that I hadn't changed that contactyet but ehh, he might change it back knowing him. I slid my finger across the screen, unlocking it to read his message. _You will be arriving soon, correct?_ -_ EN _

I glanced around my room; um...I haven't even left yet so hopefully soon; I grinned to myself as I moved my thumb to reply only to receive three more messages.

_If you plan to skip out Isisa, I will retrieve you myself. - EN_; I felt a little peeved as I felt that he didn't really trust me in that instance but I discarded that emotion as I read the next message- _Isisa! Do I need to come get you?- EN _

I grabbed the bag and my keys as I went down the stairs, still reading his messages as I went down. I laughed out loud at the next one; _This is Pam here delicious, Eric is throwing a fit so will you please hurry your delectable ass down here? _

I coughed a little as I started my jeep and began driving to Shreveport, a tad quickly as I could feel Eric begin pulling on our blood bond more and more as I got closer and closer to Fangtasia. Ugh! He's so impatient, I clenched the steering wheel as I sped up my poor little jeep every mile on the way.

I screeched the brakes as I parked in the spot beside the building; I could feel Eric smirk triumphantly while I took a calming breath; feeling all my aggression fade away before shutting off my jeep and making my way to the entrance.

* * *

At the same time in Dallas, TX

Godric was in the same place that he had negotiated about with the Fellowship of the Sun's pastor Steve Newlin; who had taken power after his father's death. Godric stood in the darkness; he could hear the humans walk by, the steady thump of each and everyone of their hearts as he did not hear his own. He had not heard his own in over two thousand years but it no longer bothered him as it used to as it once had in his vampire youth.

He knew that meeting with these humans would be greatly influencing in the times to come but he felt that if he did this then maybe it would redeem his soul and hopefully pacify the masses that so yearned for the death of vampires.

He tilted his head as he heard the pitter patter of a heart beating faster than the norm; he watched for a moment as a young man emerged from the darkness. The young man was dressed like a church going man; he wore the cross wound around his neck while his left hand was hidden in his pocket as if clutching something.

"Reverend Newlin sent me to uh talk to you. He's got some stuff in this folder for you to look at." the young man's pulse spiked as he dug around in his coat; revealing a blue folder with a elaborate cross printed on the front with the Fellowship's creed underneath.

Godric didn't even glance towards it as he nodded "Of course. We shall converse in here." He motioned to the doorway on the side building where he had set up a meeting place for this to take place. The young man stiffened; Godric could smell the fear leaking into the air "I mean no harm. I would only like to talk " He truly meant this, in his younger years he wouldn't have though; he would've attacked at the first sign of fear.

Fear was always a driving force when he attacked in the past; the thrill of a kill but now it was truly different. He was different now.

The young man seemed reluctant but after Godric used a sliver of glamour on the young man; the scheduled meeting between the vampires and the Fellowship went underway.

* * *

Back to Isisa's POV

My temper had cooled by the time I had opened the door; the bar/club was empty as it would be as I knew that Eric would want the less witnesses as possible if something went wrong which I had the feeling that it would. Plus that little vision I had that I managed to see Sookie get splattered with blood on.

I opened the door to see the familiar sight of Eric, Pam and Longshadow who still irked me to no end. I felt a breeze and then heard a low toned voice in my ear "You are late Isisa." I automatically knew it was Eric as I could hear the sensual undertones in his voice. "I wasn't given a time." I poked his chest as I still felt the strings of our bond being yanked by him.

He narrowed his blue glacier eyes at me before inhaling; "Wonderful to see you again Isisa. You aren't so stabbed anymore." Pam greeted me as we both walked over; Eric holding my waist as I gave him a dirty look, the yanking on the bond just irritated me after the millionth time.

"See! That's how you're supposed to greet me." I motioned to Pam who seemed smug while Eric crosses his arms; his eyes weren't revealing any emotion "You look gorgeous Pam." I winked at her as I checked out her outfit; she really did suit the leather combo.

"I know that I do." She replied coolly when Longshadow interrupted "What's this blood sack going to do?" I could feel anger snap in me "Listen hear you-" my little rant was interrupted by the door opening and closing; I knew that then was Sookie and Bill. "Sook!" I greeted before they even showed their faces; Eric and Pam giving me intrigued looks.

"Isie? What?" Sookie murmured as she turned her head to Bill who was silent and stoic before he then greeted Eric and Pam, then Longshadow who I hope gets staked. Sookie went over to me as she sent me a Mind Message. **Hey what's wrong? I can see t****he flicker in your eyes Isie. **

Sook knew me well; as I had just heard Longshit, yes I planning to call him this from now on try to disrespect me. I took a breath as I felt Eric's eyes on me when I sent her a reply, _I'm just a tad irritated. It'll blow over. Oh and be careful Sook. I've got a feeling about this. Plus! Why are you here?_

I could see her chew on her bottom lip and just when she's plan to replies; Eric speaks "you both are here to help us investigate the loss of funds from the club's personal account." We look to him; Bill swiftly takes Sookie close while I had no one beside me as I ask "Where's the people you plan for us to ask questions from?" I lean on my hip.

Sook looks to me as she notices that Eric and I were staring at one another; the string connecting our bond hurt me as he yanked on it several times before I had arrived, I guess the pain was bothering me. "They are in the office. We will bring them out one at a time." Longshit, yup still calling him that made to speak but I gave him a look which shut him up"Eric, what do you plan on doing with the culprit?" Sook asks as she looks to him.

"Whoever it is will face justice." He spoke crypticly; I rolled my eyes as Sook wasn't taking that answer "If me and Isisa plan on doing this, if the culprit is found. Then you have to promise to give them to the police." Pam I could tell was almost bout to laugh while Eric stilled looked at me as he spoke "I could just force you both to do this."

"You wouldn't dare." I said coldly as I gave Sook a glance; I still was really angry, I didn't know why..I guess it was because Eric yanking on the bond and Longshit trying to start stuff. Deep breath, Deep breath..once more all that anger left me and a small smile was left on my lips.

Eric was looking at me as I had did this; he knew what I was doing as he felt everything through the bond but he just seemed amused by it. I held back a smart comment as he answered "Of course, if the perpetrator is human then we shall hand him over to the proper authorities." he smirked as Sook finally let the issue go. "So? Who's first?" I asked innocently as I looked to Eric who gave me a lingering glance before nodding once to Pam.

They brought in our first person. The person was a very sweaty larger man who seemed to be blubbering a bit much "This is our accountant Bruce" Sook gave me a sideways glance before Eric continued "We would like you both to listen in, and maybe see something." His eyes flickered to me when he said this.

"He's not saying anything." I grimaced as I knew they knew about Sook's abilities; in truth I was hoping they wouldn't and just leave her alone to have her fairytale ending with Bill. Eric seemed to smile almost sarcastically as he said "Don't be coy" he looked toward us both but his eyes lingered on me as he continued "We already know what you both can do."

Sookie looked towards me and I could do was fiddle with my leather charm bracelet as I closed off my empathy as the fear and nervousness was staring to creep in. I barely looked up as I walked forward; "Hi Bruce, Look I'm sure you've told them everything right?" I questioned the flabby sweaty man who wasn't saying anything but his thoughts were. _What the hell! I already told them everything._

His emotions were ranging on the nervous scared shitless zone and it was fluctuating every so often with anger as me and Sookie listened in on his thoughts. After a couple more minutes of listening in; we look towards one another and say at the same time "He doesn't know anything."

Eric and Pam, Longshit didn't seem to like that so I had to elaborate "He's the one that reported the mistakes in the books, he's now more worried about his wife and kid than himself. Oh and after this, he's going to quit too." I could see Sook looking to me for a split moment before I shrug; I didn't want anyone unnecessarily hurt in the first place.

"Bring in the next person please?" I asked as Sookie quirked a smile at my politeness; Pam rolled her eyes while Eric stilled held his arms crossed; I could feel a gleefulness walk into the room. I glance over to see two women dressed in well stripper clothing; Sookie wasn't a big fan of strippers as Jason had brought a couple home at one time so I smiled for her and we continued our listening in.

* * *

"This is the last one" Pam announced as she brought in a bleach blond very skinny woman who seemed estatic to be in the presence of vampires. "Hi! Master Eric!" she swooned upon being placed in that chair.

I began getting that itching feeling about the vision and knew then that it was going to happen soon. "This is Ginger, she does the odd jobs around the club." Eric spoke from his twenty minute silence. Ginger was beeming at Eric's voice; I rolled my eyes as I began to listen in- _Who are those two chicks?_

I looked to Sookie; as she seemed to concentrate, I felt a blank feeling itch into my mind. I close my eyes for a moment as I reach out to touch Ginger's wrist "The hell is she doing?" "Hold Ginger down Pam." I heard Eric order as I touch Ginger's thin wispy wrist. I search her mind; finding random thoughts and memories but there was a large chunk missing; it was as blank as an new canvas.

"There's something missing.." I whisper as a I look to Sook who seemed to realize it too. That feeling in my stomach comes full force as I realize that it was a vampire who stole the money; and my vision was coming true in just moments. "Its like..." Realization fills Sookie's eyes as she announces "It was a vampire!" at the same time I shout "Sook!" I move at the same time Longshit did.

Longshit leaps over the table; shoves me aside to attack Sookie, I feel arms encase me but I push forward just as Bill stakes Longshit who explodes in a mass of goo and blood. Splatters hit me just as I made my way to Sook who was trembling.

"Compton, There will be consequences for this." Eric said slowly but you could tell that Eric found it a little bit enjoyable while I had trudged over to Sook who gasped "Isie..." I smiled softly as I cooed comforting words "At least this wasn't your favorite outfit." She weakly chuckled as I turned my head to Eric and Pam who had just finished glamouring the shrieking Ginger.

"Can we get Longshit gooey stuff off of us?"

* * *

**A/N- Hi everyone! This isn't the greatest chapter I've written, I apologize for it. :) I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions; review them and I'll answer them in the next chapter's author's note. :)**

**Yes, I did call Longshadow- Longshit; Isisa hates him. So I gave him a crappy nickname. Oh and Eric and Her are sorta having a tiff with one another as she doesn't like the yanking on the bond. It hurts her. :/**

**Charlie will also be an important OC later on. :) The woman who showed up in her earlier vision is important; so don't write her off yet. :)**

_Also did you like the Godric Cameo? :3 I am placing one in every chapter till the2nd Season. :)_

**Tell me your thoughts please! :D DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRUEBLOOD. :) ON**LY ISISA AND OTH**ER VARIOUS OC'S****.**


	15. Chapter 15

Isisa's POV

Sookie still held onto my wrist as she breathed in deeply while she turned on the water. I could tell that she was still overwhelmed with her own thoughts so I decided not to say anything. After Longshit had exploded into a mass of gooey blood and other things; Eric had turned to Bill who was breathing hard as he held the chair leg in that staking motion "Compton, There will be consequences for this." in that moment I had felt Sook's jarring emotions hit me.

Bill just nodded as he turned to Sookie "Are you alright?" I smiled softly as I felt Sook's warmth and caring emotions hit her for just a moment "Just a little messy..." I chuckled "A little? Anyway...I've got some extra clothes for you Sook..." I mentioned as I patted the bulk of my messenger bag that hung across me. Eric was conversing with Pam while Ginger who I felt extreme pity for was cleaning the mass of bloody goo off the floor with just whimpers and tears escaping her eyes as she did so.

"Eric." I spoke softly and he automatically tilted his head towards me; Pam was watching silently as I walked towards him with Sookie with Bill holding her waist tight trailing behind "Could we use the bathrooms to clean up?" He looked at me long and hard; his expression revealing nothing until he nodded "Pamela, find clothing to replace the ones that Longshadow's remains have ruined."

I gave him a smile which he seemed to enjoy "You don't have to do that Eric, I've got clothing for me and Sook. All we need is a sink." Pam gave me a grateful glance as she hadn't wanted to do anything at the moment. Eric watched me as I took Sookie away to the bathroom; "Bill, you owe Sookie a proper date!" I called out as we walked away. Sookie laughed warmly at that even though she was covered in nasty goo.

Now we stood at the sink where Sook was gripping paper towels as she shuddered "I've got this Sook, could you take your." I motioned to her shirt that was drenched with red "Thanks Isie..I'm glad you're here." she whispers as she strips her shirt off; her bra was even soaked with blood. Oh gosh...thats not gonna come out.

"I hope that wasn't your favorite bra." I mentioned as I wet another wad of paper towels and handed them to her; she looked down and cursed "Darn it! Fuck..." She looked to me with a slight blush "It was for Bill.." I gave her a wink "I'm sure it was, until he ripped it off." she and I burst into warm giggles.

She and I had laughed for a few more moments until Pam walks in; interrupting our little giggle fest "Aww. I've missed the little girly giggle fest. But I do like how you both are soaked and half naked.." she purred out the word naked as if it could drop our panties.

Sook was still kinda reluctant towards Pam "Well its a shame that you aren't either Pam." I commented as I wiped a paper towel accross my face; coming back away splattered with blood. Pam winks to me before reaching forward and pulling a piece of goo out of Sookie's bossom "You've got some longshadow there." Sook looks so disgusted that she shudders.

"Oh Isisa, Eric has told me some interesting factoids about recent events." I sighed as I knew what she was talking about and while Sook gave me a strange look, I remembered what Eric had written on that little note he had left "Wait Pam. Why do you think I need to redecorate?" I knew Sook was now giving me this incredulous look but frankly I was curious.

Pam chuckled as she looked sideways to me "Well I thought it all was sort of mismatched; and I'm the kind of woman to know things match." I nodded as I understood that, "And also when Eric sent me a picture asking how to repair your furniture, I just thought the best you know." she winked towards me and the next words I was going to say lodged in my throat as I began to think about that dream I had.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Pam." I managed to say as Sook kept giving me wierd looks as me and Pam conversed "Sookie?" Bill called out as I grinned mischievously "Nothing is wrong Bill! Me and Pam were discussing the postives of having a threesome with her!" Sook gasped as Pam chuckled "I don't believe my master would like that Isisa, you are his after all."

I gave her a look "What? I never agreed to that at all." Pam looked sideways before she shuddered "Eric is calling me. We'll continue talking about this later." She left the room in a breeze and just left me and Sook who was looking at me intently. "What?" I murmured as I slipped off my shirt to wipe off the rest of Longshit's goo splatters off me. "I was just...do you really not like Eric? I mean.." her voice trailed off as she put her hair up.

My eyes looked away as I finished cleaning off; reaching into the bag for our extra clothing. Sookie took my silence as an answer when it really was me just overthinking the entire time. "Sook. Eric is Eric." I said this simple sentence as I handed her clothes to her. I could feel a light tug on the bond when I said that; I quickly slipped off my shorts to replace them with my clean pair. I felt another close tug on my end of the bond; I gripped my shirt tight as this tugging on the bond was bothering me.

I checked if Sookie was dressed and she was; "Sookie, don't be bothered by this." She gave me a wierded out look but I was busy with searching my mind and heart for the string to the bond, and with a triumphant look I gripped it tight and yanked. In a moment I heard Swedish cursing in the other room; I heard the door being yanked open and was met with the sight of Eric breathing hard and growling deep in his chest.

I heard Sook gasp as Bill pulled her out of the bathroom "What about Isie?" she asked out as Bill cradled her close "She will be fine. I believe Eric and Her have something to discuss." I drowned them out as Eric breathed deeply by me.

I leaned towards the mirror; fixing a bang that fell into my face "Oh hello Eric." He watched me silently, his facial expression revealing nothing as I spoke once again "So how did you like it? Doesn't feel to good when someone yanks on the bond." I turned to face him, chest to chest as I poke his "That's how it felt for me, you kept doing it. Over and over." I gritted out those words while he watched me silently.

But then a smirk comes upon his lips; I almost rolled my eyes again as he openly smirked at me. Will I ever figure him out? Probably not...but then again who would?

"I believe you don't know the circumstances about our bond then..." He spoke lowly as he began to back us both up farther and farther into the bathroom which I looked around with quick eyes. "Eric.." He shusshed me as he gripped my wrists; I almost winced but he lessened his strength as he whispered "I have been feeling your emotions the entire time tonight, your agitation with Longshadow, your fear when Ms. Stackhouse was attacked, and your irritation with me which strangely amuses me Isisa." I tried to move but he held me close.

"I did what I did with the bond to test you. I quite liked your expressions through it all. But when you yanked on my end of the bond; All I have to say Isisa is.." he leaned in close as he inhaled deeply before speaking "Don't do it again. Or else I will ravage you regardless of the location." He let go of me, I landed on the floor in a jolt; I didn't even notice that I had been lifted up by him.

My heart was jittery; pattering ever so faster as I looked to him as he regarded me with sensual blue eyes that seemed to jolt me alive. A blush unknowingly came upon my cheeks as I turned away; trying to distract myself with the leather bracelet I had now.

I hated myself at that moment; letting myself become such a blushing mess over Eric a man who basically made me into this blithering mess. "And I would end up castrating you Eric if you touch me without permission. Oh and I am not yours!" In a moment his reaction was exactly what I expected.

"You are mine! We are Bonded!" He literally roared this at me; he looked down at me as I crossed my arms while looking into his eyes defiantly "So?" I could feel our bond shudder as our emotions clung to it. "Just because you say so doesn't make it so Eric." My voice kinda scared myself at the moment; it was cold and void of emotion but if you listened close enough you could hear my guilt in my voice.

I know Eric and I are bonded by blood and there's a small part of me that cares for him way more than I ever would think but there's something missing...something missing in the whole scheme of things.

Eric hadn't taken my words nicely as he pulled me close; I felt his coldness inch into my clothing, but my heart hadn't begun to race as he said in his low voice "You will be staying here with me through the day. We will lay together and discuss this bond between us both." His voice jarred me as I looked to him with wide eyes. Lay together? My dream came back full force as he smirked "I won't try anything unless you beg for it."

"You'll be waiting for awhile then." I shot back but he just chuckled "I wouldn't be too sure Ms. Leilas." the use of my last name made his words all the more seductive; I rolled my eyes as I scoffed, I was just acting at this point. I did enjoy Eric's confidence but he didn't have me figured out that easily.

I looked to the mirror where our reflections were clear and precise; Eric's body language was imposing, he made me look like a dwarf as he had leaned over me; he was almost encasing me within his own body. A warm feeling floodedy body as I felt embarrassment flood my cheeks "Eric." was all that left my lips as my eyes looked backed to his.

"Where are we going to um lay together at?" my eyes widened as a thought reached her "Not a coffin right?" and I blushed even deeper as Eric's chuckles filled my ears. "No, that is only for novelty. We only do that if we feel the need to, personally I quite like a king-sized bed.." He smirked at me as he continued "Warmed by a lively companion." And the stiff, complicated atmosphere was diffused by this simple conversation.

"You seem the type to like beds." I mumbled offhandedly as he led me into the main room of the club. "I do, Beds are where many pleasurable things happen." he turns to me with a seductive light in his eyes as he continues his speech "but then again so can a wall be a place" I'm back up into a wall where he leans close.

His cool breath caresses my cheeks, as his eyes drift over my lips before leaning in just enough to tease me. "But then again, a table can be a place." He moved us both in a flash to a nearby table where he laid me down in a compromising position. A blush was now steady on my cheeks as he watches me closely.

His eyes never left my face as his large hands grip my legs and bring them up "Isisa..." He breathes out as he begins to move closer as if he could bring our bodies to the breaking point. My heart beat at that moment was fluttering; it wasn't racing anymore, it was flying. But a well sounded cough distracts Eric and I; Pam stood off in the distance with a smirk upon her pink coloured lips.

"There is always something." He murmured lowly; I barely caught it but Pam heard it loud and clear as her smirk grew "Eric, Compton and Stackhouse left awhile ago. And I am informing you of my departure. Dawn will be in thirty minutes. I shall be at my home." Eric nodded once to his progeny who seemed to falter "Oh and do continue, sadly I won't be able to watch." her words shocked me awake from the daze Eric's smooth seductive movements caused as I moved in Eric's grasp to get away.

I watched him groan lowly as he knew the opportunity had faded; He scooped me up into his arms as if I was his bounty from a pillage he had just committed "Eric? What?" he gave me a look that said 'Let me carry you or else.' I shut my mouth after that look.

He manuvered us to his manager office where he still held me close while pushing a button hidden by expert camoflauge on his desk. The shelves on the left side of the room shuffled backward revealing a darkened hall. "Wow..." I murmured as Eric smirked at my simplicity. "It is used only when I stay the day here at the bar." I nodded as he walked through the darkness; silence in the air as we entered a dark room.

A light turned on as we entered a certain part of the room; the light revealed a grand room decorated in the colors scheme of black and red, almost like Fangtasia like. I looked to the large bed sheathed in red silk covers..my eyes widened just like the dream. Eric set me down in a chair beside a couch then he truly did move like a vampire; all I saw was a blur for a few seconds so when he stopped, I saw black sheets instead of the red ones that were there.

I gave him a curious glance but then he began to strip; "Whoa! Eric!" He didn't even stop as he gave me a sideways smirk "I didn't think you were so modest Isisa. But then again you haven't looked away yet." I closed my wide mouth as I looked over his pale defined chest; he was sporting a six pack and his definite V leading down.

"Seen it before." I replied smoothly as I turned my body around; trying to control my girly attraction to Eric and the little part of my mind that teased me incessantly. I felt his strong hands wrap around my waist as he whispered "Doesn't mean you can't appreciate what it right in front of you." he moved back my hair that hadn't escaped the hold of the French braid.

I could feel his fingers pull the rubber band out; then weaving his fingers through it as he inhaled deeply "You knew about Longshadow's demise, didn't you?" he twisted his fingers in and moved almost tenderly through my hair. A sigh escapes my lips as I murmured a reply "Yes, well..I did have a feeling about it. And" I turned around, ignoring the feeling of loss as his fingers left my hair as it casaded down my frame.

"And?" he questioned as he interrupted my thought process which had been jolted when I saw him in just boxers; I saw the fabric shimmer as he moved "Are those silk?" I met his eyes incredulously as I murmured "Silk boxers. Well, that's better than whitie tidies." He rolled his eyes as he poked my nose "You never finished your sentence Isisa. And I know I left you speechless." I blushes lightly as he smirked.

I could slightly feel his amusement and humor at the situation as I breathed out "I had a vision, okay..I get visions um not as frequently as you would think." He nodded as he took in this new information "I was curious as to why did you bring a large bag when clearly you aren't the type to use them." He ratted this off with a proud smirk as he actually deduced this info about me.

I tilted my head as I looked over his face; I noticed a reddish sheen in his eyes "Eric? What" I leaned in close to his face; I was on my tippy toes to look closer to his eyes which were looking irritated as if something was in them. He was silent as he watched me lean closer; my breath brushing against his lips. What was that in his eyes?

"You might want to rethink your position Isisa." I looked to him in surprise...whoa..I was really close to him. Our noses brushed against one another as he smiled "Actually, stay close to me. I quite like this scenario." He wrapped his arms around me as he moved us in a breeze to the bed. "Eric." I said within a sigh.

"Yes, bonded." He replied as he moved to take my shirt off "Hey! None of that!" I poked his hands away as he chuckled "I tried hadn't I?" a single red tear slips down his cheek by then. "Eric!" I moved forward; concern and care in my tone as I cupped his cheek. "What's wrong? You're crying blood?" I looked to his eyes then his ears as I noticed a little blood leaking from there too.

"Its the bleeds, Sunrise was about ten minutes ago. I must rest for the day or else I'll bleed like this." I nodded as I curled underneath the covers; Eric's cool chest was causing me to have Goosebumps. He moved underneath also; his long arms reaching out pulling me from my spot on the other side of the bed "I was fine over there." I muttered as he chuckled "No you weren't. I rather have you here." he motioned to the spot where he was currently placing me.

"Aren't you picky?" I replied as I controlled the emotions that rose with his every touch; I noticed a sly smirk upon his lips as he laid his head on my shoulder, it was typical snuggle position but I felt kinda special in a way. Eric maybe hadn't done this with many women...I shoved that thought out the hypothetical window as I pushed those emotions down, I didn't want to...to hurt myself or bring my hopes up only to have them crushed.

I looked down to his hands; they cradled me as I looked out and around the room, he was sleeping now. I felt his breathing slow and flutter into a barely noticeable motion. He held on tight as I shivered once before deciding against my rational mind to snuggle closer to his larger body.

I took several deep breaths and everything that happened faded out as I fell into dream land.

* * *

At The Same Time- Godric's POV 

Godric had knew deep down that the meeting between Him and the Fellowship of the Sun wouldn't go well. After he and that young man had spoken; the young man left and then he recieved a call from Steve Newlin that this venture for peace would not work out for he had recieved a message from the lord stating that all creatures of the night must be vanquished.

Godric wouldn't deny that he felt that was completely absurd; he knew why some humans hated the vampires. They felt that they were monsters, abominations...Godric might actually agree with that statement due to the ever increasing guilt that plagued him.

But there was a part of him that wondered about it all; the whole scheme of things...About Forgiveness, life, guilt..He sighed as he drew a hand through his brown black hair; his eyes searching the darkness that encompassed his simple bedroom. There was a table by the mirror; he had furniture scattered as he had trinkets and bobbles from other time periods laying about.

In his hand laid his simple cellphone; a device that Eric had gave him so they could keep in contact much easier. He hadn't enjoyed learning how to use it but he wouldn't deny the amazement that he felt when he first figured it out. He had read a message from his child Eric that Isisa Leilas had given him her gratitude for the flowers. He softly smiled as he remembered her hug from before he had left.

Earlier that evening he had felt a emotion from his progeny that he wouldn't have expected in many years...It warmed him as he relished it, it was a feeling of care and infatuation. Something that Godric hadn't felt truly for a millenia, yet Eric had it.

A part of him in that moment thought of Isisa Leilas; she truly intrigued him. She made him smile without even knowing it. But she wouldn't know of this interest as he had different plans than to meet with her once more.

He would redeem himself, he needed forgiveness. And he needed to protect this Area, as sheriff it was his duty to protect the vampires of Area 9 from the Fellowship of the Sun.

* * *

At about 10:35 am- Jason Stackhouse POV

_Oh shit, Oh shit. I didn't think Amy would do that. Oh my god; she actually attacked a vampire. Shit! What are we going to do? Sook's gonna find_ out..Was all that Jason Stackhous could think about. He didn't think that his new girlfriend would be a drainer...he just thought..naively that she would just go buy some V like he did with Lafayette. Now he was stuck in his parents god forsaken basement, watching a vampire who moaned in pain ever so often.

But the V clouded his judgement; when he first used it...he ended up with an erection that nearly lost him you know. He had to get all that blood drained right from him pecker. He shook his head as he shuddered; no man should go through that.

But it turned addictive after Lafayette showed how to moderate his 'intake' of the mindblowing drug. Who would've thought that Vamp blood was so damn good. He heard the Vamp cough a couple of times as blood was running down his ears and leaking from his eyes. He didn't look at him again. No. No looking at the vamp or else the guilt would eat him up.

When he had went to Fangtasia..he was looking to score, but he met Amy! Who seemed to know a heck lot more than he did; and Jason wouldn't deny that he wasn't the smartest tool in the shed...or was it the sharpest? Anyway, when she and him finally did the V in a whole new way then what he was expecting; his mind was officially blew.

It felt like flying but not in a plane; he felt as if he could feel the universe around him. Everything in that moment made sense..Nothing could bring him down..until the high was over and already he had wanted more. Amy had said that they had to wait but he was an impatient person by nature so..here they are now.

A bleeding vampire who wouldn't stop moaning in pain every so often. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He had yelled as he couldn't think anymore but in reality he didn't want to think...he needed a distraction. Or else he would end up going nuts.

* * *

Third Person POV 

A dark haired woman dressed in a black greecian style dress; one would think that she was mourning a lover but in truth her lover stood beside her dressed in a golden orange tunic and pants as their eyes watched over the sleeping pair in black sheetes bed where the young woman was curled against the blond vampire who cradled her in his arms.

"I wonder when she'll finally realize her feelings." her mother mused as she watched her daughter move instantly when the blond Viking vampire did. Her father combed a tan hand through his golden brown hair "Hopefully Never, I don't like her being with vampires especially due to her heritage." he mused certain possibilities of frying that vampire as he did hold favor with the sun.

"Her heritage is due to us. And our love, darling. Remember that." the woman said softly as not to wake her daughter; the man groaned in an ancient language that made the woman quirk a smile "I would have to agree with that Darling, but then again he's not the only one on her heart's slate." A sigh escaped his lips as he nodded.

"I know Love, but can't she know who and what she is?" The man asked as the room lightened just a bit while the woman darknened it with her presence while he lightened it. "Her ugh contributor, I don't understand her reasoning on calling herself that; it makes her sound as if she belongs in that book..The Hunger games yes that's the one." The man couldn't help the smile that graces his Adonis like lips at his love's tendency to be wierdly random at times.

The woman found herself as she righted her concentration "Her contributor says that the knowledge of her heritage comes with a price that she isn't ready to pay. I can't consult the fates as we are still in hiding Darling, plus her contributor" she said it with a slight roll of her eyes "said that Isisa must face the challenges on her own." but a look to the bed where said young woman and the blond vampire laid by one another gave the older woman a smile.

"I have a feeling that we shall be seeing that Viking vampire more often than I know you would like Darling." the man nodded as he hoped that his daughter would pick someone who wouldn't fry in the sun. But beggars can't be choosers.

The older woman and the man looked to one another when they heard their daughter sigh and begin to move "It looks like we must go Love, we'll be back again." the man soothed his love as she nodded once. And in a wink of an eye; the pair was gone while the young woman who they had been watching curled into the arms of the blond vampire even more.

* * *

**A/N- Hi everyone! Hopes you enjoyed this chapter of Decisions, Decisions. :3 I did; I think this is one of my more favorite chapters. :) I am updating more frequently now because I have the time and the pesky little writer's block is gone. Cx**

**Anyway, I added several different POV'S this chapter because it will help the plotline flow. Jason is still with Amy; but I need him to go to Dallas for that Sun Warrior thing, so I will be adding him for the next um 3 chapters which is about how many chapters we have till Dallas! :D and Godric! :3**

**I've got a question for you guys! I've got an idea for a Loki/OC story, it'll be a little dark and devious but I'm working on it in my spare time along with my other stories. I'm wondering if any of you would read it? :)**

**Anywhooo! REVIEW! I LOVE READING THEM! THEY ARE MY BREAD AND BUTTER! :D**

**Also everyone that reviewed last chapter Thank you! I give you imaginary brownies because I burn cookies, yeaa I'm cursed in the cookie making department. Also all the favorites and follows Thank you too! :D**


End file.
